¿Cómo llegamos a esto, comadreja?
by Espigol
Summary: La historia de como Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley llegaron a ser algo más que enemigos en sexto curso. Contados en Shots desordenados y (no tan) independientes. Slash (PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS EDITADOS)
1. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto, comadreja? (8)

**Harry POV **

Escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry Potter no daba crédito a lo que veía. Estaba en un rincón de uno de los pasillos de hogwarts y podía ver a dos personas besándose en uno de los recovecos que los huecos que alguna vez fueron ocupados por armaduras brindaban en ese mismo pasillo.

No eran besos largos, más bien lo contrario pero ambos se entregaban a cada beso lentamente, con parsimonia, como queriendo detener el tiempo cada vez que se juntaban sus bocas, saboreando el instante y el beso. Harry sabía que no debía estar mirando, que lo más decoroso era marcharse e interrogar a cierto Gryffindor más tarde, pero sus piernas no obedecían.

No era pasión - pensó el moreno mientras apartaba la mirada de sus compañeros de curso - se diría que era … ¿? … ¿sensualidad? Sí. Sobretodo sensualidad…. Y tal vez… tal vez….. ¿? No, no, nononono. NO. _Eso_ era imposible.

Volvió a mirar a la pareja; habían dejado de besarse pero sus frentes permanecían aún juntas con la punta de sus narices casi rozándose. Permanecían quietos, con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, y Harry tuvo la sensación que ambos estaban saboreando aún los besos del otro, sensación que se hizo más fuerte al ver al Gryffindor pasar la lengua suavemente por sus labios y ensanchar la sonrisa.

**Fin del Harry POV**

El rubio fue el primero en romper el silencio, lo hizo sin separar la frente de la de su compañero. Hablando por una vez sin arrastrar las palabras, pese a que era algo común en él.

- ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto, comadreja?

El pelirrojo abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y sin perder la sonrisa respondió con un deje de ese humor tan típico en él:

- Creo que empezó en cierto cuarto de baño de prefectos, Malfoy. Ya sabes, - añadió con un tono pícaro - demasiado calor, un cuerpo mojado, una gran bañera llena de espuma,…

El rubio rió suavemente al escuchar al Gryffindor:

- Dicho así, Weasley, casi parece que fue algo…digamos _bonito_; aunque yo recuerdo más bien una pelea, cuyos insultos y golpes que llevaron a cierto pelirrojo a tener un "arrebato"…

- ¿Disculpa? Eso no fue así, maldito hurón, sabes perfectamente que fuiste tú quien tuvo el "_arrebato_"- Dijo Ron, apartándose un poco de su compañero, pese a que era evidente que el pelirrojo solo intentaba hacerse el ofendido, ya que una sonrisa estaba colándose en su cara pese a sus intentos infructuosos de disimularla.

- Como sea - atajó el rubio, aprovechando para volver a reducir la distancia entre ellos - el caso es que "antes" esto era más… físico. Ahora, bueno,-titubeó el muchacho- ya sabes… nosotros…

- Por Merlín, jamás creí que viviría para ver a un Malfoy inseguro… - dijo el pelirrojo suavemente.

Malfoy dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, como impulsado por un resorte mientras miraba duramente al pelirrojo, ya que pese a la suavidad de las palabras y que no habían sido pronunciadas maliciosamente, el rubio las sintió como un ataque.

- No te atrevas a burlarte, comadreja, aún no ha nacido un Weasley que se pueda quedar por encima de un Malfoy - dijo el rubio sin poder evitar un deje de desprecio en su voz.

El Gryffindor, lejos de ofenderse o amilanarse dio un paso hacia su compañero suspirando pacientemente ante uno de los habituales brotes de divismo de su... _loquefuese_.

- Punto uno, - habló tranquilizador - vuelves a arrastrar las palabras, Draco y no habías vuelto a hacerlo desde.., bueno,- dijo mientras intentaba sonar despreocupado- desde hace tiempo, al menos cuando estamos solos. Y punto dos,… lo de estar "encima" me da algunas interesantes ideas… -remarcó la palabra "encima", a la vez que bajaba la vista hacia los labios del Slytherin con la clara intención de atraparlos con los suyos.

De repente escucharon un ruido estridente que procedía de uno de los rincones del pasillo. Ambos giraron sus cabezas a la vez, temerosos de que alguien hubiese podido verles o escucharles. Se acercaron al rincón de donde había salido el ruido con sus varitas en alto, pero no vieron a nadie ni se escuchó nada más.

- ¿Qué o quién podría haber sido, Malfoy?

- Alguien bajo una capa de invisibilidad, me temo- dijo el rubio con su mejor tono neutro, evitando mirar al que estaba a su lado.

Oh mierda, no. – se angustió Ron- sabía que debía haber hablado ya con él.

Draco se giró hacia él un tanto preocupado, (aunque no lo hubiese confesado ni bajo "imperio").

- No te preocupes por Potter. Si no es capaz de entenderlo, … bueno, entonces no es tan buen amigo.- dijo intentando sonar como un Malfoy. - Él mejor que nadie debería entender el porqué nadie debe saber de... _nosotros_.

Ron le miró con un deje de temor en su mirada; e inesperadamente, Draco se acercó y le tomó de la mano y le habló con firmeza:

- Iremos juntos a hablar con él, no hace falta que te enfrentes solo, y así si tiene que dirigir su ira hacia alguien, que sea hacia mí. - hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir - Si se atreve, claro.- Y esta vez, sí sonó como un verdadero Malfoy.

Ron le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No, mejor no. Soy un Gryffindor, no lo olvides; así que creo que puedo enfrentarme solo a un amigo- afirmó guiñándole un ojo.- Vamos, es hora de volver. Ya hemos sido suficientemente imprudentes por hoy.

Resignado, Malfoy solo pudo responder;

- Bueno. Te veo mañana donde siempre - Y sin poderlo evitar añadió- Y no llegues tarde, Weasley!

Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco contestó con un simple resoplido. Se dirigieron una última mirada cargada de intención y se separaron para encaminarse a la sala común de sus respectivas casas.

**Harry POV**

No pude evitarlo, no pude evitar tropezarme - pensó Harry. Cuando su resistencia a semejante conversación llegó a su límite y pudo salir huyendo de aquel pasillo sus piernas no le respondieron del todo y acabó tropezandose y cayéndose.

Harry no tenía dudas, habían escuchado el ruido; solo esperaba que no sumasen 2+2 y acabaran deduciendo que había sido él.

_Sigue soñando, Harry_, se dijo el muchacho.

Decidió que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su amigo; y fue directo a su habitación para meterse en la cama nada más llegar, sabiendo que iba a ser imposible que pudiese dormir.

Ya afrontaría la situación al día siguiente después de meditarlo con la almohada.


	2. Huyamos juntos (19)

Draco Malfoy se mantenía oculto en un cuarto de baño que nadie usaba ya apurando los minutos antes de que su vida cambiase drásticamente; la angustia y el desasosiego de saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir conseguía que se le revolviesen las tripas hasta el punto de tener ganas de vomitar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar todas esas malas decisiones que había tomado; maldecía tpdo lo que se podía maldecir porque su magia no fuese capaz de dar marcha atrás y haber huido lejos o bajo la protección de la Orden con su madre cuando pudo.

Aún cuando eso significase no haber vivido todos esos meses con Weasley.

De buena gana sacrificaría lo único cercano a la _felicidad_ que había experimentado en su vida si eso significaba no convertirse en un asesino. Con gusto lo haría si eso significaba no traicionar a Ron. A su fiero león.

Le flaqueaban las piernas y se acrecentaba el nudo en su estómago solo de imaginar cómo se sentiría _su_ comadreja cuando se enterase de la verdad y supiese que todos estos meses había estado ocultándole que intentaba cumplir el maldito encargo del _Lord_. Sabía que Ron no lo entendería, pero Draco no podía olvidar que su vida y la de su madre estaban en juego. Y solo por la vida de su madre no había abandonado.

Hubiese querido explicarle su destino al pelirrojo y no engañarle, pero sabía muy bien lo que habría dicho si se lo hubiese contado. Ron habría querido compartirlo con Potter y Granger y estos habrían pretendido ir directos a hablar con Dumbledore. Y él no podía enfrentarse a Dumbledore, no después de haber intentado matarle. Y aunque él fuese un maldito Gryffindor y hubiese podido enfrentarse al director, Dumbledore no podía salvar a su madre. Nadie podia salvarla, siendo que el señor tenebroso había instalado su sede de operaciones en Malfoy Manor. No había manera de sacarla de allí mientras estuviese rodeada por decenas de mortífagos y flanqueada por su tía Bellatrix.

Amaba a Ron, ese idiota pelirrojo había roto toda barrera y prejuicio hasta convertirle en una persona nueva, pero no había manera de cambiar las cosas y su destino era perderle.

Ni siquiera se había despedido de él.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a sus hermosos ojos azules sin que flaquease su determinación? Debía hacer lo que debía hacer, no había vuelta atrás y estar cerca del pelirrojo siempre le hacía querer romper con todo, olvidarse de su destino, del de su madre, de Dumbledore... y fugarse lejos con él. Los dos solos bien lejos de mortífagos, Orden del Fénix y Potter.

Incluso llegó a proponérselo en una ocasión. Una noche, cuando estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres recostados en la cama que aparecía para ellos cuando querían disfrutar de la intimidad que les brindaba la peculiar sala.

**Flashback POV Draco  
><strong>

Sentía la mirada de Ron sobre mí mientras intentaba mantener los ojos cerrados resistiendo las ganas de perderme en los suyos. Y si me resistía a mirarle era solo por el miedo a cometer una estupidez, estupidez que ya había estado a punto de cometer esa misma tarde cuando había estado muy cerca de confesar lo importante que Ron era para mí. Finalmente el miedo a que me rechazase o no sintiese lo mismo me contuvo.

Incapaz de resistir más sin mirarle acabé por lanzar un gruñido.

- Deja de mirarme, comadreja.- Me arrepentí en el mismo momento hablar, pues había usado lo que él llamaba "El tono Malfoy" y en el no era mi intención estropear el momento de paz que teníamos.

- De acuerdo, hurón.- Contestó pacificamente acompañando la frase con un suspiro de resignación.- Solo quería retener un poco más tu imagen.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que me largue dejándote solo y desconsolado?

- Eso quisieras, Malfoy.- Fue su turno de arrastrar las palabras con evidente molestia.

- Tal vez sí.- Dije cautamente mientras me giraba para estudiar su reacción.

-¿Quieres dejarme solo y desconsolado? - Preguntó con sorna, pues aunque no sabía donde queria llegar, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a renunciar a él.

- No, ya sabes que no. Lo que quiero... es irme. - Dije algo inseguro - No, mejor. Quiero que nos vayamos. ¡Vayámonos, Ron! Lejos, no importa donde. Tu y yo solos. Lejos del Lord, de mi padre y demás mortífagos, de San Potter, y sobre todo de Dumbledore.

La cara de desconcierto de Ron decía más de lo que el propio pelirrojo quería decir y no pude evitar una mueca al leer en sus ojos un deje de compasión acompañando el de estrañeza.

Una ráfaga de furia me invadió inmediatamente. ¡Era un Malfoy! ¡Los Malfoy debemos inspirar temor, no compasión! ¡Maldita comadreja! Mal-di-ta! Mal-di-ta! ¡¿Quién se cree que es para sentir compasión de mí!?

Salté de la cama y me vestí rápidamente sin siquiera escuchar sus ruegos para que me quedase. Salí de la sala de los menesteres tragándome las lágrimas de rábia por una parte y de fustración por otra. Más tarde cuando recuperase la tranquilidad y la dignidad le enviaría una nota para vernos y podría inventar algo para explicar el arranque de rábia. Seguro que encontraría algo convincente, no en vano soy un Slytherin.

**Fin del Flashback**

Lo curioso fue que nunca llegó a explicarle nada, porque cuando se vieron horas más tarde Ron lo abrazó de tal manera que entendió que no necesitaba explicaciones, que le apoyaría y estaría ahí para él aún cuando no se lo mereciese.

Y ahora él iba a traicionarle, Ron se lo había dado todo y ahora debía traicionarle. Por culpa de su padre y sus malas decisiones iba a perder lo único bueno que había tenido en años, quizá en toda su vida. Y lo peor era que iba a perderle sin haber llegado a decirle lo mucho que le importaba y cuanto había signifacado para él el tiempo que habian pasado juntos.

Aunque mejor así, de esa manera Ron podría limitarse a odiarle sin lamentar lo que habían perdido.

Draco inspiró fuerte antes de prepararse para salir de aquel baño con un último pensamiento:

Lucius diría que un Weasley no era suficientemente bueno para un Malfoy pero ahora sabía que era al revés. Un Malfoy jamás estaría a la altura de Ron Weasley.


	3. En la torre de Astronomía (20)

**Disclaimer, que aún no lo habia puesto: Los personajes no me pertenecen, evidentemente. Todo es de JK Rowling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Las cosas con Malfoy no marchaban bien.<p>

Era evidente que el rubio estaba ocultándole algo y en esos últimos días estaba siendo aún más evidente. Ron percibía que su compañero cada día que pasaba estaba más agobiado, más tenso, más irritable, más frustrado.

Le gustaría poder encontrar la clave para ayudarle, para que se sincerase con él y pudiera liberarse de ese evidente peso en los hombros que tenía, pero cada vez que intentaba preguntar el rubio se enrocaba en su silencio, molesto y huraño, casí diría... culpable.

Por si fuera poco, Draco llevaba dos días evitándole y ahora era él quien se empezaba a agobiar. Jamás hubiera pensado que estar dos días sin estar con el Slytherin podría afectar a sus nervios de esa manera. Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho el curso pasado, o a principios de este se hubiese llevado un buen puñetazo en las narices, pero este Malfoy, _su Malfoy, su hurón, "su Draco"_, no tenía nada que ver con aquel otro que había conocido seis años antes.

Ron no era tan bobo ni tan egocéntrico como para creer que el drástico cambio del Slytherin era gracias a él. Sabía que el cambio de Draco tenía que ver con otros factores o causas antes que del hecho de estar con él. De hecho, creía que si estaban juntos (aunque fuese secretamente), era justo gracias a ese cambio y no al revés.

Y ahora, estos últimos días cada vez pasaban menos tiemo juntos, y cada vez que lo estaban, los silencios eran mayores, más pesados e incomodos. Desde hacía unas poquitas semanas parecía que Draco solo quería abrazarle, que prefería los abrazos a cualquier otra forma de intimidad entre ellos, pero además, esos últimos días, parecía como si _necesitase_ aferrarse a él como si fuese una tabla en medio de un naufragio. Era entonces, en esos abrazos en silencio, en esos instantes, Ron podía sentir el miedo de Draco como si fuera suyo, percibía su desasosiego cuando le abrazaba, cuando apoyaba su pálida mejilla contra la suya buscando de alguna manera su calor.

Lo peor de todo, la mayor frustración del pelirrojo, era que en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era estrechar aún más el abrazo, intentar transmitirle paz con sus caricias, intentar demostrarle de alguna manera que le apoyaria pasara lo que pasara. Por desgracia, mientras Draco no se abriese, mientras no confiase en él no podía ayudarle de otra manera. Y eso estaba acabando con sus propios nervios y su propia paz. Querer ayudar a un ser querido que sufre y no poder hacerlo era una de las cosas más horrorosas que había vivido. Y lo decía alguien que se habia tenido que enfrentar a Voldemort, a mortífagos, a perros de tres cabeza, trolls,...

Empezaba a estar tan desesperado que se había empezado a plantear el recurrir a Snape para que le ayudase. Él, como Harry, seguía sin estar seguro del todo se podía o no confiar en el pocionista, pero Snape había demostrado varias veces que le tenía aprecio a Draco y en años anteriores parecía como si Snape hubiese sido la persona de confianza del rubio, aunque no así este año que parecía que se hubiesen distanciado. Desafortunadamente, al ser su relación todavía secreta, seguramente Snape malinterpretaria la situación, y como poco lo acusaría de entrometido y de intentar perjudicar a Draco, como consecuencia le quitaría puntos a Gryffindor, ya que no desaprovechaba ninguna ocasión para hacerlo, y lo despacharía de mal talante.

Todo sería más fácil si Draco confiase en él. O si no se avergonzase de su relación y la hiciesen pública.

Ron creía que no estaba a la altura de Draco. Todo el mundo lo pensaba así, con lo que él mismo no podía negar lo obvio. Se creía peor mago, peor estudiante y peor deportista y eso sin hablar de la elegancia innata de Draco y el dinero de su familia. Y sabía que era por eso que el Slytherin no quería nadie supiese de su relación, por mucho que quisiera convencerle que era porque no quería que nadie se entrometiese en sus vidas (aunque no podía negar que tenían demasiada gente alrededor que intentaría separarles, empezando por la familia de Draco o sus compañeros de casa). Aún así, sabia que había algo más. Recordaba una noche, cobijados en la torre de astronomía…

**_****Flashback****_**

Acababa de decirle al rubio que deseaba sincerarse con Hermione, y liberar a Harry del secreto que les guardaba desde que les había pillado en aquel pasillo. Cada vez le resultaba más duro ocultar a su mejor amiga algo tan importante como su relación con él. Draco se opuso tajantemente, aludiendo que en cuanto los supiesen los dos, se les escaparía algo y no tardaría mucho en enterarse el resto de Gryffindors y por ende el resto de Hogwarts, porque, según Draco, no ha nacido un Gryffindor que no fueera un bocazas.

Ron quedó callado, algo triste por la reacción del otro muchacho, casi inconscientemete y muy lentamente se acercó al borde de uno de los miradores de la torre evitando mirar al rubio. Cuando finalmente, después de varios minutos de mutismo el Slytherin le preguntó por el motivo de su silencio, Ron le espetó:

- Te avergüenzas de mí, de nuestra relación, ¿verdad? Por eso no quier- _Para ya, Ronald_.-le interrumpió Draco.

El rubio avanzó hacia donde estaba mientras hablaba con firmeza, casi se diría que hablaba duramente.

- Métete esto en esa cabezota pelirroja tuya, Weasley. Un Malfoy solo tiene lo mejor. Si estoy contigo, es porque _eres_ lo mejor. - Sentenció Draco y sin poderlo evitar añadió mientras le abrazaba por detrás. - Después de mí, por supuesto.

**_****_**_**Fin del Flashback******_

De aquello hacía semanas, un par de meses quizá, no sabía muy bien cuanto habría pasado de aquello; estaban pasando tanntas cosas a su alrededor que había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y cosas lejanas parecían recientes y viceversa.

Temía el momento de enfrentarse a Draco, y sobretodo temía enfrentar la verdad, ¿Y si solo lo estaba utilizando? ¿Y si la razón de que su relación fuera secreta era que Draco sí un mortífago, como decía Harry y formaba parte de algún plan para acabar con su amigo?

No, no podía ser cierto. El hurón le quería, estaba seguro de ello y no necesitaba que Draco se lo confesara (que no lo había hecho) para saberlo. Al principio todo fue algo físico, casi desesperado, ambos lo sabían. Por una parte Ron pasaba demasiado tiempo solo, ya que sus dos mejores amigos no tenían tiempo para él, con Harry con las clases con Dumbledore y Hermione con el club de Slughorn y por otra parte Draco también estaba pasando más tiempo solo, sin sus habituales secuaces aunque aún no le había confesado el motivo. Y algo le decía que ese motivo tenía también ahora la culpa de llevar dos días sin verle.

Debía enfrentarse a Draco, y cuanto antes, porque le estaba perdiendo. Le sentía lejos, en otro mundo, incluso cuando sus miradas coincidían en el Gran Comedor no percibía el brillo habitual en su mirada. Le estaba perdiendo y Ron no quería perderle. Así pues, cogió su capa y se dispuso a salir de la sala común de Gryffindor para ir a buscarle y recuperar a su hurón.

Nada más salir por el cuadro de la señora gorda, se topó con un niño de Slytherin de primer año, que le preguntó si era el "Sr. Güesli". Levantando una ceja, le contestó que era Ron Weasley, remarcando la pronunciación de su apellido y añadiendo un "sin lo de Sr". El niño, un poco asustado le entregó una nota y salió huyendo antes de que pudiese reñirle por el error del nombre.

Nada más leer la nota se vio superado por el sentimiento de angustia y miedo. Volvió a leer el mensaje, y después lo leyó dos veces más, deseando que cambiara el mensaje pero ninguna de ellas cambió su contenido:

_Comadreja,_

_Pase lo que pase esta noche no pienses que todo ha sido una mentira o que te he utilizado para mis planes. Has sido lo único bueno en mi vida y lamento tanto lo que voy a hacer como tener que perderte. Sé que no podrás perdonarme, sé que a partir de esta noche volverás a odiarme pero tienes que saberlo. Te amo, Ron. Ojalá pudiera cambiar las cosas, pero debo hacer lo que debo hacer. Nunca olvidaré lo que me has hecho vivir este tiempo.  
><em>

_Te quiero._

_D.M_

No podía creer lo que leía. Esas simples líneas confirmaban sus temores más ocultos. Esas simples y malditas líneas ocultaban una verdad terrible para aquel que supiese leer entre ellas… Harry tenía razón, la había tenido todo el tiempo. Draco era uno _ellos_.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por los reviews!<strong>


	4. Draco va a matarme (5)

**_1º Disculpadme, se que he tardado más de lo habitual en actualizar. He tenido 15 días de locura y no he podido sentarme ni a escribir ni a leer. Al menos he sacado ideas para tres capis más. Este de hoy lo tenía en mente desde casi el primer día, pero no había sabido darle la forma que quería. Quería que tuviese un punto de humor; pero bueno, solo ha salido esto._**

**_2º Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling. Las historias son mías, aunque pueden haberse visto influenciadas por otras cientos de historias que he leido en esta página. _**

* * *

><p><em>"Draco va a matarme. Porque la noticia va a llegarle antes de que pueda explicarle lo ocurrido y en cuanto se entere, Draco me matará."<em> Pensaba con angustia Ron Weasley mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo en busca de cierto Slytherin rubio.

El muchacho no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de su… em… eeesto su amig...-no, su aman...-tampoco, su ¿no novio? Menos! Bueno, cómo reaccionaría su lo que sea que fuese Draco cuando le llegase la noticia de que Lavender Brown le había besado en la sala común de Gryffindor, delante de toda su casa para más señas, después de ganar el partido de Quidditch contra _su_ casa, Slytherin.

Y lo peor vendría cuando intentase explicarle que había correspondido al beso… "_Ay Merlín, va a matarme_" pensó una vez más.

No sabía muy bien donde podría encontrarle porque estaba molesto con Draco y llevaba varios días evitandole. Y no le importaba reconocer, que pese al miedo a su reacción, seguía algo molesto con él.

No es que le importaran los rumores sobre su relación con Parkinson y sus más que descarados coqueteos con esa víbora cada vez que ellos y Ron se cruzaban por algún pasillo. Para nada. En absoluto. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Al principio pensó que lo hacía para dejarle claro que no había _nada_ entre ellos a parte de encuentros esporádicos cuando el rubio le requería, y que sus encuentros no significaban nada. Después empezó a pensar que simplemente era por fastidiar y humillar; como si quisiera decirle: "mira Weasley, esto es lo que nunca tendrás; confórmate con la limosna que te doy cuando nos encontramos, no eres más que un pasatiempo, un juguete fácilmente substituible por otro mejor".

Pste, como si a él le importase ese idiota presuntuoso con complejo de Diva de Malfoy.

El caso era que Ron NO estaba celoso. No. Punto final.

Las ganas de arrancarle el alma a esa aprendiza de mortífago de Parkinson no tenían nada que ver con Draco. Ni las de patearle el culo a Zabini tenían que ver con que cada vez pareciesen más amigos y más cercanos. No señor, nada de eso. Así que, definitivamente si le había devuelto el beso a Lanvander no era en ABSOLUTO, bajo ningún concepto por despecho.

Es más, ahora que lo pensaba ese maldito hurón no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse; Draco tenía a la pava de Parkinson y ahora Ron tenía a Lavender.

Aunque, bueno, Lavander no podía ni compararse a Draco, claro. Sus dedos no se movían por su espalda conectando sus puntos débiles en la misma caricia como los de él, su boca no era tan cálida ni tenía ese adictivo sabor, sus brazos tan firmes, su voz… máldita sea, solo Malfoy podría ronronear de esa manera su apellido…

Por Merlín..., pensó el muchacho. No pudo evitar que se le erizara todo su pelirrojo bello al recordar la última vez que sintió su aliento en el cuello mientras le susurraba "Eres delicioso, Comadreja".

Ron paró en seco sus pasos, mientras tomaba una _firme_ decisión. Lavender no podría compararse a Draco en todas esas cosas, y seguramente en muchas otras, vale, de acuerdo. Pero al menos, ella no se avergonzaba al reconocer que le había besado, que quería besarle no iba a limitar su "relación" a encuentros en rincones olvidados de Hogwards; no iba a esconderse cada vez que que fuera a besarle, y su relació no sería un vergonzoso secreto para ambos.

Debería darle una oportunidad a Lavender y olvidarse del hurón. Sí, sería lo mejor para todos, así no tendría que mentirle a Harry y Hermione sobre lo que hacía por las noches cuando se escapaba de la sala común de Gryffindor. Lo que debía hacer era olvidarse del olor del Slytherin, de ese característico brillo en sus ojos grises cuando estaba a punto de devorarle los labios, de sus manos firmes recorriéndole cada rincón del cuerpo,…

Mierda, ya estaba de nuevo fantaseando con ese maldito idiota. Aunque no iba a resultar fácil olvidarse de Malfoy y lo que ese hurón provocaba en él había tomado una decisión: Hurón, no. Lavender, sí.

Además, en el fondo no podía olvidar esa sensación de que Malfoy unicamente estaba burlándose de él, que solo pretendía reírse a costa del pobretón que se creía a la altura para tener a un Malfoy, como si algo así fuese posible…. Seguramente, ni siquiera iba a importarle que se besara con Lavender o con otras u otros cincuenta más.

Y él, pobre infeliz, creyendo que Draco iba enfadarse. Que iluso. Él no era nadie, no significaba nada para Malfoy.

Definitivamente, hurón: No. Volvió a pensar con firmeza intentando olvidar el pinchazo que había sentido en el estómago al pensar que él no significaba nada para el Slytherin.

Aunque, claro, iba a extrañar los besos del rubio. Y más ahora, que sus besos habían empezado a ser diferentes, más suaves, más _sentidos, _ya no había tanta premura, tanta urgencia por devorarse por entero. Era como si en vez de ser una necesidad física, empezara a ser algo que realmente disfrutasen, algo que valía la pena alargar, como cuando paladeas un helado, que intentas retener su sabor en tu boca. Exactamente igual.

Y Draco ya era sensual de por sí, pero es que además, los últimos días derrochaba sensualidad, de hecho la última vez consiguió dejarlo sin respiración solo con pasar el pulgar por su labio inferior mientras lo traspasaba con sus ojos….

Argh, por las barbas de Merlín, ¡lo estaba volviendo a hacer! ¡Basta! _Olvídate de él, Ronald Billius Weasley_.

Se giró en redondo y se dispuso a volver a la torre de Gryffindor decidido a olvidarse del rubio. No más Draco Malfoy para él.

Pero después de tanto titubeo comenzó a creer que no estaría seguro hasta que llegase a su habitación bien lejos de Malfoy, así que empezó a correr como si huyese del perro de tres cabezas con el que tuvieron que lidiar Harry, Herms y él, en su primer año. Cuando solo le quedaba una esquina para llegar a la Torre, sintió que le faltaba el aire y decidió frenar para recuperar la respiración. Se sujetó en la pared, respiró hondo y giró la esquina decidido... para toparse con un furioso Slytherin rubio:

- Maldita comadreja… voy a M-A-T-A-R-T-E ¿Quien te crees que eres?¿Cómo te atreves a besarte con esa cualquiera? ¿Acaso no sabes que eres mío y sólo MIO?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí este capi, espero disponer de algo más de tiempo para no tardar tanto en actualizar. Nos vemos!<strong>


	5. Castigo de Snape (11)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos capis, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos de otros fics de esta página, son mios.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV DRACO<strong>

No podía creerlo… se había enamorado de él. Le había costado casi un curso entero y desatender "la misión del Lord" darse cuenta, pero ahí estaba, bien firme y enraizado, ese sentimiento que le _incomodaba_ en el pecho.

Aquel a quien vigilaba aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, escondido en un rincón del aula; mirándole silencioso mientras el pelirrojo cumplía con el castigo impuesto por la misma persona que había permitido al rubio esconderse en el aula.

Ron estaba frotando enérgicamente unos calderos y aunque Draco solo podía verle la espalda estaba seguro que estaría frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior, tal y como hacía siempre que se concentraba para hacer algo. Sonrió de medio lado al imaginárselo. Estaba seguro que Ron no lo sabía, pero no había nada más sexi que el pelirrojo mordiéndose el labio. Como cuando se concentraba al hacer las redacciones de clase en la biblioteca. O intentaba rechazar un hechizo en clase DCAO. A veces le resultaba francamente difícil resistir el impulso de saltar sobre él para atacarle ese mismo labio y llevárselo a rastras a la Sala de los Menesteres. Sería más fácil si su apellido no fuese Malfoy. No necesitaría mantener siempre la compostura y podría permitirse alguna vez ser espontaneo.

Aunque había notado que empezaba a serlo en ocasiones cuando Ron y él estaban a solas, especialmente después del sexo. Cuando estaba con él era más fácil sonreir, jugar, dejarse llevar por los impulsos para hacerle cosquillas o pelear infantilmente con las almohadas. Sonriendo y negando con la cabeza pensó en como esa comadreja estaba volviendo su vida del revés. Volvió sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo para seguir observándolo.

Ron había estado en silencio todo el castigo, siendo el sonido del estropajo contra el caldero lo único que había roto el silencio hasta el momento. Debía estar realmente concentrado en la tarea de limpieza pues ni siquiera había maldecido ni una sola vez.

Sabía que debería sentirse un poco culpable por haberse reído cuando el caldero de Ron y el idiota de _San Potte_r había saltado por los aires segundos antes de que lo hiciese el de Finigan. Sabía que el que _él_ se riese de aquella manera había provocado que Ron se pusiera más nervioso aún y tropezase volcando el caldero de Brown y Patil. Y eso lo había hecho reír más. Dios, era un novio terrible, pero había sido demasiado gracioso como para no reírse. Aunque reconocía que podía haberse ahorrado las chanzas

Decidió remediarlo y se puso a maquinar planes para contentar al pelirrojo y hacerse perdonar, ( y así de paso, tener su cabeza lo suficiente ocupada como para no ponerse a analizar el porqué su subconsciente acababa de usar la palabra "_novio_"). Poco después, se vio interrumpido en sus maquinaciones cuando de repente el pelirrojo rompió el silencio:

-¡Maldito Snape! ¡Malditos Slytherin! ¡Y sobretodo maldito Malfoy!

- Eh, estúpida comadreja, límpiate la boca cuando hables de mí…

* * *

><p><strong>POV RON<strong>

No podía creerlo… se había enamorado de él. Le había costado casi un curso entero, un buen castigo de Snape y hacer el mayor ridículo de la historia darse cuenta, pero ahí estaba ese calor extraño en el pecho. Lo peor había sido darse cuenta de ello al ver al rubio mofarse de él. No le habría importado verle reírse si se hubiese limitado a eso ¡habían saltado dos calderos por los aires, cualquiera se hubiese reído! Lo que le había hecho sentirse humillado habían sido las chanzas de los Slytherin alentadas por _él_.

Como antes. Como si no pasara nada entre ellos.

Había pasado todo demasiado deprisa, apenas un puñado de segundos. Sin embargo, hubo un momento que pareció que todo ocurría a cámara lenta. Estaba preparando la poción de turno (ni siquiera había prestado atención a qué poción era) mientras miraba de reojo como su rubio cortaba unas raíces con esos movimientos tan sincronizados, profesionales casi, cuando un segundo después su caldero saltaba por los aires casi a la vez del de Seamus. Miré a Harry quien tenía la misma cara de desconcierto que él mismo; cuando de repente le vi mutar su expresión por una de profunda rabia.

No me hacía falta ser la profesora Trelawney para saber qué había provocado el cambio: Slytherins.

Lo que no esperaba era que Malfoy hubiese vuelto a liderar las burlas y estuviese riéndose de ellos de esa manera tan cruel. Y en ese momento todo empezó a ir a cámara lenta, ya que en _ese_ momento comprendió el significado del ardor en el pecho al ver a Draco riendo a mandíbula batiente. Y fue comprenderlo lo que acabó por arruinarlo todo. Se puso tan nervioso, se sintió tan descolocado, tan perdido que perdió el equilibrio y al querer apoyarse en la mesa de Lavender y Parvati, no apoyó bien y acabó perdiendo pie, tropezándose y llevándose tras él el caldero de las chicas; lo que produjo un estallido de risas general y un gran alboroto en el aula, produciendo un monumental enfado de Snape y su consiguiente castigo, del que milagrosamente Harry y Seamus se habían librado, gracias a que las burlas de los Slytherin, dirigidas por su novio, se habían centrado en él, y haciendo creer a Snape que había sido el único culpable del alboroto.

Y ahí estaba él, pensó con acritud (mientras imprimia más fuerza en sus movimientos, intentanto no pensar que acababa de llamar novio al cumpable de su actual situación), limpiando calderos por culpa de esas estúpidas serpientes, incluido el profesor Snape, cuando podría estar pasándoselo bien entrenando a Quidditch con el equipo de Gryffindor.

-¡Maldito Snape! ¡Malditos Slytherin! ¡Y sobretodo maldito Malfoy!

- Eh, estúpida comadreja, límpiate la boca cuando hables de mí…

* * *

><p>-¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué narices estás haciendo aquí?!- Soltó Ron, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa e intentando no enrojecer por completo, fracasando estrepitosamente.<p>

- Ver como una comadreja limpia calderos… ¿Tu qué crees, idiota? - Suavizó el tono antes de continuar - He venido a verte.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir burlándote? ¿Para seguir humillándome? ¿No has tenido suficiente?

- Venga, Ronald, Ron, no seas así. He venido en son de paz, ¿de acuerdo pequeño?

- No me llames pequeño, soy más alto que tu. - Dijo enfurruñado Ron

- Vamos, Ronnie, no te pongas así. Además, piánsalo bien, estamos tu y yo solos en un aula _íntimamente_ cerrada... ¿Se te ocurre un plan mejor? - Ronroneó el rubio.

- Pues mira, sí. Podría estar entrenando a Quidditch con Harry y los demás.

La cara de Draco no reflejó los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para no estallar en maldiciones. _Siempre él; siempre Potter pero esta vez no, cara-rajada; lo tendrás todo pero no me robarás a la comadreja_. En vez de enfrentarse decidió eliminar la distancia que les separaba, rodearle la cintura con los brazos, acercar su cara a su oído y susurarle:

-¿Estás completamente seguro, Weasley? ¿Prefieres el quidditch a esto?- Susurró antes de besarle suavemente el cuello -¿o a esto? - Ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja - ¿Puede Harry hacerte sentir esto? - Añadió rozándole con la punta de la nariz a lo largo de todo el cuello mientras pasaba sus manos por dentro del uniforme del pelirrojo - Dime, Ron ¿de verdad prefieres entrenar a quidditch?

-Maldito seas, Malfoy -dijo tragando fuertemente saliva, mientras buscaba con urgencia su boca - Jamás creí-_beso_-que llegaría el día-_beso_-en que hubiese algo –_beso_-que me gustase más que el quidditch-_beso_ ás volviendo mi vida del revés-_largo y profundo beso_-Pero no creas que voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente, hurón.

- Eso espero comadreja, no quiero que arruines todo lo que he maquinado para hacerme perdonar y creeme que me he esforzado-_beso en el cuello-_ Termina con esto rapidito y acude a la sala de los menesteres-_beso en el puente de la nariz_- Voy preparándolo todo- y acercando la boca a su oído susurró - No me hagas esperar, sabes que lo odio.- Y salió del aula dando largos y rápidos pasos.

Aún con la respiración agitada, mientras miraba a su alrededor y calculaba todo lo que aún iba a tardar en terminar de limpiar todo el estropicio, sabiendo que tendría que hacerle esperar, le gritó mientras se cerraba la puerta: -¿Cómo se supone que voy a limpiar esto "_rapidito_"?

Mordiéndose el labio pensó: ¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!


	6. Despertar contigo I (15)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos shots, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

**Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante más largo de lo habitual así que lo he partido en dos. Hoy os dejo la primera parte y mañana os dejaré la segunda.**

* * *

><p>Había una cosa que Draco Malfoy adoraba por encima de todo. Era algo que había descubierto hacía relativamente poco tiempo, pero nada más descubrirlo se coló en la primera posición en la imaginaria clasificación de las cosas que más le gustaban. Sorpresivamente, esa <em>cosa<em> era despertar junto a Ron Weasley. Pese a que roncaba como un demonio.

La primera vez que ocurrió se quedó paralizado al comprobar que se habían quedado dormidos en la sala de los menesteres. No sabía cuánto habrían dormido, que hora podría ser o si alguien habría llegado a echarles en falta. Cuando aún no había reaccionado del todo, Ron se removió inquieto en la cama, como presintiendo el malestar del rubio. Murmurando entre sueños algo similar a su nombre, se giró aún dormido hasta quedar de medio lado y estiró su brazo derecho posándolo sobre el rubio, buscando el contacto con su compañero; al notar el tacto de su cuerpo bajo su mano terminó de rodearle con el brazo y empujó para atraerlo hasta sí mismo, abrazándole; como un niño que abraza a su peluche al dormir. Aún entre sueños, se acercó a Draco, atraído por el calor de su cuerpo, le besó en la cabeza, volvió a removerse un poco más acurrucándose en su costado y siguió durmiendo.

El rubio había seguido todos sus movimientos atónito, sin acabarse de creer que el muchacho hubiese hecho todo aquello y siguiese durmiendo. El pelirrojo era completamente increíble. Era un bocazas, sí; tenía la capacidad de decir, hacer y comportarse la mayoría del tiempo de manera equivocada, también; pero después te regalaba una sonrisa en cualquier momento, por cualquier estúpida razón, de esas que te desmontan en un segundo y te dejan fuera de juego. Y luego, de repente, se sacaba de la nada momentos como este, como el que acababa de vivir, que lo hacían sentir especial.

Y a Ron lo hacía un ser único.

Hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que Ron era puro, sin dobleces, ni malicia o maldad real. Se sorprendía de que con todo lo que había vivido, con las batallas que había librado junto a Potter, con toda la maldad que habia tenido que combatir, Ron aún no se hubiese contaminado con sentimientos de desprecio, odio y venganza.

Sentirse abrazado por el muchacho cuando aún estaba dormido, sentir la tranquilidad que desprendía su relajada cara al dormir, le había hecho sentir un poco en paz consigo mismo, y cuando el gryffindor abrió sus azulísimos ojos, sintió que lo llenaba una sensación que no acertaba a describir pero que le hacía sentir realmente bien. Sensación que desapareció en cuanto pisó el exterior de la sala de los menesteres y volvió a la realidad: al encargo del Lord.

El contraste fue tal, que a partir de aquel día propició más ocasiones donde "accidentalmente" se quedasen dormidos y él pudiese disfrutar de la sensación de amanecer al lado del pelirrojo, observarle dormir y poder ser él quien le despertase para regalarse un primer plano de sus ojos azules.

Finalmente, ambos lo habían adoptado como una costumbre y pocas de las noches que se veían dormían separados. La rutina era siempre la misma, Draco era el primero en despertar, sobre una hora antes de que lo hiciesen el resto de habitantes del castillo, para después ocuparse de que lo hiciese Ron e irse cada uno a sus respectivas camas antes de que nadie notase su ausencia.

Pese a que nadie les había comentado nada aún, no estaban muy seguros de si alguien habría notado sus ausencias en sus habitaciones ya que alguna mañana habían tenido verdaderos problemas para llegar a tiempo a sus habitaciones por culpa de los habituales métodos usados para despertar a Ron. Y es que Draco no se resistía a seguir despertándole con una sesión de besos, y alguna vez habian ido más lejos de lo esperado.

Aunque ninguno se quejaba cuando esto ocurría.

Aquella mañana en concreto, el rubio observaba dormir a su compañero apoyado en su codo mientras pensaba, un tanto divertido, que si su relación seguía adelante deberían buscar en serio algún remedio para los ronquidos del muchacho si no quería que se derrumbaran las paredes de la Mansión.

Su mirada se ensombreció de repente al recordar al Lord, su encargo, la próxima guerra y todo lo que ello significaba. Aunque ambos sobreviviesen a la guerra era imposible que llegasen a estar juntos; primero porque Ron jamás le perdonaría la traición. Y segundo porque sus padres ya habían arreglado un matrimonio para él con una de las hijas de unos de sus poderosos amigos.

Casi prefería que lo matasen en la guerra…

¿Cómo podría estar con la hija de unos mortífagos después de _él_? ¿Cómo estar con alguien tan sucio como una aprendiz de mortífago cuando conocía lo que era estar con alguien tan honesto como Ron? Al menos para el pelirrojo será más fácil, o eso se imaginaba él. Seguro que Ron encontraba a alguien que le mereciese y estuviese a su altura, tal vez uno de esos Gryffindors, como Finigan, por ejemplo, siempre habían sido amigos por lo que había podido observar. Aunque seguro que habría una ley que lo prohibiese, pensó divertido, esos dos peligros juntos serian capaces de acabar por volar Inglaterra haciendo una simple poción para la tos.

¿Algún otro de sus amigos, entonces? Longbottom… No, definitivamente era peor opción que Finigan ¿Quién más podría ser? El nombre que cruzó por su mente hizo que se le agriara el gesto.

_Potter_…

La sola idea de Potter besando a su Ron, abrazándole, acariciando partes del cuerpo del pelirrojo que solo él había tocado hasta el momento lo puso de mal humor. De muy mal humor. De hecho, se había enfadado de tal manera que despertó al pelirrojo de muy malas formas:

- ¡Comadreja, basta ya de roncar! ¡Vamos, sal de la cama!

- smlsk un minuto más…- Ron abrió de repente los ojos- ¡Ehh! ¿Dónde está mi beso de buenos días?

- ¡Que te lo dé Potter! Y venga que se nos hace tarde - Gruñó Draco.

- ¿Y yo para que quiero que me bese Harry, so idiota?

- Tú sabrás, que siempre estáis tan juntitos - Escupió el Slytherin.

- Harry es mi hermano, a estas altura deberías haberte enterado ya - Ron salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

- Vaya, no sabía que Potter fuese pelirrojo, ¿Que tinte usa? - Intentó no mirar la amplia y torneada espalda de Ron mientras se vestía.

- Joder, Malfoy ¿Acaso tú tienes ganas de besar a Goyle? Harry es mi hermano, no quiero besarle. Al único idiota que quiero besar es a ti.- El Gryffindor acabó de vestirse y se dirigió a la salida de la Sala de los menesteres haciendo una pausa antes de salir - Aunque ahora mismo se me hayan quitado las ganas- Y salió dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>Tanto Draco como Ron estuvieron todo el día de muy mal humor y ambos lo pagaron con las personas que tenían más cerca. Ron estuvo a punto de escindirse en las prácticas de desaparición, discutió con Hermione y con Ginny a cuenta de insignificantes excusas dejando a las muchachas con la sensación de que el muchacho estaba perdiendo la cabeza; tuvo que aguantar las recriminaciones sobre sus modales al comer por parte de Parvati y Lavender, ya que el mal humor hizo que centrara todas sus energías en engullir sin consideración para no caer en la tentación de mirar a la mesa de Slytherin.<p>

Draco por su parte pagó su malhumor con Crabble y Goyle de tal manera que estos acabaron por esconderse de él, cuando estos desaparecieron buscó excusas para discutir con el tranquilo Nott y el afable Zabini y al final, cuando estos lo mandaron al cuerno, tuvo que conformarse con mortificar a los niños de primero.

A última hora del día, ambos necesitaban tranquilizarse y ambos decidieron buscar un momento de soledad. Ron se decidió por ir al lago a nadar y despejarse, prefirió el lago ya que suponía que Draco no iría por allí, ya que no tenía costumbre.

Mientras, el rubio había preferido subir a la torre de astronomía, un lugar que siempre le había dado paz y sabía que desde allí arriba podría divisar al culpable de su malhumor con facilidad si se cruzaba en el amplio campo de visión que proporcionaba la Torre.

(Continuará...)


	7. Es verdad hurón (9)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos shots, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

Ron acababa de entrar sigilosamente a su habitación después de dejar a Draco camino de su sala común. Se metió en la cama nada más llegar, aunque sabía que iba a ser incapaz de dormir. Miró a su alrededor para ver las camas de Neville y Dean, donde ellos dormían a pierna suelta, al otro lado, Seamus hacía lo propio, pero no así Harry que pese a que se hacía el dormido en su cama era muy evidente que estaba despierto. Sabía que había sido él quien los había espiado a Draco y a él hacía unos instantes y aunque le debía una explicación ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para tener esa charla.

Además, Malfoy no quería que nadie supiera de sus relaciones, y necesitaba tiempo para urdir una buena mentira que Harry se tragase, como que los nargles de Luna les habían invadido a Draco y a él y no eran dueños de sus actos.. Sí, claro. Muy creible. Draco podría hacer una excepción y permitir que Harry lo supiese.

Aunque bien pensado a él tampoco le apetecía que su mejor amigo supiese que andaba besuqueándose con una serpiente, por mucho que le gustasen los besos de la serpiente en cuestión. Pero no, definitivamente no le gustaba mentir a sus amigos. No quería traicionar así a Harry.

Difícil lo tenía.

Lo suyo sería dejar de verse con el Slytherin, le ahorraría problemas y lo mejor sería dejarle pronto, no fuese que le diese por enamorarse del rubio. Hizo una mueca solo de pensar en semejante posibilidad, no quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionarían los gemelos si se enterasen de algo así. Ni una horda de mortífagos podría librarle de sus pesadas bromas. Aunque pensándolo bien, Malfoy lo tenía peor: él tendría que explicarle a una horda de mortífagos porqué andaba besándose con un traidor a la sangre.

Malfoy besando a un traidor a la sangre. ¿Quien lo iba a decir?

Malfoy tenía razón en algo; su _relación _había cambiado. Al principio, alguien (habitualmente Malfoy) acorralaba en algún pasillo, aula o baño al otro (habitualmente Ron) para dar vía libre a sus hormonas y tener una sesión de violentos, bruscos y hambrientos besos y caricias. Eran una especie de desahogo físico.

El que tanto Harry como Hermione anduviesen tan ocupados ayudó a propiciar estos encuentros, ya que de andar juntos todo el día no habría sido posible que Malfoy lo secuestrase tan impunemente. Sin duda alguna, sus amigos se habrían enfrentado al _captor_ o el captor no hubiese intentado siquiera acercarse a él. Claro que, si no fuese porque cada vez se sentía más solo ni se habría planteado andar jugando con el hurón.

De hecho, la primera vez había sido posible porque Ron estaba tan enfadado con sus amigos por tenerlo abandonado que a la primera provocación del Slytherin en aquel baño había saltado como un resorte dispuesto a desquitar su rabia con él...

**Flashback**

Acababa de salir de la gran bañera y había empezado a secarse cuando la puerta del baño de prefectos se abrió bruscamente para dejar entrar a un furioso Malfoy que ni siquiera se percató su presencia. Se le veía realmente enfadado y frustrado, golpeó un par de veces el mármol de los lavabos con los puños e incluso llegó a tomarla con el espejo. En su rostro se reflejaba la rabia y parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de pura frustración. Finalmente, antes de que la escenita llegase a un punto demasiado incómodo en el que el rubio perdiese los papeles, algo que a Ron no le apetecía presenciar, decidió hacerse notar.

- ¿Que pasa Malfoy, no sabes llamar a las puertas antes de entrar? Ya no puede uno ni bañarse tranquilo.

El rubio dio un respingo y se giró varita en alto dispuesto a atacar.

- Eso hurón, ¡muy bien! Me interrumpes en medio de mi baño y ahora pretendes maldecirme, aunque estoy prácticamente desnudo y completamente desarmado. Cada día te muestras más valiente, tu papaíto debe estar orgulloso. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Emboscadas a los de primero cuando los pobrecillos bajen medio dormidos a desayunar?

- ¡Cállate, estúpido! ¡Deja de dec...

- ¿A quién llamas estúpido, imbécil? - Interrumpió violentamente Ron.

Antes de que pudiese pensarlo siquiera ya le estaba lanzando un puñetazo a la cara, que por muy poco pudo esquivar el Slytherin. Este inmediatamente contraatacó y en menos de un segundo estaban peleando con toda la rabia acumulada de semanas de frustración, lanzándose puñetazos, empujones y golpes a cualquier parte del cuerpo que pillaran.

En un momento de la pelea, después un buen rato golpeándose, tropezaron con los lavabos, obligándolos a parar en seco. De repente se encontraron mirándose a la cara, en una posición extrañamente semi-abrazados en la que habían quedado tras la interrupción de la pelea. La respiración agitada hacía que el pecho de Malfoy subiese y bajase pegado al pecho del pelirrojo, rozándolo como una caricia, mientras que, a la vez, Ron sentía las grandes y pálidas manos del Slytherin aferradas a su cintura desnuda.

Él mismo no podía controlar su propia respiración cada vez más agitada y no sabía si era por la agitación de la pelea o por sentir el tacto del otro cuerpo en el suyo, pero le costaba respirar con normalidad. Ahí donde estaban los dedos de Malfoy empezaba a quemarle la piel, como si sus dedos fuesen tenazas al rojo vivo y quisiera marcarle.

Pese a sus esfuerzos por controlar la tentación no pudo evitar posar la vista en el blanquecino cuello del Slytherin, y pudo comprobar cómo al rubio se le erizaba el bello del cuello ahí donde su aliento acariciaba la piel.

De repente y prácticamente a la vez, ambos tomaron consciencia de la desnudez del Gryffindor, que había perdido la toalla en algún momento de la pelea, dejándole totalmente expuesto ante el rubio. La respiración de ambos se agitó aún más, la presión de los dedos sobre la cintura del pelirrojo aumentó, ambas miradas se oscurecieron mientras cerraban fuertemente la mandibula, los dedos que Ron tenía puestos en los costados del rubio comenzaron la subida hasta el pecho mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. Al mirarse los grises del Slytherin se oscurecieron de nuevo durante un segundo para brillarle al segundo después de manera extraña.

De repente y sin previa palabra, Ron se encontró con que tenía una de las manos de Malfoy en la nuca y un segundo después la boca del rubio se apoderó de la suya con una fiereza que lo dejó paralizado por algunos instantes. Cuando finalmente su cuerpo pudo reaccionar lo hizo para sorprender tanto a Malfoy como a él mismo. Respondiendo al beso con la misma fiereza.

Se besaron con hambre, con furia, con rabia. Las manos se pasearon por ambos cuerpos, acariciando, apretando y pellizcando sin delicadeza, la ropa del que quedaba vestido empezó a desaparecer al ritmo de sus furiosas y bruscas caricias. Estaban peleando de nuevo, pero de una manera más satisfactoria para ambos.

Malfoy sabía bien lo que hacía y estaba llevándole hacía un terreno que el pelirrojo aún no había pisado y él, inexperto como era, no sabía cómo parar ni tampoco cómo continuar. Y definitivamente no sabía si quería parar o continuar.

Justo cuando el terrero era demasiado resbaladizo, alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta de cuarto de baño…

- ¿Ron? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Ocurre algo, Ron?- ambos pudieron escuchar la voz de Harry a través de la puerta.

Ambos se soltaron de inmediato rehuyendo mirarse, entre avergonzados y excitados. Ron intentó controlar para contestar:

- S-sí, Harry. Enseguida salgo, s-solo me he entretenido algo más de lo normal.

Empezó a vestirse un tanto abrumado por la situación, evitando mirar a Malfoy aunque no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo y comprobar como se vestía él también. Justo antes de salir pudo escuchar como el rubio escupía por lo bajini:

_-Estúpido Potter, siempre estropeándolo todo._

**Fin del flashback**

Con una sonrisa burlona Ron pensó en la conversación con Draco hacía unos minutos. Por mucho que dijese el hurón, él recordaba perfectamente quien había tenido el _arranque. _De hecho, no solo eso, si no que su segundo encuentro también lo había propiciado el rubio. La segunda vez que se encontraron fue justo al día siguiente después de la última clase del día. Ron pretendía pasar un rato con sus amigos para evitar pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero ellos tenían otros planes. Hermione corrió a la biblioteca y Harry se fue a una de las clases con Dumbledore, así que él decidió que aprovecharía el cambio forzoso de planes y bajaría a tomar el aire sin saber si podría evitar pensar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Al pasar por uno de los pasillos llenos de aulas, salió de una de ellas una mano que lo atrapó y bruscamente lo metió dentro. Nada más ver como se cerraba la puerta delante de sus ojos, escuchó una voz arrastrada en su oído: _Odio que me dejen a medias, comadreja. _

Tampoco ese día fueron más allá de besos y caricias gracias a que se vieron interrumpidos muy oportunamente por la voz de Snape en un pasillo cercano y salieron huyendo antes de que les atrapase. Tuvieron que esperar al tercer o cuarto encuentro, no lo recordaba bien. _Eres un mentiroso, Weasley_. _Lo recuerdas perfectamente, s_e dijo a sí mismo el muchacho. Fue al cuarto encuentro, de nuevo en el baño de prefectos, horas después de que Malfoy intentase llevarlo una vez más a un aula vacía y fueran interrumpidos por un alegre Harry, que pasándole el brazo por los hombros se lo llevara al campo de Quidditch. Harry, por cierto, iba tan alegre por tener tiempo libre que pasar con Ron que no se dio cuenta de nada, ni siquiera de la presencia de Malfoy.

Su primera vez no fue algo especial, él la recordaba dolorosa pero placentera. Y a la vez había sido humillante. Habia algo que le rondaba en la cabeza y le decía que los celos del rubio habían hecho que llegaran hasta el final esa vez. De hecho, lo único que podía recordar con claridad de esa noche le confirmaba esa teoría. Entre la neblina de sentimientos y sensaciones podía oir la voz del hurón, diciendole entre gemidos y estocadas, mientras le sujetaba el mentón firmemente con la mano obligándole a mirarle: _Mírame_, _Weasley, mírame. No es Potter quien está aquí. Mírame, Weasley._

Ahora al mirar hacia atrás podía ver cuánto había cambiado Malfoy desde aquel dia a lo que era ahora; y pese a que aún era bastante arrogante y prejuicioso, el chico se había suavizado mucho. Con él, también había cambiado su _relación, _que era más íntima en todos los sentidos. Ahora podían disfrutar de besos pausados pero también de charlas insulsas e informales. Es verdad, hurón ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

No sabía cómo reaccionaría Harry cuando por fin hablasen ni como le explicaría lo que había visto sin contarle su relación con el hurón, en todo caso, pensó reprimiendo un bostezo, se enfrentaría a ello mañana porque esa noche no era capaz de permanecer despierto ni un segundo más.


	8. El cumpleaños de Ron I (7)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos shots, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley caminaba fastidiado por uno de los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts camino de uno de sus rincones favoritos para estar solo, el cobertizo donde se guardaba el material de quidditch. Iba solo ya que había dejado a sus amigos hablando de la próxima cena del club de Slughorn y él no estaba de humor para aguantarlos. Dumbledore había suspendido la excursión a Hogsmeade del próximo fin de semana, tanto por precaución ya que temían nuevos ataques como por el temporal que estaban teniendo; esa excursión iba a coincidir con su cumpleaños y estaba muy ilusionado con celebrarlo en las tres escobas, comprando toneladas de dulces en honeyduck o productos de broma en Zonco, con lo que estaba bastante malhumorado.<p>

De repente sintió como alguien lo agarraba y tiraba fuertemente de él por la espalda; cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se encontraba ya atrapado en un hueco del pasillo donde en algún momento había habido una armadura, entre la pared y el cuerpo de un Slytherin rubio de ojos grises.

El rubio le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de encantador de serpientes junto a un sugerente "_hola"_, e inmediatamente después y antes de que pudiese contestar al saludo se encontró los labios ocupados por los del Slytherin que demandaban paso para una cálida lengua que empezaba a acariciar suavemente su labio inferior, a la vez que unas manos le rodeaban la cintura y comenzaban a acariciar lenta pero firmemente la espalda, subiendo por la columna vertebral y llegando hasta su nuca, donde con una mano empezó a masajearle el rebelde pelo y con la otra comenzaba el descenso por el costado hasta sus caderas. Llegados a este punto Ron había olvidado su malhumor, la excursión a Hogsmeade y hasta su cumpleaños, pero justo cuando iba a eliminar la barrera que impedía el paso hasta su boca, el rubio se retiró de la contienda y se separó de su compañero ganándose un gruñido de desacuerdo del Gryffindor.

- Hasta luego, comadreja. Ya nos veremos…

- ¡No me jodas, Malfoy! Solo me faltabas tú con tus jueguecitos. Menudo asco de día.

- Pero bueno… Si lo hago por ti, no está bien que le hagas esto a tu noviecita Lavender. Además, siempre puedes hacerle una visita para que te consuele.

- Tal vez lo haga, hurón idiota. Me largo de aquí.

El pelirrojo se fue en la misma dirección en la iba antes de ser raptado, pero cuando solo llevaba unos cuantos metros pudo escuchar como alguien caminaba tras él; como su enfado iba en aumento tomó la determinación de enfrentar a su perseguidor, así pues giró bruscamente con la varita en alto apuntando a una supuesta cabeza para no dar tiempo de reacción.

- Estúpida comadreja, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?

- ¿Y tú? ¿A qué juegas? ¿Cómo se te ocurre seguirme? Están habiendo ataques, ¿acaso quieres que te tomen por el culpable?

- Deja de decir tonterías, Weasley – Siseó Draco mostrándose incómodo de repente.

- No son tonterías. Incluso han anulado la excursión a Hogsmeade.

- Eso es por el temporal, no por un insignificante ataque - La incomodidad de Draco empezaba a ser plenamente visible.

- ¿Insignificante? Díselo a Katie Bell.

- Pst puede que tengas razón o no, en todo caso ¿a quién le importa una infantil excursión a Hogsmeade? - Draco intentó desviar la conversación para no verse atrapado por el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

- Muy bien, ahora resulta que soy infantil. ¡A mí me importaba! Iba a coincidir con mi cumpleaños.

- Acabáramos, Weasley; así que es eso.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Es mi 17 cumpleaños, mi mayoría de edad. Solo me había hecho ilusiones de hacer algo diferente, ahora me tendré que conformar con las clases de desaparición.

Ambos quedaron callados y Ron pudo ver como a Draco le cambiaba la expresión de la cara; ahora podía verse con toda claridad que estaba tramando alguna cosa. Volvió a lucir su sonrisa de encantador de serpientes y mirando al pelirrojo de medio lado le dijo:

- Deberías alegrarte, Weasley. Te has librado de una aburrida celebración en las tres escobas con unos aún más aburridos leones, dulces de honeyduck y alguna tontería de Zonco. En cambio, tendrás la suerte y el honor de celebrarlo con Draco Malfoy. – Según iba hablando se iba acercando e iba bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro en su oído.- Tu solo déjamelo a mí.

Ron sintió como le flojeaban las piernas, así que para recomponerse dio un paso atrás, carraspeó y con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir le espetó:

- No te creas tan especial, Malfoy. Primero debería saber que ofreces…

- Bueno, bueno- dijo levantando la ceja incrédulo - ni que si tuvieses cada día semejante oportunidad, pero como me siento generoso y para que sepas a qué atenerte, puedo ofrecerte un pequeño _anticipo_ esta misma tarde.- remarcó la palabra anticipo - Sala de los menesteres; a la hora de la ronda de prefectos, convence a Granger para que la haga por ti.

- Sí, claro, al estilo Slytherin, un perfecto encantador de serpientes ¿no? – Rió Ron

- Bueno, - acercando la cara peligrosamente a la suya y sujetándole la barbilla con el dedo índice y pulgar - esta serpiente está lo suficientemente satisfecha. Al menos por el momento.

- Suficientemente, querida _serpiente_ - replicó con una más que radiante sonrisa, que hizo que fuese esta vez a Draco a quien le flaqueasen levemente las piernas - es una definición que se queda corta, y usted Sr. Malfoy lo sabe.

- Ejem. Veo que vas captando "_el estilo Slytherin_".

- No sé de quién se me habrá podido pegar… - soltó intentando fingir inocencia.

Draco, en un tono irónico, pero más en broma que en serio respondió: - Ah, pero… ¿Qué te ves con muchos Slytherin?

A lo que Ron, sin poder contener la risa soltó: - ¡Uy, no gracias! Un Slytherin ya es más de lo que en ocasiones puedo manejar; y aún así a veces dudo que pueda salir indemne de esta.

- Nunca se sabe, comadreja. Nunca se sabe. – Y dándole el habitual beso de despedida en el puente de la nariz, se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse elegantemente.

Ron, al ver a Draco alejarse no pudo evitar pensar: _Puñetero hurón_, s_iempre debes tener la última palabra_. _Aunque al menos, esta vez no ha rematado con un "Y no llegues tarde. Odio esperar"_

Y girándose continuó su camino, que ya había sido interrumpido en dos ocasiones… pero cuando solo llevaba unos dos o tres pasos, escuchó a lo lejos una voz arrastrada:

- Por cierto, no olvides que odio esperar, así que ¡no llegues tarde!

(Continuará...)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me apetecía mucho hacer este capítulo, pero también me apetece escribir la reacción de Draco cuando se enterase del envenenamiento de Ron con el hidromiel, así que por eso este capítulo tendrá continuación, no se si será el próximo o pondré alguno entre medias. Por cierto que a esta parte de la historia ya le queda poco; pero me estoy planteando una continuación en el séptimo libro.<em>**

**_Es posible que tarde un poco más en actualizar los últimos capítulos, porqué de repente esta semana me encontré escribiendo una especie de secuela, ambientada en esta misma pareja pasados unos cinco años del final de la guerra. Es una historia corta; 5 capítulos; está casi acabada, pero quiero añadir un capítulo en medio de los que tengo, y falta el final (que ya tengo pensado). Posiblemente, vaya actualizando ambas historias intercalándolas. La nueva historia se llama "Recuerdos perdidos" y ya está publicado el primer capítulo._**

_**Por cierto, gracias por los reviews; **_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein, estos dos últimos capítulos no han sido tan románticos, pero te aseguro que la continuación de este sí lo será. Y la nueva historia, tiene momentos muy pastelones. He convertido a Draco en un superesposoamantedesumarido.  
><strong>_

_**¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!**_


	9. Esto es real, Yo soy real (6)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

><p><em>Draco Malfoy se despertó solo en su cama de su casita de veraneo en la playa. El sol entraba por la ventana a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca acompañado de una suave brisa. Después de tomar una rápida y refrescante ducha bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Allí encontró los restos del desayuno de otra persona: tostadas, café aún caliente y media jarra de zumo de naranja fresco. Tomó una tostada y se sirvió café en una taza; con ella en la mano salió al porche en busca de la persona que había desayunado antes que él. No lo encontró ni en el porche ni en el jardincito que rodeaba la casa. Dejó la taza y salió al paseo de la playa y después de unos metros pudo divisar un muchacho pelirrojo que jugaba con un perro labrador, lanzándole una mini quaffle. Cuando casi llegaba a su altura el labrador se dio cuenta de su presencia y corrió a su encuentro. Draco saludó cariñosamente al perro y ambos fueron hacía el pelirrojo; al llegar a su altura, este le saludó con un beso en los labios y un ¡Buenos días, cariño! Rantamplán y yo íbamos a dar un paseo, ¿Vienes? <em>

_Empezaron a pasear por la playa cogidos de la mano y haciéndose carantoñas cada dos por tres, mientras Rantamplán corría alrededor de ellos jugando con la mini quaffle. Draco no podía dejar de mira embelesado al pelirrojo; mientras, este le regalaba amplias sonrisas sorprendido porque el rubio no dejase de mirarlo. _

_- Por la manera de mirarme cualquiera pensaría que hace semanas que no me has visto. Y llevamos sin separarnos más de un año._

_- Ya me disculparás, pero si por mí fuese estaría mirándote toda la vida._

_- jajaja. Que tonto eres, Draco. Ven, vamos a tumbarnos un rato a escuchar las olas._

_Invocaron un par de toallas, las colocaron en la arena y se tumbaron. Draco, fijándose en su indumentaria le comentó a su compañero que no iban adecuadamente vestidos para la ocasión y con un movimiento de varita les cambió de ropa por un par de bañadores. _

_Aprovechando la escasez de ropa y que estaban tumbados, el pelirrojo empezó a darle pequeños besos por el tórax a la vez que le acariciaba suavemente el abdomen con una mano. Fue dirigiendo los besos hasta su cuello, donde al llegar los profundizó hasta que Draco sintió derretirse algo en su interior. Con una mano Draco redirigió la cara del pelirrojo hasta la suya propia para poder besarlo. Cuando lo tuvo a su altura, apresó sus labios entre los suyos y le besó como si hiciese siglos que esperase hacerlo. Rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho con sus brazos y los hizo girar hasta quedar encima de él. Una vez encima, se posicionó hasta quedar entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarle, mientras le acariciaba el muslo y el cuello. Cuando parecía que iban a estallar, el pelirrojo apresó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y los hizo rodar de nuevo hasta invertir las posiciones. Una vez encima de él, el pelirrojo lo miró con deseo, y habló con la voz ronca:_

_- Te quiero, Draco.- entre cortos pero apasionados besos le susurró al rubio- Mi amor, me haces tan feliz. _

_- Yo también te quiero, cariño.- murmuró con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación de los labios del pelirrojo en su piel- Te quiero muchísimo, Ron._

_- ¿Ron? ¿A quién llamas, Draco?- arrastró una voz que conocía muchísimo._

_Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su compañero para comprobar que ahora era su padre quien estaba de pie a su lado, con la máscara de mortífago alzada sobre su pelo para dejar al descubierto su cara._

_-Lucius, q-que haces a-aquí- Draco intentaba no dejarse llevar por el miedo mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ron- ¿D-donde está? ¿Qué habéis hecho con él?- Siguió buscando con la mirada pero no encontró ni a Ron ni a Rantamplan; ambos habían desaparecido._

_- ¿El traidor a la sangre? No deberías juntarte con traidores a la sangre, hijo- Lucius arrastraba las palabras mientras miraba al cielo- Así no es como te he educado. Vamos a tener que castigarte._

_En ese momento notó como se oscurecía repentinamente y en el cielo se formaban nubarrones extraños. El ambiente se enrareció y pudo oler a ocre mientras los nubarrones fueron tomando una forma concreta._

_- La marca tenebrosa- tenso el rubio._

_Antes de poder reaccionar se vio rodeado por los Carrow, Yaxley, Greyback, el propio Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y Voldemort. Delante de Belatrix y Lucius había un bulto en el suelo. Un bulto pelirrojo. _

_Al verlo, Draco se abalanzó sobre él, pero cuando estaba a un solo paso de él recibió un hechizo paralizador. _

_- Nooo! Ron! ¡Soltadme!_

_- Debes ser castigado, Draco - esta vez fue Bellatrix quien habló, con una voz peligrosamente suave- ¡Crucio!_

_Pese a que se preparó para sentir el dolor, este nunca llegó, sin embargo pudo ver como el bulto en el suelo que era Ron se estremecía y gritaba de dolor._

_- ¡Nooo! ¡Parad! ¡Ron!- Draco comenzó a sollozar- ¡No le hagáis daño, por favor!_

_- Ohh que tierno que te preocupes por el traidor a la sangre, Dragoncito- volvió a tomar la palabra Lucius mientras el resto reía la broma- ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! _

_Se fueron sucediendo una serie de crucios lanzados por todos los mortífagos, mientras que Voldemort quedaba a un lado observando la escena._

_- ¡Nooooo ¡ ¡Roooon!¡Ron! ¡Nooo! ¡Por favor, padre!- Draco tenía la voz ronca de gritar y sollozar, intentó mirar a su padre pero las lágrimas le nublaban la visión; intentaba concentrar sus fuerzas en escapar del hechizo paralizador sin resultado- ¡Ron aguanta, cariño! ¡Rooon!_

_Los crucios seguían sucediéndose junto con las risas y las burlas de los mortífagos incluido las del padre de Draco, hasta que Voldemort dio dos pasos adelante._

_- ¡Basta! Ya hemos perdido demasiado el tiempo. Lucius, espero que tu hijo haya aprendido cual es vuestro destino si sigue juntándose con indeseables. Bella, termina con el traidor a la sangre._

_Con una histérica risa y una mirada de lascivia, como si lo que iba a realizar le fuese a producir placer carnal, se acercó lentamente, alzando la varita con parsimonia, para aumentar la expectación. Ron levantó la cabeza buscando con la mirada a Draco. Este intentaba luchar contra el hechizo que lo paralizaba mientras gritaba._

_- D-draco, Draco….- el nombre salía agónicamente de los labios de Ron._

_- ¡Ron! ¡Te quiero! ¡Lo siento, mi amor!_

_Soltando una nueva carcajada, Bellatrix se dispuso a poner fin al espectáculo._

_- Avada…_

_-Dr-draco… Dra-co…_

_-¡NOOOO, ROONN!_

_- ¡Draco! ¡Draco! Draco despierta. Por favor, abre los ojos, estás teniendo una pesadilla.- Draco escuchó una voz a lo lejos que le invitaba a despertar- Vamos, Draco. Abre los ojos, _cariño_._

* * *

><p>Draco despertó repentinamente con la boca seca, lágrimas en los ojos, una desagradable sensación en su estomago y respirando agitadamente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama con las rodillas dobladas mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Sintió como una cálida mano le acariciaba la nuca y la espalda y se dejó invadir por la sensación de calidez que recorrió su espalda junto con la mano de Ron. Cuando empezaba a respirar más pausadamente sintió un beso en la espalda a la altura del omóplato y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese toda la espalda.<p>

- Tranquilo, Draco. Ya pasó todo. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.- Ron seguía acariciándole mientras le hablaba con voz tranquila.- Ven aquí.

Ron lo atrajo hacia sus brazos mientras hacía que se recostase en él. Draco aprovechó para enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de Ron y abrazarle con fuerza. Los últimos días sentía que necesitaba más que nunca abrazarse a él. De hecho, lo único que quería era abrazarle, aferrarse a él y no soltarle nunca para no perderle. Ahora que quedaba tan poco para que lo perdiese todo, lo único que buscaba era sentirse rodeado por los brazos de Ron.

- Ahora que estás más tranquilo, ¿me quieres contar que soñabas?- le preguntó el pelirrojo antes de darle un beso en el pelo.

- Preferiría no recordarlo. Era demasiado real.

- Bueno, ya pasó. No era real. Esto sí es real.- buscó su boca y le besó sonoramente.- Yo soy real.- Draco estrechó aún más el abrazo y le besó en el pecho desnudo.- Ahora ¿Qué tal si intentamos volver a dormir?

- De acuerdo, Weasley. Buenas noches, comadreja.

-Buenas noches, hurón.

...

...

- ¿Weasley?

-¿uhum?

- ¿Antes me has llamado _cariño_ mientras intentabas despertarme?

- ….

- ¿Weasley?

- ¿Yo? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Y duérmete ya, hurón!

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no quiso contradecirle.

- Eso me parecía. Que duermas bien, Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que debo la segunda parte del cumpleaños de Ron, pero antes ha salido esto.<strong>

**No soy de pedir reviews, pero me gustaría que me dieseis opinión. Cuando acabe los shots del sexto libro, ¿añado aquí los del séptimo, o creo un fic nuevo?**


	10. Algo va mal en mi cabeza (1)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

**Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. Debo la segunda parte del cumpleaños de Ron. Está en el horno, para el próximo capitulo estará lista.**

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley se encontraba desnudo y solo en el cuarto de baño de prefectos. Estaba acurrucado en un rincón, con las manos en la cabeza intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Acababa de perder la virginidad con Malfoy. Aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía señales de las uñas y dientes de Malfoy por la espalda, piernas, pecho, cuello,… Había sido doloroso y el muy desgraciado había aprovechado para humillarlo, pero había sentido algo que nunca jamás había sentido antes. Como un fuego que había invadido todo su cuerpo, un ansia de la otra persona que te llenaba la cabeza y no te dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese las manos o la boca del otro en tu piel.<p>

Sentía ganas de llorar. Había sido algo tan intenso, tan increíble y había tenido que ser con ese asqueroso hurón. Se odiaba tanto a sí mismo por dejar que fuese él el primero, como lo odiaba a él. Necesitaba una ducha, quería quitarse el olor del hurón del cuerpo, quería borrar el tacto de sus dedos en su piel. Y a la vez quería volver a sentir ese fuego, quería volver a sentir lo que sintió al tenerle dentro, quería volver a dejarse envolver por esa red de sensaciones que lo habían llevado casi a la locura.

Harry no debía enterarse, se lo tomaría como una traición, y no es para menos. Era el maldito Malfoy. El mismo que les había insultado, pegado y hechizado durante los cinco años anteriores. Su mayor enemigo. ¿Cómo había caído en sus manos? ¿Cómo había permitido que le tocase? Ya era malo haber estado besándose con él estos días atrás, pero había ido demasiado lejos. Esto tenía que parar. No podía continuar besándose por los pasillos con una maldita serpiente, y mucho menos podía ir acostándose con la maldita serpiente. La primera vez había sido un error, estaba enfadado, las hormonas dominaban su cabeza y no había sabido que estaba haciendo hasta que la voz de Harry le sacó del sopor; pero las otras tres veces, incluyendo la de esa tarde cuando Harry casi los pilla cuando había ido a buscarle para ir a jugar a Quidditch, había debido pararle los pies, o su boca, ya que estábamos.

Se levantó a duras penas por el entumecimiento del cuerpo y se metió en la ducha para quitarse los restos de Malfoy de su piel, cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó la puerta del cuarto de baño y al salir se encontró de nuevo con Malfoy de pie con los brazos cruzados y cara de aburrimiento.

- Ya era hora Weasley. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que esperarte mientras te duchas.

- Pues haberte largado, nadie te ha pedido que vuelvas. Pírate y déjame en paz.

- Me iré cuando me dé la gana, comadreja. – Se acercó peligrosamente despacio hacía él hasta quedar a un solo paso de distancia, le tomó por el mentón sujetándole la cara para obligarle a mirarlo – Solo quiero dejar claro una cosa. De lo que ha ocurrido, ni una palabra a nadie. ¿Lo has entendido? Ni una sola palabra a nadie.

- ¿Acaso crees que tengo ganas de que se sepa que he dejado que una asquerosa serpiente me toque? Por supuesto que no voy a dejar que nadie se entere de esto.

- Cuida esa lengua, Weasley. – dio un paso para eliminarla poca distancia que les separaba y dejó su boca a un centímetro de su boca – Además, no parecía que tuvieses mucha queja hace unos minutos, comadreja.

Inmediatamente después Malfoy volvió a apoderarse de su boca, introduciendo su lengua violentamente y sujetándole la nuca para que no pudiese escaparse. Ron se revolvió esforzándose para no rendirse a la placentera sensación que había empezado a llenarle, hizo fuerza hasta separarse de él, le dio un empujón y salió del baño.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su habitación y se metió en la cama rezando para que Harry estuviese ya durmiendo y no le hiciese preguntas. Pudo escuchar movimientos en la cama de Harry y temió que le interrogase, con lo que se hizo el dormido y empezó a fingir unos ronquidos. Fue incapaz de dormir en toda la noche, dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado con Malfoy. Aún podía oír en su cabeza la frase que había repetido Malfoy una y otra vez entre gemidos y embestidas: <em>Mírame<em>, _Weasley, mírame. No es Potter quien está aquí. Mírame, Weasley. _

Algo en su cabeza debía de ir mal, porque no era normal sentir lo que sentía cada vez que ese hurón le tocaba.

Al ver que estaba haciéndose de día se levantó y fue a tomar una ducha, esta vez a los baños comunes de su casa, no quería ni acercarse el baño de los prefectos para no revivir la noche pasada. Antes de que el baño se llenase de sus compañeros terminó su ducha y salió apresurado; no le apetecía toparse con nadie. Desayunó solo rápidamente y se fue hacía su primera clase. Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron él ya estaba sentado al lado de Neville y al terminar la clase salió el primero para no tener que hablar con sus amigos. Durante el resto del día estuvo repitiendo los mismos pasos, evitando incluso cruzar sus miradas. La última clase del día la compartían con los Slytherins y supo que además de evitar a Harry tendría que lidiar con las burlas de Malfoy y sus gorilas. Demasiado para un solo día.

Para su fortuna, Malfoy decidió ignorarle durante toda la clase, ni una sola burla, ni una sola mirada, ni una sola mueca. Pero para su infortunio, Harry había decidido que ya era suficiente de que Ron le ignorase a él. Así que al acabar la clase y antes de que Ron pudiese levantarse del pupitre Harry bloqueó la salida a la espera de su amigo.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Ron? ¿Por qué estás enfadado ahora?

- No estoy enfadado. Y tampoco ocurre nada. Solo me apetece estar solo, así que si no te importa me voy a tomar el aire. Solo.

- Sí me importa. Y a Herms también. Llevas unos días muy raros, Ron; no digas que no pasa nada, porque algo pasa.

- Harry, solo déjame que me vaya un rato, por favor. Ya os lo contaré cuando esté preparado.

- Ron…

- Por favor…

Harry levantó los brazos en signo de derrota.

– Cuando quieras, estaré ahí.

- Gracias, hermano – dijo Ron mientras por su mente pasaba "_ahí o en una de tus clases con Dumbledore o en cualquier otro sitio, como últimamente"._

Harry se marchó finalmente y cuando Ron iba a seguir sus pasos escuchó unos aplausos dados con desgana. Al girarse se topó con Malfoy que seguía dentro del aula.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme, hurón? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- Cualquier cosa que no implique un Weasley es algo mejor para hacer.

- Pues ya tardas. Adiós.

- sht sht sht. No tan rápido, comadreja. Ya te lo advertí una vez, _odio que me dejen a medias_.

- Ese es tu problema, no el mío, serpiente.

- Es tu problema cuando yo diga que es tu problema. Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos anoche antes de que te largases como el maldito desagradecido que eres.

- Sigue soñando, Malfoy. Búscate a otro y déjame en paz, ya te he soportado más de lo debido y estoy muy harto.

Una ráfaga de rabia cruzó los ojos de Malfoy volviéndolos de un gris muy oscuro. Eliminó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y lo acorraló contra la pared.

- Te dejaré en paz cuando a mí me dé la gana. – levantó la varita hasta tocar la barbilla del pelirrojo y empujó con ella hasta levantar el mentón lo suficiente para dejar su cuello al descubierto – ¿Entendido, Weasley? – Inmediatamente atacó su cuello con su boca, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando toda la superficie.

Ron intentó resistirse, pero el fuego que había sentido la noche anterior estaba subiéndole por el pecho hasta llenar todos sus sentidos, y al final, con un gemido se rindió y se limitó a simplemente sentir. Cuando las manos de Malfoy se acercaban peligrosamente a su pantalón recobró la cordura e intentó separarse de él.

- Suéltame, Malfoy.

- Cállate o tendré que amordazarte.

- He dicho que me sueltes, maldito hurón.

Malfoy lo giró hasta dejarlo de espaldas a él y lo empotró contra el muro del aula.

- He dicho que te calles.

- ¡Que me sueltes, Malfoy! No voy a dejarte tocarme de nuevo.

Malfoy lo aprisionó aún más contra la pared, haciendo que todo su cuerpo estuviese en contacto con el cuerpo de Ron. Este notó un duro bulto en la zona de sus nalgas y en contra de sí mismo sintió de nuevo el calor en su cuerpo, pero siguió luchando por zafarse de la prisión. Malfoy volvió a aprisionarlo y empezó a mordisquearle la nuca hasta hacerlo gemir mientras colaba su mano por dentro del pantalón de Ron. "_No. Aquí no, nos pueden ver"_ Era lo único que acertaba a decir Ron. Malfoy rió en la nuca de Ron. Le giró hasta dejarlo de cara a él de nuevo y lo miró con una mueca de superioridad. Acercó su boca a su oído y susurró peligrosamente: _"Esta noche. Mismo sitio, misma hora de ayer." _ Le dio un beso en el puente de la nariz e inmediatamente después, se separó de él y se dispuso a salir del aula; cuando estaba en el quicio de la puerta se paró en seco y dijo:

- Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, Weasley; odio esperar.

Mientras Ron intentaba recuperar el aliento supo que estaba perdido o definitivamente loco, porque estaba pensando en acudir a la cita.


	11. Despertar contigo II (16)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos shots, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

**¡Os dejo con la segunda parte del capi de ayer!**

* * *

><p>Después de pasar todo el día de malhumor ambos muchachos sintieron la necesidad de buscar tranquilidad para poner en orden sus pensamientos y su enfado.<p>

A última hora del día Ron decidió para ello ir al lago a bañarse y así despejarse. Prefirió el lago al baño de prefectos ya que suponía que Draco iría allí como la mayoría de las tardes, y aún estaba molesto con él y no le apetecía encontrárselo. Lo que él no sabía era que el rubio en vez de a tomar un baño había preferido subir a la torre de astronomía buscando calma, y había estado observándolo desde que entró en su campo de visión.

Después de media hora, Ron se decidió a salir del agua y fue hasta el césped para tumbarse en la fresca hierva a ver las primeras estrellas mientras se secaba. En la quietud de la tarde intentó pensar y poner algunas ideas en claro sobre su extraña relación con Malfoy.

Su relación hasta el momento se había limitado a ignorarse durante el día y encontrarse en secreto algunas noches al principio, y casi todas las noches en la actualidad. Y cuando ambos dejaron de lado el impacto inicial que les producía estar enredados con su mayor enemigo, todo comenzó a funcionar con relativa facilidad. En la actualidad, la relación solía ir bien, o incluso muy bien según la noche, hasta que al puñetero hurón le daba por ponerse estupendo y se ponía a insultar y atacar a Harry, o a Ron a costa de Harry, como esa mañana.

Y él no soportaba que siempre discutiesen a costa del odio que el rubio le tenía a su mejor amigo, y más cuando se empeñaba en disfrazarlo de absurdos celos: "que si ayer abrazaste muy efusivamente a Potter, que si no entiendo porqué siempre le sonríes tanto, que el cararrajada se toma demasiadas confianzas contigo, que si solo os falta besaros… "

¿Por qué no era capaz de entender que no había ningún tipo de atracción entre Harry y él? Era algo completamente absurdo ¡Si a Harry ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos! Era imposible que Draco estuviese celoso, no podía ser.

¿Podría?

¿Pero como una persona como Draco iba a sentir celos por alguien como él?

El pelirrojo suspiró sintiendo que se iba ablandando por momentos ¿Debería ir a hablar con Draco? Aunque no terminaba de entender como podía estar celoso no perdía nada por intentar explicarle de nuevo a ese orgulloso hurón que no debía preocuparse, ni por Harry ni por ninguna otra persona.

Verdaderamente estaba un poco harto de tener que aplacar sus celos hacía su hermano, porque eso era Harry para él, otro hermano más. Más que un amigo, era su hermano. Resignado, decidió que hablaría con él, una vez más, aunque se prometió que sería la última.

Con esa decisión clara, le quedaba decidir solo si ir o no esta noche a la sala de los menesteres para ver a Draco. Aunque él estaba más tranquilo seguía algo enfadado, y sabía que él también lo estaría y en el hipotético caso de que se dignara a aparecer por allí, no sabia si estaría en condiciones de entrar en razón o hablarle de Harry lo estropearía aún más todo.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una silueta recortada en la noche que empezaba a caer le tapó la vista de las estrellas:

- Hurón... -Dijo a modo de seco saludo.

- Comadreja... -Saludó el recién llegado.

El rubio se sentó junto a él, de espaldas al lago y de cara a Ron. Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió para preguntarle:

- ¿Querías algo, Malfoy?

El rubio carraspeó antes de hablar.

- Lo conseguiré. Algún día. Te lo aseguro.

Ron se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente al rubio, dejando sus cabezas bastante cerca.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas, Draco?

- Que algún día conseguiré controlar mis celos por Potter. Pero es que… yo… ¡maldita sea, Ronald! Tienes que entender que jamás he tenido una relación como la que tienes con él, tan íntima. Ni si quiera había conocido antes a nadie que tuviese una relación tan cercana como la vuestra. Y me descoloca, porque no lo entiendo. A mí me educaron con una idea de la amistad completamente diferente a la que tenéis vosotros dos. Incluso vosotros tres, incluyo en esto a Granger.- Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un gesto de impaciencia y fustración - A mí me enseñaron que solo se necestaban aliados o socios y que estos se podían desechar cuando diesen problemas.

El rubio cogió aire antes de continuar hablando, sin permitir que Ron le interrumpiese.

- Me educaron con la idea de que la afectividad estaba fuera de lugar siempre; hasta los matrimonios debían tener un mejor fin, mejorar la posición o la cuenta en Gringotts, pero dejando los sentimientos fuera. ¿Cómo quieres que entienda que quieres tanto a Potter si se supone que solo es un amigo? Y luego estamos nosotros ¡Que en teoría no somos nada! Ni amigos, ni pareja, ni nada, pero pasamos casi todas las noches juntos. ¿Cómo no voy a pensar que también podrías tener algo con él? Si por el día nos ignoramos y pasas las noches conmigo, que no harás con él que pasáis el día pegados.

Ron hizo acopio de paciencia antes de contestarle con todo calmado

- Te recuerdo que por el día nos ignoramos porqué así lo quieres tú. Yo no tendría ningún problema en compartir mis días contigo y con mis amigos. Y estoy cansado de repetir que eres el único idiota al quiero besar. Draco, tienes que entender que me haces daño cuando dudas de mí. Si te digo que no tengo nada con Harry, Neville, o Seamus es que no tengo nada con ellos. No soy un mentiroso, ni voy jugando con las personas. Además, ¿Crees que a veces no siento celos de Zabini ahora que os lleváis tan bien? ¿O de Parkinson? Pero no desconfío de ti, pese a que al principio estabas con esa víbora y conmigo. Dijiste que ya no tenías nada con ella, y te creí. De eso va esto de las relaciones, Draco.

- A mí me dijeron que las relaciones eran otra cosa. Negocios, poder y dinero, eso era lo único que importaba. Entiéndeme, estoy empezando de cero contigo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, Ron. Sé que no debería preocuparme por tus amigos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tú tienes algo con ellos que no tengo con nadie, ni siquiera contigo. Sí, - atajó el rubio al ver que Ron iba a interrumpirle - ya sé que soy yo quien ha decidido que sea así, pero porque así tiene que ser por el momento, ya puedes imaginarte lo que harían Lucius y Narcissa en cuanto se enterasen y más con lo que se avecina. Pero que ahora no podamos no impide que desee tener algo así algún día. Si hasta tuve celos de esa mema de Lavender porque ella podía besarte en público, reclamarte como suyo delante de todo el mundo, mientras que yo tengo que conformarme con tragarme la rabia y atacarte por las noches. ¿Sabes lo que significó verte con ella sabiendo que si algún día volvías a mi no podría reclamarte delante de los demás como ella hacía?

- ¿Celos de Lavender, en serio? Por Merlín, Draco! - Ron soltó una risotada - Que tonto eres a veces. Sabes que no llegué a sentir nada por ella, especialmente cuando la comparaba con lo tu y yo teniamos.

- ¡Calla, Weasley! ¡Que tú tienes celos por Pansy! ¡Y eso sí es ridículo! Todo el mundo sabe que era pura conveniencia, solo era alguien que estaba cerca y dispuesta, en el fondo jamás la he soportado. Demasiado creída, demasiado pretenciosa. ¿Y Blaise? Por Merlín, ni siquiera juega en nuestro equipo…

- Harry tampoco, Draco. Harry estuvo con Cho y según Hermione la única Weasley por la que siente algo es mi hermana.

- Vale, somos igual de ridículos ¿Contento? - Concedió a regañadientes Draco - No puedo prometerte que no tendré más ataques como el de hoy, pero sí puedo prometer que intentaré recordar esta conversación cuando me dé por pensar en tonterías como tener celos de Brown o Finigan o _Potter._

- De acuerdo, y si quieres yo puedo prometerte que cuando me dé por pensar en tonterías te las contaré para que veas que es algo normal sentir celos a veces y que yo también tengo ideas locas, pero que confío en ti.

- Es un trato, Weasley. En otro caso deberíamos sellarlo con un apretón de manos, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que tengo una idea mejor.

-De acuerdo, ¿Me esperas en la sala de los menesteres entonces y sellamos el trato?

Draco miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no habia nadie cerca que puede verles.

-No, no hace falta ir a la sala de los menesteres.

Y sin mediar más palabra, lo atrajo hacía sí, y cogiéndole de la nuca le besó con un beso que contenía muchas de las cosas que no podía decirle, un perdóname, te quiero, no quiero perderte y quiero seguir despertándome a tu lado todos los días de mi vida.


	12. El cumpleaños de Ron II (12)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

**Antes de empezar, los párrafos o diálogos que veáis en cursiva son copia literal del libro**

* * *

><p>Era la mañana del uno de marzo y nada más despertar Ron se encontró con un montón de regalos a los pies de su cama. A su lado Harry acababa de despertar y estaba ya con la cabeza enterrada en el mapa del merodeador en busca de lo que pudiese estar tramando Draco. Ron estaba tan impresionado con el montón de regalos que ni siquiera se molestó por la escasa atención que le prestaba en un día como aquel su casi-hermano, <em>estaba demasiado ocupado abriendo paquetes y de vez en cuando soltaba una exclamación de júbilo. <em>

– _¡Qué pasada de regalos me han hecho este año! -se alegró, y sostuvo en alto un pesado reloj de pulsera de oro con extraños símbolos alrededor de la esfera y diminutas estrellas móviles en lugar de manecillas-. ¡Mira lo que me han enviado mis padres! Jo, me parece que el año que viene también me haré mayor de edad_.

Siguió buscando entre los regalos y de repente divisó una tarjeta de color verde y plata. Había una comadreja dibujada en negro en la tarjeta que en cuanto pasó un dedo por el dibujo empezó a moverse, dando volteretas y jugando por todo el papel hasta que llegó a una esquina de la tarjeta donde empezó a retroceder para dejar paso a la cabeza de un gracioso hurón. De la boca del hurón empezaron a salir unas letras que desordenadamente empezaron a llenar huecos hasta completar una frase que ocupaba todo el espacio libre de la tarjeta que dejaban los dos animales. La frase era **"Feliz 17 cumpleaños, comadreja. Tu regalo te estará esperando esta tarde a la hora de la cena en el lugar de siempre. D.M."**

Ron miró a Harry pero este seguía enfrascado en el mapa del merodeador, aún así aprovechó para esconder rápidamente la tarjeta debajo de colchón, al mirar hacia abajo vio una caja de calderos de chocolate y dedujo que se habría caído del montón de regalos de su cama. Abrió la caja, comió uno y le ofreció a Harry.

– _¿Quieres uno? -le ofreció Ron con la boca llena, tendiéndole una caja de calderos de chocolate._

* * *

><p>No podía creer que esa estúpida comadreja le hubiese dado plantón. A él. A Draco Malfoy. Que además había preparado el mejor cumpleaños que podría tener ese idiota pobretón en toda su maldita vida. Iba a cruciarlo, a patearle, a arrancarle la piel, iba a librarle al mundo de uno de esos estúpidos Weasley, nadie lo echaría en falta, si algo había de sobra en el mundo mágico eran Weasleys. Seguro que había preferido celebrarlo con su amiguito Potter. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba no les había visto en el Gran Salón ni a la hora del desayuno, ni a la hora de la comida. ¿Quién se creía que era esa estúpida comadreja para dejarlo plantado por Potter? Había hecho que le enviaran los mejores dulces de Francia para la ocasión, ¡incluso le había comprado un regalo! Regalo que había acabado en el fuego de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. Iba a matarlo, ese estúpido lo pagaría muy caro. Y tanto que sí.<p>

A la mañana siguiente esperó disimuladamente en la mesa de su casa a que apareciese por el Gran comedor a desayunar para atraparlo nada más saliese, pero tampoco apareció; aunque el que sí acudió a desayunar fue el cara-rajada de Potter. Estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle donde había dejado a la comadreja cuando notó la agitación de la mesa de Griffyndor. Esos estúpidos leones siempre cotilleando, podía ver como pasaban de uno a otro algún chisme, pronto pareció que toda la mesa estaba al corriente y hablaban de una punta a otra. No estaba de humor para leones, así que dejó su venganza para la hora de la comida si no lo encontraba antes.

Se había pasado la mañana dando vueltas por el castillo y alrededores en busca de ese estúpido desagradecido, pero no había ni rastro del pelirrojo. Hastiado fue al gran comedor solo para pillarlo allí, cuando se sentó en la mesa escuchó a dos Slytherin de quinto comentar algo del profesor Slughorn y Weasley. Puso atención pero no dijeron nada que tuviese lógica para él. Después de algunos minutos apareció Pansy con cara de tener un cotilleo, estuvo a punto de levantarse para irse; definitivamente si de algo no tenía ganas era de escuchar los cotilleos de Pansy. Efectivamente, esta nada más sentarse dijo: "Os traigo la última de ese idiota de Weasley". Al oír el apellido de Ron decidió prestar atención a la charla de Pansy.

"Resulta que el muy idiota se tomó unos dulces con un filtro de amor de alguna leona, el profesor Slughorn le preparó el antídoto y después le ofreció un hidromiel que al parecer estaba envenenado. El muy idiota casi se muere, solo casi, ni eso sabe hacer bien. Dicen los Griffyndors que fue Potter quien le salvó la vida con un bezoar"

Draco sintió como si alguien le hubiese arrojado ácido en las entrañas. Estaba mareado y sentía ganas de vomitar. Salió corriendo del Gran Salón sin poder controlar las nauseas. Mientras salía del comedor pudo escuchar a Pansy decir: "¿Y a este que le pasa? ¿Ni siquiera va a terminar de comer?"

Caía la tarde y Draco aún no había podido averiguar nada más sobre el estado de Ron, empezaba a sentir ganas de poner bocabajo Howgarts hasta que alguien le dijese algo. No podía ir a verle a plena luz del día sin que nadie sospechase y no podría colarse en la enfermería por la noche. A no ser… algo en la cabeza se iluminó y empezó a trazar un plan. Cuando ya era de noche fue hasta la enfermería y fingió haberse cortado con un trozo de cristal, le contó a la enfermera una historia sobre hacer los deberes y un bote de tinta que cayó y se rompió y con el que se cortó al recoger los trozos; mientras la enfermera le curaba, buscó con la cabeza entre las camas hasta divisar una mata de pelo pelirroja, por suerte solo había otro alumno más en la enfermería y no le costaría mucho dejarlo fuera de juego. Cuando la enfermera terminó con la cura, le dio las gracias y fingió irse, se quedó oculto en un rincón hasta que la enfermera se acostó de nuevo, con mucho sigilo se dirigió a la cama donde dormía la enfermera y le echó un hechizo para que no pudiese despertar, después hizo lo mismo con el otro alumno que había. Una vez "solo", se dirigió hasta la cama de Ron.

Mientras se acercaba sintió como si una mano invisible le retorciese el estómago; al llegar a la altura de la cama de Ron, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al pensar lo que podía haber pasado _"y por mi culpa, por urdir algo tan penoso como lo de la botella de hidromiel ¿Cómo podía haberse torcido tanto su plan?" _No le importaba demasiado el profesor Slughorn, pero Ron jamás debió haber bebido de ese hidromiel, pensó Draco. ¿Cómo se las apañaba ese pelirrojo idiota para estar siempre en medio de los problemas?

Se sentó en un lado de la cama de Ron y siguiendo un impulso, le acarició la cara; Ron entre sueños al sentir el contacto de la mano, acunó su cara en ella y suspiró. Draco volvió a sentir como la mano invisible le retorcía el estómago. "Que cerca he estado de perderte, comadreja" "Maldito encargo del Señor Tenebroso…"

Draco se quitó los zapatos y se recostó al lado de Ron en su misma cama por fuera de las sabanas, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y descansó su cabeza al lado de la de Ron, sintiendo su aliento. Reprimió las ganas de llorar cerrando los ojos con fuerza "_Un Malfoy no llora y menos por un Weasley"_, pero aún en contra de su voluntad pudo sentir dos lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Pasó el resto de la noche en la misma posición, hubo un momento en que cayó dormido pero se despertó por lo que creyó había sido el contacto de una mano en su cara pero al mirar a Ron este seguía durmiendo en la misma pose, le vigiló el resto de la noche pero no hubo ningún cambio, finalmente al salir el sol se vio obligado a marcharse para no verse descubierto.

El resto de las noches que Ron pasó ingresado en enfermería repetía los pasos, iba a la enfermería con cuidado de no despertar ni a la enfermera ni al otro alumno y pasaba la noche al lado de Ron. Aún no había podido verle despierto, pero sabía que la oportunidad estaba muy cerca: el día del partido de quidditch entre Griffyndor y Hufflepuff. Todo el mundo estaría en el estadio y ningún estúpido griffyndor merodearía por la cama de Ron, con lo que él aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con él sin que nadie le descubriese. Llegó el día del partido y esperó pacientemente hasta que creyó que estaría todo el mundo en el estadio, entonces se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Cuando iba a mitad camino escuchó unos pasos y se topó con Potter.

_Al verlo, Malfoy se detuvo, pero luego soltó una risa forzada y siguió andando. – ¿Adonde vas? -le preguntó Harry. – A ti te lo voy a decir. ¡Como si fuera asunto tuyo, Potter! -se burló Malfoy-. Date prisa, todo el mundo está esperando al «capitán elegido», al «niño que marcó» o como sea que te llamen últimamente._

Sintió una rabia inmensa recorrerle el cuerpo, ese idiota de Potter había estado a punto de pillarle ¿Qué hacía todavía fuera del estadio? ¡Y por esos pasillos! Seguro que volvía de ver a Ron. Eran patéticos, ¿acaso no podían dejar de verse un solo día?

Tal y como se imaginaba Ron estaba solo en la enfermería, hasta la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba en el partido. Ron estaba sentado en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama; reparó en Draco de inmediato y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, le dirigió una sonrisa y un "_hola hurón_". Draco se acercó a la cama sin saber muy bien que iba a decirle. La mano invisible había estado retorciéndole de nuevo el estomago desde que le vio despierto y ahora que se acercaba a la cama retorcía con más saña.

Al llegar a la cama, no pudo controlar el impulso de tocarle y le acarició la cara, tal y como había hecho la primera noche, y tal y como había pasado esa primera noche, Ron acunó su cara en la mano, cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente; sin pensar lo que hacía Draco le besó en los labios. Tardó en separarse y al hacerlo vio que Ron seguía con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos le miró a la cara y le espetó: - Tienes mala cara, Malfoy.

- Mira quien fue a hablar, Weasley. – Se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de Ron. Bajó la mano que aún tenía en su cara hasta hacerla descansar en su pecho. – Menudo susto les has dado a esos Griffyndors, ¿eh?

- Ya, solo a los Griffyndors, ¿no? – y con una mirada de suficiencia del que sabe algo que nadie más conoce, siguió hablando – Ya era hora que vinieras a verme… de día.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Lo sabes? – de la propia sorpresa se olvidó de fingir. – Claro que sí. He estado esperándote todas las noches. – Dijo alegremente. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Draco se dispuso a explicárselo.

- La primera noche que desperté, no supe que había pasado. Solo tenía algún vago recuerdo de la mañana de mi cumpleaños, y haberme despertado en el despacho de Slughorn, por culpa de una poción de amortentia que ni siquiera era para mí. De repente estaba en la enfermería sin saber cómo había llegado allí ni porqué; al moverme me di cuenta que estaba aprisionado por un brazo y al girarme te vi allí durmiendo. Recuerdo que te veías tan… _(Guapo, pensó, pero no llegó a decirlo en voz alta)_, bueno da igual, el caso es que te vi durmiendo y no pude resistirme a besarte; pero te despertaste y tuve miedo de que si te dabas cuenta de que estaba despierto te marchases, así que fingí estar dormido. La noche siguiente, estaba despierto cuando llegaste porque estaba dándole vueltas a lo del envenenamiento, y como volví a temer que te fueses volví a fingirme dormido, el resto de noches estuve esperándote porque sabía que vendrías.

- Eres una comadreja idiota y estúpida, Weasley – la rudeza de sus palabras contrastaban con la suavidad con que las dijo – yo vine todas las noches esperando encontrarte despierto alguna vez. – en su mente pensó: y te veías tan guapo durmiendo que no quise despertarte ninguna noche.

- No tan idiota, Malfoy; esta comadreja ha conseguido que el hurón vaya a dormir todas las noches con él esta semana.

- A lo mejor este hurón pensaba venir igualmente toda la semana y te has perdido esto por fingir estar dormido – se puso a darle besos por el cuello, labios y pecho, mientras le acariciaba con una mano por debajo de la camiseta – O a lo mejor no. – dijo separándose – Nunca lo sabrás.

- Ahora estoy despierto, Malfoy. – la voz de Ron sonó enronquecida.

- Sí, pero mereces un castigo por engañarme toda la semana.

- ¿Te parece poco castigo quedarme sin tu regalo de cumpleaños por culpa de algún imbécil envenenador de hidromieles?

Algo cruzó por el rostro de Draco que le oscureció la mirada durante un par de segundos. Alzó los ojos para mirar a Ron y suspirando exageradamente dijo:

- De acuerrrdo. Cuando te den el alta, tendrás tu regalo.

- ¿Cuándo me den el alta? ¿No podrías darme un pequeño anticipo? – Ron sonó como un niño pequeño.

- Ya te di uno hace un par de semanas, ¿recuerdas? Tendrás que conseguir que te den el alta pronto. – sin embargo no pudo esconder una sonrisa al mirarle que hizo que Ron también sonriera; con lo que se rindió a la necesidad de besar al pelirrojo.

(Continuará…)

* * *

><p><strong>Pues sí, no me odiéis, tendrá una tercera parte. Dejé tanto tiempo fermentándolo que ha salido un capítulo tan largo que he decidido dividirlo en dos. La tercera parte y final del Cumpleaños de Ron lo tendréis la semana que viene. Palabra de Hufflepuf.<strong>


	13. ¿En qué estás pensando? (10)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

**Hoy el capítulo es más corto de lo habitual, he tenido a las musas de huelga.**

* * *

><p>Ron despertó con una sensación extraña en el pecho; tal vez fuese porque había sido la primera noche en toda la semana que había dormido en su cama y no en la que compartía con Draco en la Sala de los Menesteres y ya se estaba acostumbrando a pasar las noches acompañado y ser despertado a besos. Para apagar el repentino golpe de calor que había sentido se fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha.<p>

- Ron, deberíamos hablar – Harry encaró a Ron nada más verle salir del baño, aprovechando que Dean, Neville y Seamus habían bajado ya al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Ron supo que estaba llegando el momento en que ambos hablarían de lo que Harry había visto en uno de los pasillos del colegio hacía un par de días, aún así no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a ello. Ron sabía de la obsesión que tenía Harry por los supuestos planes de Draco y sabía también que no entendería fácilmente la postura de Ron.

- El hurón ocurre, Ron. ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Es un mortífago! ¡Y trama algo!

- Harry, no empieces con eso. – Ron hizo una mueca al ver que Harry había sido muy directo acusando de mortífago a Draco – Entiendo que sea difícil de aceptar, han sido cinco años de insultos y peleas, pero ya no es el mismo Malfoy, créeme.

- ¿Qué ha cambiado? No seas ingenuo, Ron, sigue siendo la misma rata de siempre. Lo que pasa es que tú estás colgado por él y no quieres verlo.

- Harry, por favor. Yo he visto como ha ido cambiando durante el curso, y aunque le queda mucho para ser una persona _normal, _ya no es ese Malfoy.

- Puede estés tan atontado por sus – hizo un gesto de profundo asco – _eso que hacéis, _pero los demás seguimos viendo al mismo Malfoy.

- No hacemos nada malo, Harry. Tú mismo nos viste, ¿no es así?

-¡Sé lo que vi! ¡Y es asqueroso!

- ¿Pero qué mierda dices? ¿Qué es lo que es asqueroso? Tú que defendías a mi hermana cuando me metía con ella por besarse en mitad de los pasillos… ¿Ahora vienes con estas? ¿Es por qué es un hombre? ¿Es eso?

- ¡ES POR QUE ES MALFOY! No sé qué mierda te ha hecho, pero no puedo creer que no veas que está utilizándote. Es un mortífago, trama algo, ¿no lo ves? – Harry se exasperaba y se sentía impotente ante la ceguera de Ron.

- Un mortífago no estaría con un traidor a la sangre…

- ¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Estáis juntos, sois pareja? – Harry casi se atragantó de la impresión al creer que la cosa entre ellos dos había ido más lejos de lo que él pensaba.

- No, nooo, no, no. No estamos juntos, pero _pasamos_ tiempo juntos, Harry. ¿Crees que el Malfoy de otros años estaría con alguien como yo?

- No, y es por eso que sé que te está utilizando. Trama algo y te está utilizando para sus planes. Para llegar a mí o algo así ¡Lo sé!

- Claro, porque no soy suficientemente bueno para que alguien esté conmigo si no es para utilizarme. – Hubo un deje de amargura en la voz de Ron, y cuando Harry levantó la mirada hacía él pudo ver que se sentía herido.

- Tú mismo has dicho que un mortífago no estaría con un traidor a la sangre, Ron.

- ¡Es que Draco no es un mortífago!

- ¿Ahora le llamas _Draco_? ¿Estás seguro que tu _dragoncito _no es un mortífago? Se sincero, Ron. ¿Lleva la marca, verdad?

Ron se quedó mudo y no supo que contestar, se quedó mirando a los ojos a Harry.

- Quien calla otorga, Ron. – Harry apretaba los dientes para no volver a gritarle.

- Nunca le he visto la marca. – contestó finalmente Ron; y en realidad no mentía, jamás había visto la marca, pero sabía que estaba en su brazo. Draco siempre se había ocupado de ocultársela, con vendas o con hechizos de cambio de apariencia.

Draco y él nunca habían hablado de la marca, ambos _sabían que el otro sabía_, pero nunca lo habían mencionado; era un tema tabú. Como el de los mortífagos o la Orden del Fénix. Deliberadamente siempre habían obviado que llegado el momento estarían en bando diferentes. Por eso Draco insistía en no contarle nada a nadie (aunque hubo momentos en los que Ron creyó que era porque Draco se avergonzaba de él), por eso ellos no hablaban de sentimientos (no es como si estuviese enamorado de Draco, que no lo estaba, pero era evidente que ambos ahora sentían algo por el otro) y por eso no hablaban fuera de lo que pasaba dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres. Él había visto la evolución de Draco, desde sus primeras veces, violentas, bruscas hasta lo que tenían ahora, suaves, lentas, sensuales. En esa evolución también se podía apreciar el cambio de Draco, por eso sabía que aunque tuviese la marca en el brazo, Draco no era un mortífago. Ahora venía lo difícil, hacérselo ver a Harry.

- Harry – empezó a hablar de nuevo Ron – te aseguro que él ya no es como era; he ido viendo como cambiábamos durante el año. Él y lo que sea que tengamos. Confía en mí, sé que Draco no es como su padre.

- El problema no es que no confíe en ti, es que no confío en él.

- Sé que puede resultar difícil de entender, pero… Harry, de verdad que no pondría en peligro tu vida. Si creyese que él trama algo contra ti o contra Herms no le permitiría ni siquiera acercarse a mí

- ¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿Crees que Hermione entenderá que _estés_ con la persona que peor la ha tratado en el colegio? ¿Y Lavender? ¿Crees que se merece qué le engañes con el hurón?

- ¡Claro que no! Intenté olvidar al hurón con ella, pero es más fuerte que yo. Cuando nos viste a principios de esta semana era la primera vez que estábamos juntos desde que estoy con Lavender. Sé que debería dejarle, porque además se supone que él es novio de esa _Parkinson, _pero al final siempre vuelve a mí y yo siempre vuelvo a él.

Ron empezó a relatarle como había empezado su relación con Draco, evitando los detalles más escabrosos, como habían evolucionado, el cambio de Draco, como habían ido conociendo de la vida del uno del otro, como Draco había empezado a respetar delante de él a Hermione y a su familia, en definitiva, de cómo habían llegado al punto actual.

- ¿Y si te estás equivocando, Ron?

- ¿Y si no lo estoy haciendo? No podemos saberlo, solo intento ir paso a paso y si al final me resulta que me he equivocado con él… me enfrentaré a las consecuencias.

Harry hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza – Yo no puedo estar tan seguro de él. Puedo fiarme de ti y respetaré tu decisión de seguir con él, pero no dejaré de estar alerta. Seguiré estando pendiente de sus planes.

Ron hizo un gesto de resignación y esbozó una media sonrisa – Al menos eso ya es un paso, hermano.

- ¿Le quieres? O sea, ¿estás…?

- No, no estoy enamorado – hizo una mueca – pero sí siento algo por él.

- Joder, Ron, ¿No había otro chico en el que fijarse en todo Hogwarts?

Ron río ante la ocurrencia de Harry – Bueno, no ha habido otro chico que me aborde en el baño de prefectos, al menos. Es que… cuando me toca, cuando me… mira con esos ojos grises – Ron se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras cerraba los ojos – Lo siento.

Harry le dio un golpe en el hombro, un tanto sonrojado – Vamos, hermano. Dejémoslo por ahora. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Ron le sonrió agradecido y le correspondió con un apretón en el brazo – Gracias, Harry. Sí, vamos a desayunar.

- Ron, solo una cosa más. Dile a ese hurón que si te hace daño, es hombre muerto.

Ron se echó a reír escandalosamente – Si le digo eso, el hombre muerto seré yo, Harry.

Y mientras ambos reían bajaron a desayunar conscientes de haber recuperado su amistad.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues esto se acaba, chic s Quedan solo cuatro capítulos para cerrar la etapa del sexto curso. Si continuo, lo haré en otro fic. Por cierto, la semana que viene no podré actualizar; pero intentaré actualizar a la siguiene antes del domingo. ¡Saludos!<strong>


	14. La muerte de Dumbledore (21)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

**Perdón por tardar más de lo habitual en actualizar. Tengo ambas historias un poco paralizadas este mes. En cuanto pase esta locura de mes volveré a la normalidad.**

**Para este capítulo necesitaba ser lo más fiel posible al libro, por eso he necesitado reproducir partes de él. Todo lo que está en cursiva es reproducción literal del libro. Hay algunas modificaciones, he prescindido de algunos párrafos y resumido otros para poder añadir mi historia.**

* * *

><p>Harry y el profesor Dumbledore acababan de volver al colegio después de encontrar el guardapelo que debía ser uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort. Al llegar se habían encontrado con la marca tenebrosa en una de las torres del colegio y habían ido directamente allí para averiguar lo ocurrido; temiéndose una trampa, Dumbledore, había obligado a Harry a ocultarse y le había echado un hechizo paralizador. Nada más hacerlo, alguien le desarmó.<p>

_Dumbledore se mantenía en pie sin dar señales de pánico o inquietud. Se limitó a mirar a quien acababa de desarmarlo y dijo:_

– _Buenas noches, Draco._

– Profesor…

– Tal vez debería decir que es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Draco. Pero supongo que en el fondo no lo es.

– ¿Tampoco le sorprende saber que hay mortífagos en el colegio, Profesor?

– No veo "ningún" mortífago aquí, Draco. – Remarcó la palabra ningún, haciéndole entender que no le consideraba uno de ellos.

– _Se han encontrado con algunos miembros de su guardia. Están abajo, peleando. No tardarán__en llegar. Yo me he adelantado. Tengo… tengo que hacer un trabajo. _

– _En ese caso, debes hacerlo, muchacho. – Draco Malfoy seguía mirando fijamente a Albus Dumbledore, quien, aunque pareciera increíble, sonrió.– Draco, Draco… tú no eres ningún asesino._

– _¿Cómo lo sabe? Usted no sabe de qué soy capaz -dijo con tono más convincente-, ¡ni sabe lo que ya he hecho!_

– _Sí, sí lo sé -repuso Dumbledore con suavidad-. Estuviste a punto de matar a Katie Bell… – _Dumbledore hizo una pausa para dar más efecto a sus palabras – y a tu amado Ronald Weasley.

_– _No hable de él. No se atreva a hablar de Ron, no sabe nada.

_– _Como iba diciendo sé que llevas _todo el curso intentando matarme; ya no sabías qué hacer. Perdóname, Draco, pero han sido unas pobres tentativas. Tan pobres, a decir verdad, que me pregunto si realmente ponías interés en ello…_

Dumbledore hizo derivar la charla que mantenían hacia los planes fracasados de asesinarle y en cómo había planeado y conseguido introducir a los mortífagos en el colegio a través del armario evanescente y como había hechizado con la imperio a Rosmerta para conseguir introducir el collar y el hidromiel.

_– Y la idea de envenenar el hidromiel me la dio esa sangre sucia de Granger; un día en la biblioteca oí cómo decía que Filch no sabía distinguir las pociones…_

– _Te agradecería que delante de mí no emplearas esa expresión tan injuriosa -dijo Dumbledore._

– _¿Le molesta que diga «sangre sucia» cuando estoy a punto de matarlo?_

– _Sí, me molesta, _y seguro que si le preguntas al joven Weasley también le molesta que llames así a su amiga, de bien seguro no te permite llamarla así en su presencia_ -confirmó Dumbledore -. Pero, respecto a eso de que estás a punto de matarme, Draco… Has tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerlo y sin embargo…_ a quien estuviste a punto de matar fue al propio joven Weasley.

– ¡No hable de él! ¡No vuelva a hablar de él! Ron no tiene nada que ver con esto; no hable de él, no-me-hable-de-él.

– Resulta cuanto menos curioso, Draco ¿No quieres que hable de él o que "te" hable de él? ¿Acaso mencionar al joven Weasley hace que flaquee tu determinación? Pensar en el joven al que amas, y no niegues que amas al joven Weasley porque es evidente, al menos para mí, y pensar en cómo reaccionará o se sentirá cuando sepa que me has matado ¿hace que quieras renunciar a realizar el trabajo y por eso no quieres que le nombre? ¿O es otro el problema? ¿Sabía, tal vez, Ronald cual era tu misión?

– ¡No! Por supuesto que Ron no sabe nada. ¡Cómo se atreve a insinuar que Ron pueda ser como … - Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado

– ¿Cómo me atrevo a insinuar que es lo mismo que tú? – Dumbledore rió débilmente – Muchacho, cada vez es más evidente que no eres quien pretendes ser – _Pero hablemos de lo de esta noche -prosiguió Dumbledore. _El director volvió a derivar la charla hacia el plan de Draco para asesinarle esa noche, la colocación de la marca sobre la torre y como habían sabido que no estaría en el colegio esa noche. A ojos de alguien más observador que Harry o Draco hubiese sido evidente que intentaba distraerle e intentar ganar tiempo para evitar que fuese Draco quien le matase.

_Entonces se oyó un fuerte estrépito, seguido de gritos cada vez más fuertes procedentes del interior de la torre_;

– _Sea como sea, nos queda poco tiempo -dijo Dumbledore-. Es hora de que hablemos de nuestras opciones, Draco._

– _¿Opciones? ¿Qué opciones? -gritó Malfoy-. Tengo mi varita y estoy a punto de matarlo…_

– _Amigo mío, no tiene sentido que sigamos fingiendo. Si pensaras matarme lo habrías hecho en cuanto me desarmaste, en lugar de entablar una agradable conversación sobre los métodos de que dispones para hacerlo._

– _¡Yo no tengo opciones! -dijo Malfoy, que se había puesto tan pálido como Dumbledore-. ¡Tengo que liquidarlo! ¡Si no lo hago, él me matará! ¡Matará a mi familia!_

Dumbledore decidió entonces hacerle ver que ya estaba al tanto del porqué Draco estaba obligado a matarle y que ese había sido el motivo por el cual no lo había enfrentado antes, para evitar que Voldemort sospechara y acabase con sus vidas.

– _Yo puedo ayudarte, Draco._

– _No, no puede. -La mano de la varita le temblaba cada vez más-. Nadie puede ayudarme. Él me dijo que si no lo hacía me mataría. No tengo alternativa._

– La tienes, Draco. Siempre la tendrás._ Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esconderte. _Estoy convencido que la familia de tu "amigo" estará encantada de protegerte como a otro de sus hijos. Contarás con la protección de la Orden, y así podrás conservar tu relación con Ronald. Él preferiría mil veces arriesgar su vida para protegerte a que tú te convirtieses en un asesino. _Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco… Tú no eres ningún asesino_.

_– _Es tarde para eso. Yo ya he perdido a Ron. Él jamás me perdonará. ¿Cómo va a perdonarme? ¡Le he ocultado lo que soy, lo que tenía que hacer! Ron no me perdonará ¿Cómo va a hacerlo si ni siquiera merezco que me ame? No le merezco; su familia jamás me aceptará. ¡Estuve a punto de matarle! ¿Cómo iban a aceptarme después de lo que le hice a mi … a Ron? - La voz de Draco se llenaba cada vez de más dudas, pero seguía con la varita temblorosa en la mano. Sus ojos, en cambio, reflejaban la terrible encrucijada en la que se encontraba – Es demasiado tarde para recuperar a Ron; él merece algo mejor que un débil aprendiz de mortífago.

_– _Eres algo más que eso, Draco. Puedes ser lo que tu elijas; solo tienes que escoger tu camino, no es necesario que sigas el que ellos te han marcado durante toda tu vida. Puedes ser feliz con el joven que has elegido para compartir tu vida.

– ¿Cómo podría ser feliz, Profesor? Si permito que asesinen a mi madre al elegir a Ron la culpabilidad nunca me dejaría serlo. Y sin él, sé que jamás lo seré. Me arrebataron la posibilidad de ser feliz, Profesor y ni usted ni la orden puede devolvérmela. Amo a Ron como no he amado jamás a nadie, Profesor; pero no puedo dejar morir a mi madre. Debo matarle, Profesor; me odio a mi mismo por ello, pero debo hacerlo. – Gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de los ojos de Draco. – Por mucho que odie decirlo… _Su suerte está en mis manos…_

– _No, Draco -corrigió Dumbledore-. Soy yo el que tiene tu suerte en las manos._ Permíteme hacer una última cosa por ti, para que no te pierdas definitivamente.

_Malfoy no respondió. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la mano seguía temblándole. A Harry le pareció que bajaba un poco la varita…_

_En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que subían atropelladamente la escalera, y un segundo más tarde cuatro personas ataviadas con túnicas negras irrumpieron por la puerta de la azotea y apartaron a Malfoy de en medio._

Llegaron varios mortífagos a la torre de los que habían entrado en el colegio, entre ellos el hombre lobo más buscado. Al verle, Dumbledore dio muestras evidentes de su desagrado ante la presencia de ese mortífago en particular.

_Fenrir Greyback sonrió burlón, exhibiendo unos dientes muy afilados. Le goteaba sangre de la barbilla y se relamió despacio, con impudicia._

– _Pero sabes cómo me gustan los niños, Dumbledore._

– _Bueno, no voy a negar que me disgusta un poco _tenerte aquí, en un colegio lleno de niños_. Y debo admitir que me sorprende que Draco te haya invitado precisamente a ti a venir al colegio donde viven sus amigos…_

– _Yo no lo invité -murmuró Malfoy._ Por un momento pareció que iba a reconocer su disconformidad con su presencia de la misma manera que Dumbledore; pero permaneció callado ante la presencia del resto de mortífagos. Draco, sin embargo, también temblaba por la posibilidad de que el hombre lobo mordiese a alguien… pelirrojo. Sabía que como traidor a la sangre, Fenrir no dudaría en atacarle, pues tenían orden de no ser clementes con sagresucias y traidores a la sangre. De repente, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

– _¡Ahora, Draco, rápido! -lo urgió con brusquedad el más salvaje de los cuatro mortífagos. Pero a Malfoy le temblaba tanto la varita que apenas podía apuntar con ella._

Cuando creyó que no tendría escapatoria, y ante el acorralamiento de los mortífagos iba a tener que cumplir finalmente con el encargo, Draco se vio salvado momentáneamente por la aparición del antaño profesor de pociones. – Severus… - El nombre de su padrino se le escapó como en un suspiro.

_Pero alguien más había pronunciado el nombre de Snape con un hilo de voz._

– _Severus…_

_Nada de lo que Harry había visto u oído esa noche lo había asustado tanto como ese sonido. Por primera vez, Dumbledore hablaba con tono suplicante._

_Snape no dijo nada, pero avanzó unos pasos y apartó con brusquedad a Malfoy de su camino. Los mortífagos se retiraron sin decir palabra. Hasta el hombre lobo parecía intimidado._

_Snape, cuyas afiladas facciones denotaban repulsión y odio, le lanzó una mirada al anciano._

– _Por favor… Severus…_

_Snape levantó la varita y apuntó directamente a Dumbledore._

– _¡Avada__Kedavra!_

_Un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita y golpeó al director en medio del pecho_.

– _Fuera de aquí, rápido -ordenó Snape._

_Agarró a Malfoy por la nuca y lo empujó hacia la puerta: _Draco parecía tan consternado como el propio Harry, y este creyó escuchar de los labios de Draco cuando salía con Snape: - Se acabó, ahora sí que le he perdido…

Harry nada más descubrir que estaba liberado del hechizo que le tenía paralizado comenzó a correr y disparar hechizos contra los mortífagos que se iba encontrando; al poco se topó con Ron y Hermione, y fue incapaz de mirar a Ron cuando les contó muy brevemente lo ocurrido antes de volver a salir corriendo en búsqueda de Snape. Por esa razón no pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Ron, ni como cayó de rodillas incapaz de seguir en pie; ni escuchó como el nombre de Draco salió con amargura de los labios de Ron. Por eso, no vio el corazón de Ron hacerse pedazos justo antes de levantarse con la determinación fijada en los ojos; ni lo vio correr detrás de él en busca de aquel al que solo unas horas antes había creído amar.

* * *

><p><strong>Quisiera poder deciros que la semana que viene actualizaré puntualmente, pero creo que sería mentir. Curiosamente, este capítulo que más de la mitad es reproducción literal del libro, es tal vez, el que más me ha costado escribir. No veía la manera de enlazar mi historia con el capítulo del libro.<strong>

**¡Gracias por los comentarios, sois maravillosos!**


	15. El cumpleaños de Ron III (13)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

**Una vez más, las partes en cursiva son copia literal del libro.**

* * *

><p>- De acuerrrdo. Cuando te den el alta, tendrás tu regalo.<p>

- ¿Cuándo me den el alta? ¿No podrías darme un pequeño anticipo? – Ron sonó como un niño pequeño.

- Ya te di uno hace un par de semanas, ¿recuerdas? Tendrás que conseguir que te den el alta pronto. – sin embargo no pudo esconder una sonrisa al mirarle que hizo que Ron también sonriera; con lo que se rindió a la necesidad de besar al pelirrojo.

Por las ventanas de la enfermería llegaba el sonido de los altavoces del estadio con los comentarios de Luna y mientras Draco besaba a Ron esta dijo algo que provocó las risas de Ron en la boca del rubio.

- Perdón, es por Luna. Espero que sea la comentarista de aquí en adelante, es muy graciosa. Me encanta esta chica. – Ron recibió un puñetazo suave en el estomago – Ouch ehh que me refería como comentarista. Eres el único rubio que me interesa.

- Más te vale, o tendré que buscarme otro pelirrojo. – Y volvió a besarle.

En ese momento Luna comentaba el golpe que había recibido Harry por culpa de una bludger lanzada por McLaggen, y ambos rompieron el beso.

- Deberías marcharte, seguro que lo traen aquí.

- Supongo que tienes razón – le dio un último beso en la boca – recuerda, consigue que te den pronto el alta si quieres tu regalo.

- Ehhh – protestó Ron al verle irse.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Ron se limitó a darse dos toquecitos rápidos el puente de la nariz, lo que hizo que a Draco se le escapase una sonrisa bobalicona. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y le dio un beso en el puente de la nariz antes de salir disparado.

Al siguiente lunes tanto Harry, al que habían ingresado por el golpe con la bludger, como Ron fueron dados de alta. A Ron le fue imposible librarse de Lavender el resto del día, así que no tuvo manera de comunicarse con Draco. Al salir de una de sus últimas clases del día, se quedó algo rezagado con el fin intentar escaparse de Lavender, cuando de improviso alguien lo atrapó por la espalda y lo metió en un aula vacía. Al cerrarse la puerta se encontró cara a cara con el rubio que había estado buscando todo el día.

- ¡Ya tengo el alta! – Dijo con su mejor sonrisa y se echó a reír al darse cuenta de lo infantil que había sonado – Perdona, es que me gustan los regalos. – añadió aún riendo. El rubio se rió con él. A Draco le encantaban y temía esos momentos con igual intensidad. Le encantaban porque el pelirrojo le hacía sentir a gusto y olvidarse de todo y los temía porque le hacían creer que eran una pareja de verdad y no podía permitirse siquiera el lujo de pensarlo. En ese instante, Draco se acordó de Lavender.

- Tienes que librarte definitivamente de tu novia.

- Lo intento. _Pero cuanto más le insinúo que quiero dejarlo, más se aferra ella a mí. Es como salir con el calamar gigante. _– Se justificó Ron – Pero de esta semana no pasa, ni yo puedo más ni ella se merece que yo juegue a dos bandas.

- Tú líbrate de ella o no hay regalo.

- ¡Y dale! Siempre con condiciones. Hijo, como te cuesta dar un regalo sin más. Bueno, de acuerdo. ¿Y cómo te lo hago saber?

- Simplemente lo sabré. Los cotilleos también llegan a la mesa de Slytherin.

- Bueno, Sr. Slytherin, mientras tanto venga usted para acá. – lo atrajo y comenzó a besarle.

- cht cht. He dicho que no hay regalo hasta que te libres de esa boba.- Dijo Draco separando la cabeza pero sin deshacer el abrazo.

- Esto no es mi regalo, es tu recompensa por pasar toda la semana conmigo en la enfermería – y volvió a atrapar la boca de Draco, el cual se dejó besar durante un largo rato.

- Debería irme, deben estar buscándome – Dijo Ron contra la boca de Draco, este volvió a atrapársela con la suya para seguir besándole, lo que hizo que Ron se riese. – ¿No se suponía que no había regalo?

- ¡Calla y sigue recompensándome! – Bromeó Draco.

Pese a estar encerrados en el aula y concentrados el uno en el otro, escucharon perfectamente una voz dulzona que llama a gritos a Ron.

- ¡Ro-Ro! ¿Estás por aquí?

El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado y al más puro estilo Draco Malfoy arrastró las palabras al hablar:

- Si vuelvo a escuchar a esa boba llamarte Ro-Ro juro que termino con ella.

- Pensaba que era yo quien debía terminar con ella – bromeó una vez más Ron, luego algo más serio se despidió: - Te veo mañana. Echaré de menos dormir contigo.

Para disimular el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, Draco llevó hasta la puerta a Ron de la mano, una vez allí este inclinó la cabeza ofreciéndole su nariz, que Draco besó a modo de despedida. Cuando Ron tenía ya la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y había empezado a abrirla, Draco puso la mano en la puerta y la contuvo para que no la abriese, le agarró de la cintura, le besó por última vez en el cuello y le dijo aún con la mano en la puerta: - Yo también, comadreja.

-.-.-

A Ron le llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba romper con Lavender, pero al final, fue Harry quien gracias a la poción Felix felicitis, consiguió que Ron y Ginny cortasen con sus respectivas parejas, además de conseguir el recuerdo que le pedía Dumbledore. A la mañana siguiente, medio Hogwarts sabía ya que Ron y Lavender lo habían dejado. Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Draco le hizo un gesto para hacerle entender que ya se había enterado. Al salir del Gran Comedor, Draco consiguió ponerse justo detrás de él y le susurró al oído: Busca la tarjeta que te envié el día de tu cumpleaños y sigue sus instrucciones.

Al llegar a su habitación hizo como que se le caía la varita debajo de la cama para aprovechar para sacar la tarjeta de debajo del colchón sin que sus compañeros de habitación se diesen cuenta. Sin sacar la cabeza de debajo de la cama vio que el contenido era el mismo que el día de su cumpleaños**: "Feliz 17 cumpleaños, comadreja. Tu regalo te estará esperando esta tarde a la hora de la cena en el lugar de siempre. D.M."**

Pasó todo el día nervioso hasta la llegada de la cena, cuando llegó la hora fingió encontrarse mareado y dijo a Harry que no bajaría a cenar, que iría a dar una vuelta para que le diese el aire para que se le pasara el mareo. Cuando Harry bajó al Gran Comedor, él aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la más nueva y arreglarse un poco el pelo; incluso se planteó ponerse colonia, pero temió las burlas de Draco.

Cuando apareció la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres estaba nervioso como en una primera cita, al cruzar al otro lado se encontró con una habitación preparada con una mesa con dos sillas, preparada ya para cenar con todo lujo, una cama en un lado de la habitación y una cómoda con una lámpara de luz tenue y varios cajones al lado de la cama, miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación y vio a Draco sentado en un sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, un brazo apoyado a lo largo del respaldo del sofá y el otro en su pierna. Draco tenía una mirada que hizo que le recorriese un escalofrío; estaba realmente guapo. Draco se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo; al llegar a su altura, se paro, le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y dijo – Feliz cumpleaños, Ron.- Y empezó a besarle hasta que sintieron que se paraba el tiempo en ellos dos. Draco se separó y guiándole con una mano en la espalda lo llevó hasta la mesa. – Antes de nada, cenemos.

La cena transcurrió entre exclusivos platos y besos. Draco no había reparado en gastos y buen gusto y consiguió desde platos de los restaurantes más exclusivos, pasando por vinos carísimos y terminando con los mismos dulces franceses que había conseguido la vez anterior. Durante toda la cena habían estado con una de las manos entrelazándose cada dos por tres y ya en el postre, mientras Ron se relamía con los dulces, Draco empezó a acariciarle la mano, hasta que este se olvidó de los dulces y empezó a prestarle atención a él, entonces se levantó, se acercó a Ron y sentándose a su lado le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, bajó un poco hasta llegar al cuello y se lo besó con cortos y sensuales besos, volvió a subir hasta su oído y le susurró:

- ¿Quieres ahora tu regalo? – Ron se limitó a asentir pues se había quedado con la boca seca.

Draco se levantó e hizo que se levantase Ron, se quedó a un paso de él y abriendo un poco los brazos dijo.

- Aquí lo tienes. _Yo_ soy tu regalo. – Redujo la distancia y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos – Hoy voy a ser para ti en todos los sentidos. – Ron lo miró sin saber muy bien que decir o que pensar, así que Draco continuó – He dejado a Pansy, ahora ya no tienes que compartirme con nadie, seré solo para ti.

- Por eso querías que dejase a Lavender. Parece lo justo. – Dedujo Ron.

Draco estrechó el abrazo y le besó con una muy inusual dulzura que Ron le desconocía y que jamás hubiese pensado que alguien como él pudiese tener. Ron no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese Draco y en lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, pero empezaba a entender que quería decir con lo de que iba a ser suyo; dudaba que hubiese sido o fuese a ser tan dulce y entregado con nadie más en su vida, ni siquiera con él mismo después de esa noche, así que se decidió a limitarse a disfrutar de su regalo. Draco estaba concentrado en besar y acariciar cada milímetro de piel de Ron, centrado únicamente en proporcionarle placer. Cuando sintió que Ron estaba a punto de estallar se lo llevó de la mano hasta la cama y allí le dio un último beso en la boca antes de decirle: - Esta es la segunda parte del regalo. Te dije que hoy sería para ti en todos los sentidos. Ron… aamm… es difícil decir esto sin que suene o cursi o grosero pero… uff esto que voy a decir es muy poco del estilo de los Malfoy… - suspiró antes de continuar - quiero que me hagas tuyo.

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar o contestar volvió a besarle atrayéndole aún más hacia él, Ron actuaba un poco torpemente, casi con miedo; cuando estaban ya sobre la cama, Draco le miró a los ojos antes de decirle:

- No tengas miedo, quiero que lo hagas. – Para romper un poco la tensión Draco bromeó torpemente – Pero se cuidadoso, no lo he hecho antes, bueno, ya me entiendes. – Ron le sonrió antes de contestar a la broma sobre sus labios – Yo tampoco, ya me entiendes.

Ambos rieron antes de volverse a besar.

A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó con una sensación de felicidad que no había sentido jamás; la noche anterior había sido la más maravillosa que había experimentado en su vida. Miró a su lado para encontrar a un Draco todavía dormido y todavía con una ligera sonrisa en la boca. Sabía que debía despertarlo para no llegar tarde a sus habitaciones tal y como Draco hacía con él cuando se quedaban a dormir en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero no quería que se acabase _"su regalo"_, porque en cuanto le despertase volvería a ser el Draco de siempre, y aunque últimamente había mejorado, quedaba a años luz del Draco de anoche. Con un suspiro de resignación, se dispuso a despertar a Draco. Le pasó suavemente la mano por el blanco torso desnudo y empezó a besarle suavemente por el pecho y cuello, cuando notó que Draco estiraba el cuello con un gemido para que siguiese besándole susurró contra su piel. – Buenos días. – Ron notó como a Draco se le erizaba la piel al sentir su aliento en el cuello. Ron fue subiendo hasta su boca donde Draco respondió al beso antes de separarse levemente para girarse hacia la cómoda que había al lado de la cama y coger un paquete, cuando lo tuvo en la mano se semi-incorporó y poniéndole a Ron en la mano el paquetito, le dijo: - Aún faltaba esto para completar el regalo. Ábrelo.

Cuando Ron deshizo el envoltorio se encontró con una caja de madera hecha de lo que parecía un montón de piezas con diferentes grabados. Intentó abrirla de varias maneras pero no fue capaz, así que miró interrogante a Draco. Este simplemente le dijo:

- La caja es algo así como un rompecabezas. Tendrás que resolverlo para abrirla y poder obtener la última parte del regalo. Solo te voy a dar una pista: Recuerda que tu regalo soy yo; mira los dibujos y piensa en cómo y dónde te beso, miro y toco. En cómo empezamos y como hemos avanzado. La cajita además es mágica y responderá si le preguntas, sobre mí o sobre la relación o sobre lo que necesites, pero solo si es para intentar abrir la caja.

Ron pasó dos dedos por la superficie de la caja y la silueta de un huroncillo que había en la parte superior se puso panza arriba como disfrutando de las caricias de Ron. Este no pudo evitar sonreír ante las gracias del animalillo. Miró a Draco aún con la sonrisa en la cara y le dio un último beso en la boca.

-Muchas gracias, Draco. Nunca olvidaré este regalo. Te haré saber si consigo abrir la caja.

- No hará falta; cuando abras esa caja y tengas en tu mano lo que contiene, yo lo sabré. – Draco le dio un pellizco en el costado antes de añadir – Anda, vámonos que hoy llegaremos tarde.

- Au, duele. En fin, supongo que volvemos al hurón de siempre. – Este hizo una mueca. – No te quejes, que el hurón de siempre no está tan mal, fue a verte a la enfermería. – Ron no pudo evitar reírse de la ocurrencia.

Mientras volvía a la Torre de Griffyndor Ron pensaba cuanto le gustaría que el Draco de la noche pasada se quedase para siempre, lo que no sabía era que no iba tan desencaminado, pues el incidente del hidromiel y su cumpleaños cambiaron algo en Draco para siempre.


	16. Algo va mal en mi cabeza II (2)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**Este capítulo es el POV de Draco al capítulo 11. Por si queréis revisarlo antes o después de leer este. **

**Y sí, ya lo sé, tenía esta historia muuuy abandonada. Más de dos meses sin actualizar. Debería estar avergonzada, lo sé. Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir.**

**16. Algo en mi cabeza va mal II**

Draco Malfoy se paseaba por la sala común de Slytherin como un león enjaulado, los que le conocían bien sabían que cuando encontraban en su rostro una expresión como la que ahora tenía era mucho mejor alejarse de su camino.

Draco llevaba comportándose extrañamente desde inicios del curso, pero en los últimos días su comportamiento había sido más extraño aún si cabe. Había dejado de lado su aislamiento silencioso para comportarse como un inestable Gryffindor. Lo mismo estaba concentrado en sus cosas como desaparecía durante horas o se paseaba arriba y abajo por la sala común. Justo como ahora.

- Draquito, ¿necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó Pansy

- No. – Fue el único sonido que consiguieron sacar de él en toda la tarde. Mientras, seguía paseándose por la sala común de Slytherin manteniendo una discusión consigo mismo.

_Weasley. Maldita sea, Draco Malfoy, con Weasley. De todo el colegio has ido a elegir a la irritante comadreja. ¿Dónde está tu dignidad de Sangrepura? ¿Dónde tu orgullo de Slytherin? ¿Y tu clase Malfoy? Para esta maldita locura antes de que pierdas definitivamente la cabeza. Ronald Weasley. Por el amor de Salazar, el maldito Ron Weasley. El mayor traidor a la sangre que te echarás en cara jamás. Solo la idea de rozarle debería resultarle repulsiva, no excitante._

El recuerdo del tacto de la piel cremosa de Ron pasó por su cabeza y no pudo evitar morderse el labio y pasar la mano por el cuello donde aún le hormigueaba la piel por el tacto de los dedos del pelirrojo (_si no_ _llega a ser por la interrupción de Potter… ¡Estúpido cararrajada!¡Como odio que me dejen a medias!_). Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de su sala común con un gruñido. Lo que le pasaba no era normal. No podía ser normal. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, se trataba de la comadreja! Si su padre llegase a enterarse le cruciaría. Eso por no hablar de lo que sucedería si llegase a oídos del Señor Tenebroso. Necesitaba salir a tomar el aire, de hecho saldría al lago si no fuese por el riesgo de encontrarse con la comadreja. Ya había tenido ración suficiente de zanahorias.

_Lo que necesito es echar un buen polvo con la primera que pase, alguien que no tenga pecas y pelo color calabaza._

- ¿Dragón, de verdad estás bien? – Insistió Pansy.

_Ya tenemos ganadora._

- Pansy, ¿Me acompañas a la habitación? Me gustaría enseñarte _una cosa._

- Claro, Dragón – Contestó ufana Pansy, pavoneándose por la Sala mientras le seguía hasta su habitación.

-.-.-

_Imposible_. Había sido imposible aprovecharse de Pansy, y todo porque no podía dejar de compararla con la estúpida comadreja. Y eso que ella había intentado ser complaciente, pero había sido incapaz de pasar de unos pocos besos y algo de magreo. Definitivamente, no era normal lo que le estaba pasando. Se tiró encima de la cama con un gemido de frustración. ¿Y si se lo tiraba a él? Seguro que así se olvidaba de ese incómodo asunto. Como había hecho con las demás, incluida Pansy, (aunque ella y los demás creyesen que aún tenían algo).

_¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Draco Malfoy, concéntrate en el encargo del Señor Tenebroso y deja de decir tonterías! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en tirarte a un traidor a la sangre? No es suficiente motivo para perder tu dignidad Malfoy el que ese traidor hiciera que pareciese que se paraba el tiempo mientras le devorabas la boca. O el que te hubiese arrancado la ropa como siempre has deseado secretamente que alguien lo hiciese. O que sus labios tuviesen un sabor, inexplicable y completamente fuera de lugar, delicioso._

Pasó la lengua por sus propios labios intentando recuperar el sabor de los del pelirrojo, pero hizo una mueca de asqueo al encontrar solo el de Pansy. Mierda, quería probar _ese_ sabor de nuevo. Una media sonrisa fácilmente confundible con una mueca asomó por su rostro. _Y lo tendría. ¿Acaso no decía Lucius que un Malfoy debía obtener SIEMPRE lo que quería?_

Iría a por él mañana mismo. Ese idiota era una presa fácil, más ahora que siempre andaba solo. Pobre Don nadie, ya ni siquiera Potter o la sangresucia lo querían, mejor para él, a más vulnerable, más fácil. Mañana sería un buen día, seguro. Le besaría, probaría ese sabor de nuevo y después se olvidaría de todo ese asunto y podría volver a la misión del Señor Tenebroso.

-.-.-

_¡Estúpido Potter! ¿Quién se cree que es para llevarse a la comadreja? Estaba a punto de volver a llevarlo a un aula vacía, para esta vez sí, probar ese sabor por última vez. Después de días sin hacerle caso, ha decidido justo ahora de acordarse de su amiguito pelirrojo. Y ese imbécil ha preferido irse... ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Dejarme plantado a mí por Potter pese a que le ha ignorado durante días... _

_Oh por las barbas de Merlín, Draco estás obsesionado con esa comadreja pobretona. Tendrías a medio colegio a tus pies si quisieras y te obsesionas por un traidor a la sangre que ni siquiera es digno de ti. Algo debe ir mal en mi cabeza, no hay otra explicación. ¿Cuántas veces van ya que os habéis besado? ¿3? ¿4? Y sigues igual de obsesionado. Eres tan patético como Weasley. Pero esta noche sí. Esta noche, dejarás claro quién eres y no habrá quien salve a Weasley de ti. Y cuando estés dentro de él entenderá porqué es estúpido preferir a San Potter antes que a Draco Malfoy._

Esperó a que terminase el entrenamiento de Quidditch y fue hasta el baño de prefectos donde sabía que iría Weasley para relajarse después y se dispuso a esperarle escondido en un rincón. Cuando entró su presa dejó escapar una sonrisa de anticipación, y cuando este llenó la bañera y empezó a desnudarse contuvo la respiración al contemplarle en todo su esplendor. Incapaz de aguantar más salió de su escondite.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí… - sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver la cara de estupefacción de Ron – el pobretón Weasley. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento con Potter? ¿Lo has disfrutado? Espero que sí, porque sabes tan bien como yo que el-estúpido-que-vivió no tardará mucho en volver a ignorarte. Eres tan poca cosa que ni siquiera Potter o la sangresucia te aguantan. – Había ido acercándose a Ron mientras se iba quitando la ropa sin dejar de mirarle. Ron se había quedado mudo y paralizado, pero al escuchar su insulto recuperó la movilidad y la voz.

- Eres un maldito gusano – escupió mientras se abalanzaba hacía él.

Draco esquivó el puñetazo, le atrapó el puño y le llevó el brazo a la espalda, con su mano libre, le cogió de la nuca y le besó bruscamente. A partir de ahí todo fue rodado.

-.-.-

Draco había salido del baño de prefectos poco después de terminar, solo esperó a estar completamente vestido. Salió sin decir nada, abrumado por lo que había pasado. Era él quien lo había planeado pero había sentido algo que nunca jamás había sentido antes y eso no estaba en su plan. Había sido como un fuego que había invadido todo su cuerpo, un ansia de la otra persona que te llenaba la cabeza y no dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese las manos o la boca del otro en tu piel.

Sentía ganas de cruciar a alguien. Había sido algo tan intenso, tan increíble y había tenido que ser con ese pobretón de Weasley. Había enloquecido, había sentido la necesidad de humillarle solo para desquitarse de lo humillado que se sentía él al encontrar tanto placer en alguien como la comadreja. Había sido brusco, más de lo que había sido las veces anteriores, pero realmente había sentido ansia por devorar a la comadreja. Sin duda el mejor orgasmo que había tenido jamás.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo, se había marchado tan rápidamente que no había visto como había reaccionado la comadreja, no es que le importara, claro, pero tuvo miedo de haberle hecho daño y que quisiera denunciarle ante McGonagall. Si ella se enteraba lo sabría Severus, y si lo sabía su padrino, pronto lo sabría Lucius o Voldemort. Y entonces estaría muerto. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en el baño; a primera vista no le encontró pero al escuchar el agua de la ducha que había en un lado, supo que aún no se había marchado. Esperó hasta que salió y al verle con el agua goteando y tapado solo con la toalla volvió a sentir un calor subiéndole por la espalda. Cruzó los brazos y fingió un gesto de aburrimiento, entonces Ron reparó en él.

- Ya era hora Weasley….

-.-.-

_Maldito desagradecido. Estúpida comadreja. _

Ese idiota había conseguido escabullirse cuando había empezado a besarle de nuevo con intenciones de repetir lo que había pasado escasos minutos antes. En el fondo debería estar aliviado, ya podía olvidarse de la comadreja y pasar a otra cosa, pero en el fondo lo único que podía pensar era en volver a atraparle. Algo tenía que ir mal en su cabeza, eso no era propio de él.

Durante todo el día siguiente se forzó a ignorarle, tanto en el desayuno como en la comida. Para acabar el día tenía la prueba más dura, su última clase era con los Gryffindor y debería forzarse a ignorarle durante una larga hora. Aún así al sentarse le miró de reojo y le vio tenso, ignorando a su vez a Potter y sentado lejos de él. Parecía que la comadreja por fin había decidido dejar de ser el perrito faldero del cararrajada. Nada más terminar la clase mandó a sus gorilas fuera del aula y él se quedó rezagado en un discreto segundo plano para felicitar a la comadreja por salir de las faldas de Potter, cuando vio que este abordaba a Weasley.

_Mierda, y ahora qué querrá ese. ¿Acaso es incapaz de dejar de interrumpir cuando quiero algo de la comadreja?_

Le escuchó preocuparse por la actitud que tenía el pelirrojo y aunque Draco supuso que la preocupación era real, Potter no insistió demasiado, en su opinión. Sin embargo, cuando le escuchó decir eso de _Cuando quieras, estaré ahí_ odió a Potter más aún de lo habitual. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Cuando quieras, estaré ahí? Que le aspen si eso no era una insinuación. Pero iba a dejar claro a ese pobretón de Weasley que era suyo, _y nadie tiene derecho a tocar lo mío, _pensó. En cuanto vio salir a Potter dio unos aplausos desganados para hacerse notar por la comadreja y dejó caer un comentario irónico sobre la escena que habían protagonizado los dos Gryffindor. Obviamente, Ron entró al trapo enseguida y comenzaron una breve discusión y Draco sintió de nuevo esas ganas de devorarle.

_A la mierda el orgullo Malfoy, la dignidad purasangre y la soberbia Slytherin_. – pensó mientras atacaba su cuello, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel. – _Voy a seguir metiéndome en los pantalones de Weasley, traidor a la sangre o no. Es más, no pienso permitir que nadie más ponga un dedo en esta deliciosa piel_.

_Ay Merlín_, gimió mentalmente, _definitivamente algo va mal en mi cabeza_.


	17. El maldito regalo del maldito Malfoy(14)

**Bueno, aquí vengo de nuevo. Intenté no tardar tanto pero me vi absorvida por un Drarry para un AI y no era capaz de escribir nada más.**

**Por cierto, este capítulo está dedicado a "Cris", porque siempre deja algún review y anima a continuar el fic. Como siempre deja mensaje como guest, nunca he podido agradecerle sus comentarios, así que quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias desde aquí.**

* * *

><p><strong>17. El maldito regalo del maldito Malfoy<strong>

Ron llevaba un par de días escondiéndose de todo el mundo, incluidos Harry, Hermione y Draco, para buscar una tranquilidad que le permitiese al menos intentar abrir la cajita del regalo del rubio. Llevaba días estancado, y no veía la manera de seguir adelante, tan solo había conseguido el primer paso y estaba comenzando a volverse loco.

Ese día en concreto había ido hasta uno de sus rincones favoritos, el cobertizo para guardar el material de Quidditch. Estaba plácidamente sentado en un viejo asiento arrancado de las graderías que había encontrado en una esquina del cobertizo y él había transformado en un cómodo sillón (truco que le había enseñado Draco, algunas semanas atrás). El cobertizo estaba iluminado por un potente lumus de su varita que había dejado sobre una estantería para que el alcance de la luz fuese mayor. Sujetó la caja a la altura de sus ojos, observándola atentamente para ver que secretos se le habían escapado hasta ahora. El pelirrojo tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, adoraba mirar la cajita y acariciar las siluetas talladas en la madera, amaba sentir como los grabados acariciaban sus dedos.

Draco le había dicho que el regalo era él, y la caja, ciertamente era como él, olía como él, era igual de complicada e igual de bella. Además, se entremezclaba ese aroma tan característico del rubio con el de la madera de Alerce con la que estaba hecha la cajita. Al pensar en ella Ron volvió a reprimir una sonrisa. Solo alguien como Malfoy podría haber elegido madera de Alerce para crear una caja como esta. Cualquiera hubiese elegido una madera normal, encino, roble, arce, cedro, fresno,… Pero no, él no era alguien cualquiera, era un Malfoy. Y solo un Malfoy podría haber elegido, buscado y conseguido Alerce; la madera que utilizaban los griegos en sus rituales mágicos o religiosos y que más tarde los romanos, magos o muggles, utilizarían para crear los muebles más lujosos de las _familias más importantes_.

Lo alucinante de esta historia era que Draco Malfoy le había dado a _un Weasley_ un objeto creado con esta madera. Y no iba a ser él quien le dijese al hurón que con ese gesto distinguía a los Weasley como una familia importante.

Acarició con el pulgar levemente la parte por donde jugueteaba el huroncillo hasta verle ponerse panza arriba para recibir sus caricias, lo que le hizo reír quedamente. Esbozando aún una pequeña sonrisa volvió a intentar abrir la caja. Con cuidado dio el primer paso, y el único que había logrado hasta el momento, llevó el pulgar hasta la comadreja y la llevó hasta el cuadrado donde había una sirena, después hizo lo mismo con el hurón. Cuando ambos animalillos estuvieron en el mismo cuadrado comenzaron a jugar juntos. Mientras los animalillos jugaban fue dando vueltas a la caja en sus manos mirando los diferentes dibujos que había distribuidos por los cuadrados que formaban la caja.

Estaba el cuadrado de la sirena, que simbolizaba el cuarto de baño de prefectos, donde todo había comenzado. Reconocía también la enfermería, que suponía que sería uno de los últimos pasos, ya que su ingreso por el envenenamiento fue poco antes de darle el regalo, pero había otros dibujos que aunque reconocía a que podían pertenecer, no sabía donde encajarían en su historia; por no hablar de otros que ni siquiera sabía a que pertenecían. Por ejemplo, suponía que el cuadrado con un rayo y unas gafas redondas correspondería a Harry, pero no acababa de entender si era cuando les interrumpió en los primeros días propiciando el ataque de celos de Draco que a la postre sirvió como aliciente para su _primera vez_ o si era el día que imprudentemente se habían besado en un pasillo y Harry les vio escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Sin embargo, había un cuadrado con Dragón que no tenía ni idea que podría ser. ¿Qué tendría que ver un Dragón con ellos? A parte de la obvia similitud con el nombre de Draco, claro. Sin embargo, no podía referirse al rubio ya que él estaba simbolizado por el hurón, así que el Dragón dejaba de tener sentido para él, por lo menos hasta el momento. También había un cuadrado con un ramillete de lavanda, que evidentemente correspondía a Lavender, en otro podías ver un pupitre y una silla medio tumbada, que no acababa de tener claro a qué se refería, y en otro había una nariz. ¡Una nariz! ¿Qué significaba eso?

Había intentado preguntarle a la caja sobre Harry y sobre el Dragón, pero no recibía respuesta; bueno, sí, la recibía, pero no recibía una respuesta que le sirviese de mucho. Ya que en ambas ocasiones la respuesta había sido la misma.

Al formular una pregunta el hurón se iba a un cuadrado vacío y allí aparecían una serie de letras que poco a poco iban formando una frase.

"_No es posible responder a esa pregunta"_

- ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios se supone que significaba esa respuesta? – Pensó el muchacho.

Decidió intentar otra estrategia. Preguntar por el siguiente paso seguramente sería absurdo, ya que se suponía que la caja estaba hecha para que solo él, o alguien que conociese paso a paso su relación, pudiese adivinar como abrirla, por lo tanto, la caja no iba a responder una pregunta que cualquiera pudiese formular.

De repente, a Ron se le encendió una bombillita.

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Qué bobo soy! Lo que debo hacer es formular la pregunta de una manera que quede claro que soy yo quien la formula y no alguien que casualmente haya encontrado o robado la caja.

Para ello Ron decidió preguntarle a la caja si para obtener una respuesta debía formular la pregunta dejando claro la identidad de quien la formulaba. Alzando la caja, que no había soltado, hasta colocarla a la altura de sus ojos formuló la pregunta.

- Para que me des una respuesta que pueda serme útil para abrir la caja, ¿debo expresarla de una manera que te permita saber que soy yo, Ron Weasley, quien la formula?

Entonces, el hurón dejó los juegos con la comadreja y salió del cuadro donde se encontraban ambas, saltando entre las diferentes figuras talladas por la caja hasta aparecer en el cuadro vacío. Una vez allí, el alegre bichito, dio una graciosa voltereta antes de adoptar una postura tranquila. En cuanto el animal quedó quieto, comenzaron a aparecer unas letras, que fueron ordenándose para formar la respuesta.

"_Si respondo es que sé que eres tú quien pregunta."_

¿Y eso que quería decir? – Pensó de nuevo Ron. - ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Siempre tiene que ser tan complicado!

Lo intentó de nuevo con otra pregunta.

- Si otra persona te tomara y te preguntase ¿Responderías de alguna manera o te quedarías en "silencio"?

Las letras de la anterior respuesta fueron difuminándose rápidamente según el animalito saltaba por todo el cuadro, cuando estas letras desaparecieron el hurón volvió a su sitio y volvió a adoptar la misma postura que en la anterior pregunta y poco a poco fueron apareciendo nuevas letras.

"_No es posible responder a esa pregunta"_

Ron gimió de frustración a la vez que dejaba la caja aparte con suavidad. En cuanto sus manos dejaron de estar en contacto con ella los grabados volvieron a su estado inicial, quedando estáticos, simulando ser una caja tallada normal, sin ningún tipo de magia.

Draco era un puñetero retorcido, definitivamente. ¿Por qué demonios no "era posible responder" a una sencilla pregunta? Ron que pensaba que había dado un paso adelante con la anterior respuesta a su pregunta, se encontró con que volvía a estar como al principio. Tenía que haber alguna diferencia entre ambas preguntas para que una hubiese sido respondida y la otra no. El muchacho siguió dándole vueltas a lo mismo durante un buen rato, analizando ambas consultas y sus respuestas en un intento de descubrir que había hecho que una de ellas hubiese obtenido una respuesta y la otra no. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y volver a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando la puerta del cobertizo se entreabrió lentamente. De ella emergió una cabeza rubia que echó un rápido vistazo al interior hasta encontrarle, dedicándole una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Sabía que estarías aquí, comadreja – Dijo el recién llegado mientras terminaba de entrar y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. – Te escondes a menudo en este sitio.

- Es un sitio tranquilo – respondió descuidadamente el pelirrojo.

- Y polvoriento – comentó agudamente Draco.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, hasta que el rubio se adelantó hasta donde estaba Ron y le enfrentó de cara.

- ¿Por qué te escondes de mí? – preguntó con semblante severo.

Una sonrisa se fue colando en la cara del pelirrojo substituyendo a la inicial expresión de confusión que la pregunta le había dejado.

- No me escondo de ti. Al menos, no solo de ti. – Dijo calmadamente Ron – Solo buscaba un poco de tranquilidad para intentar descifrar algo de esa endemoniada caja. Eres retorcido, Malfoy. – Dijo con un tono que pretendía más provocar que insultar.

Draco hizo un mueca fácilmente confundible por una sonrisa mientras que con una floritura de su varita convirtió el sillón en una estrecha cama, con Ron todavía encima.

- Retorcido, ¿eh? – Dijo con un tono peligroso mientras iba subiendo a la cama - ¿Quieres comprobar hasta qué punto puedo serlo, Weasley?

Ron soltó una risotada mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura y la nuca para atraerle hacia él y besarle.

-.-.-

Ron se encontraba en la cama que compartía con Draco en la Sala de los Menesteres; estaba aún despierto, mientras pensaba de nuevo en como abrir la caja. A su lado Draco dormía ya plácidamente desde hacía un buen rato.

Pese a estar agotado (y no era para menos, ya que al sorpresivo encuentro en el cobertizo le había seguido otro aún mejor en la Sala de los Menesteres después de cenar y recuperar fuerzas) no era capaz de dormir, sentía que estaba cerca de descubrir que había funcionado y que había fallado en sus preguntas a la caja. Había algo rondándole la cabeza pero no podía terminar de darle forma y eso le tenía en vela.

- Duérmeteee – dijo somnoliento Draco mientras se apretaba más a su cuerpo buscando calor. Ron sonrió y sin mirarle enterró una de sus manos en el pelo del rubio para hacerle un suave masaje que hizo ronronear de aprobación a Draco.

Cuando el pelirrojo sintió un brazo rodeándole la cintura cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez de sentirse abrazado, ya que habitualmente era él quien rodeaba al rubio con su brazo. Draco desde su cumpleaños estaba siendo más amable y entregado; extrañamente amable y entregado, pero no quería pensar en eso, prefería dejar donde estaba esa sospecha que había arrinconado desde el primer momento hasta el fondo de su mente para no tener que pensar en las probabilidades de la autoría de su envenenador.

La línea de pensamientos de Ron fue derivando en lo ocurrido en la enfermería y pronto se encontró rememorando la celebración de su cumpleaños con Draco, cuando le entregó "su regalo". Sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que acariciaba el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura, sin alejar su otra mano del pelo del muchacho. Por su mente pasó cada imagen y cada palabra que se dijeron aquella noche tan especial. Suspirando, decidió que era hora de intentar dormir y se acomodó en la cama pegado al calor que emanaba el rubio. Cuando finalmente estaba cayendo en las redes de la somnolencia, hubo algo que hizo clic en su cabeza y recordó una de las últimas frases que Draco le dijo cuando le entregó la caja:

"La cajita además es mágica y responderá si le preguntas sobre mí o sobre la relación o sobre lo que necesites, _pero solo si es para intentar abrir la caja_."

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido por el descubrimiento. En la pregunta que había respondido había especificado que era para abrir la caja y en las anteriores no. En cuanto tuviese cinco minutos lo intentaría de nuevo añadiendo un para abrir la caja (y si no lo hacía en ese mismo instante era solo porque la cajita se encontraba en su baúl en su habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor). Con ese pensamiento le dio un beso en la sien a Draco y se dispuso a dormir abrazado al calor del rubio.


	18. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? (3)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**Si el otro día le dediqué el capi a Cris, hoy es para Chiara Polairix Edelstein, por sus comentarios y apoyo en los Dron que he escrito. Gracias!**

**Cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo la idea era completamente diferente, de hecho debía ir sobre una de las pistas para abrir la caja, pero mis dedos llevaron la historia por este otro lado...**

* * *

><p><strong>18. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?<strong>

Estaba siendo uno de los días más tediosos que recordaba, lo único capaz controlar su malhumor era saber que hoy _también_ _le vería_. Y es que llevaba días descentrado, sin intentar avanzar nada con "_el encargo_" y sinceramente cada día le apetecía menos ponerse con ello. Era un maldito plan suicida y pasara lo que pasara él iba a perder. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a su padre hablar de la gente que había matado con el Señor Tenebroso? Lucius parecía, incluso, orgulloso de ello, jamás le había trasmitido que hubiese sentido alguna vez el regusto agrio que él sí sentía cada vez que hacía algún conato de ataque al director o veía los avances con el plan del armario evanescente. Lucius tan solo le transmitía la satisfacción de librarse de esa enfermedad que eran los muggle, sangresucia o cualquier enemigo del Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo, él sentía cualquier cosa menos satisfacción.

Incluso había llegado a sentir repulsión de él mismo.

Así no era como esperaba que sentirse cuando aceptó la marca. Entonces creyó formar parte de algo grande. Importante. Inmortal.

Sin embargo, ahora se sentía un juguete roto, un maldito títere, el último peón de un juego de locos, dirigido por el _mayor de los locos_. Era algo absurdo; Lucius, tan orgulloso de ser un sangre pura y de su linaje, arrodillado ante un megalómano mestizo criado entre muggles. Y obligándole a él, a su hijo, "al orgullo de la familia Malfoy" a someterse a su voluntad. Verdaderamente absurdo.

Había tenido que meterse en el agua para darse cuenta que no le gustaba la playa. Había tenido que entrar en el infierno para comprender que él no era su padre, y tampoco quería ser como su padre, pese a lo que había creído, o le habían hecho creer, toda su vida.

Si recordaba ahora todas las veces que había hablado con Gregory o Vincent sobre la muerte a muggles o sangresucias se admiraba de lo idiota que había podido llegar a ser. Hablar de matarlos había parecido siempre muy sencillo, enfrentarse de verdad a matar a alguien era una cosa muy diferente. No es que ahora le gustasen los muggles o sangresucias. En absoluto. De hecho ni siquiera toleraba a los traidores a la sangre… bueno, tal vez con los traidores a la sangre debería hacer _una_ excepción, había _un_ traidor a la sangre que sí le gustaba.

O algo así.

Le disgustaba que fuera un Weasley, un maldito pobretón sin dignidad, con una más que inútil capacidad para controlar sus emociones. Tan trasparente como las copas de cristal de la Mansión Malfoy. Era tan evidente cuando algo le disgustaba que siempre había sido un blanco fácil para las bromas, tanto de sus hermanos como de él mismo. Siempre había sabido en las ocasiones que cruzaban miradas cuándo quería verle muerto, cuándo simplemente sentía asco o cuándo sentía desprecio por él. Y ahora, también podía ver como escondía su mirada para que no notase el deseo en sus ojos, o que a veces no acababa de creerse lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, o las veces que se sentía culpable por mentir a sus _amiguitos._ Todo lo transmitía con sus ojos.

Tan trasparente que era irritable.

A veces cuando cruzaban miradas en el comedor o en clase podía leer perfectamente el miedo en sus ojos. _El miedo. _Como si fuera él quien estuviese amenazado de muerte por el Señor Tenebroso. Absurdo, ¿de qué podía tener miedo Weasley? ¿De que su amiguito Potter se enterase de que se revolcaba con su enemigo? Completas niñerías. Miedo debería sentir _él _que debía matar al mago más poderoso del mundo mágico (después del Señor Tenebroso) si no quería que su madre y él fueran asesinados por el maldito Lord. Y había visto suficiente como para conocer los métodos de asesinato de los mortífagos y saber que haría cuanto fuese necesario para no morir por sus manos.

El maldito Weasley no sabía que era sentir miedo. Por eso le irritaba tanto, porque él no sabía qué era enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso. Y lo del ajedrez mágico de primer año no contaba. Ni lo del basilisco. Ni lo de la Sala de las profecías del Ministerio. Además, quien realmente se había enfrentado a él había sido Potter, no la comadreja.

Aunque sí, vale, de acuerdo, reconocía (aunque jamás en voz alta y delante de nadie) que en ocasiones él también tenía un miedo similar a aquel que debía sentir Weasley. Porque ¿Cómo no iba a sentir miedo de las garras qué le arañaban las entrañas al verle sonreír a otro? ¿Cómo no tener miedo si ansiaba cada día más, la llegada de la noche para verle retorcerse de placer debajo de él? ¿Cómo evitar el miedo si se sentía más poderoso cuando le veía echar hacía atrás la cabeza con los ojos en blanco por sus caricias y besos en esa deliciosa piel que cuando lograba realizar un difícil y oscuro hechizo?

¿Qué se suponía que debía sentir, aparte de miedo, cuando todo lo que podía pensar en los momentos más oscuros era en el sabor de sus exquisitos labios? ¿Cómo no entrar en pánico cuando consideraba que enterrarse en la estrecha, húmeda y deliciosa cueva de Ron era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida? ¿Cómo no sentirse paralizado de miedo cuando solamente se sentía completo cuando estaba dentro de Weasley?

¿Cómo podía Ron tener ese sabor tan delicioso? ¿Cómo podía ser su piel tan adictiva? ¿Cómo iba a sacar adelante su plan si únicamente podía pensar en la boca de Weasley en la suya propia? O en su piel. O atrapando entre sus cálidos labios su hombría.

¿Cómo no temblar cuando el mundo se detenía cada vez que los larguiruchos dedos del pelirrojo se enterraban en su pelo? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir si era más importante tenerle entre sus brazos gimiendo que cumplir con "_el encargo"_? ¿Cómo no temer lo peor si cada vez más habitualmente se colaba su nombre de pila en su cabeza en vez de su apellido? ¿Cuándo había empezado a ser Ron y en vez de Weasley?

La maldita comadreja era lo peor que le había pasado jamás. ¿Cómo se atrevía a complicarle la vida así? ¿Por qué no podía renunciar a él? ¿Por qué no era capaz de dejar de pensar en poseerle ni un solo segundo? ¿Qué poción debía de haber bebido para odiar más a Potter por ser el amigo más cercano (demasiado cercano para su gusto) de Weasley que por ser el mayor enemigo del Señor Tenebroso?

Maldito Weasley ¿Por qué ya no podía odiarle?

¿Qué clase de hechizo le había echado para que con solo recordarle sintiese ese abrasador calor subirle por todo el cuerpo? ¿Qué tenía ese maldito Weasley que no podía quitarle las manos de encima? ¿Por qué si siempre había odiado las pecas anhelaba ahora la llegada de la noche para besar todas y cada una de las pecas del cuerpo del pelirrojo? ¿Cuándo se había convertido el crear senderos conectando sus pecas con su lengua en su pasatiempo favorito?

¿Cuándo había decidido que solo él podía ahogarse en sus ojos azules? ¿Cuándo había empezado a odiar a todo aquel que fuese receptor de alguna de sus sonrisas? ¿Cuándo descubrió que una de sus sonrisas era capaz de iluminar mejor que el más poderoso lumus?

_¿Cuándo le permitió tener el poder de cambiar su malhumor con tan solo la promesa de un beso en cualquier aula abandonada?_

Draco suspiró pesadamente. Ese no era el mejor momento para empezar a cuestionarse todas las cosas que había creído saber hasta el momento por culpa de un idiota pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no acostumbraban a pasar en el mejor momento, si no, al parecer, en el más inoportuno. Y para muestra, su _relación _con el pobretón.

Nunca debería haberse refugiado en el baño de prefectos aquel día. Nunca debería haberle besado por primera vez. Debió olvidar el sabor de sus labios cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

Pero no lo hizo y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Ahora solo podía nadar a contra marea, esquivando las coces que su consciencia le daba cada vez que caminaba hacia un destino que ya no quería o silenciando la voz que le gritaba _peligro_ cada vez que permitía que su necesidad de Weasley se impusiera a todo lo demás.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de esta? De bien seguro, no sería indemne. Ninguno de los dos lo haría. Conocía lo suficiente a Weasley para saber que no lo pasaría bien cuando se enterase que se había revolcado con un _mortífago_. Pero tal vez, si aguantaba un poco más, si seguía esquivando toda coz de su consciencia, si seguía sin escuchar sus propios deseos, tal vez, solo tal vez, al menos su madre sí saldría ilesa.

Inspiró aire profundamente antes de dejarlo salir lentamente. Quería maldecir su suerte. Era algo absurdo incluso, si lo pensabas bien. ¿Cómo iba un muchacho de dieciséis años a enfrentarse a una muerte segura por mantener una relación con alguien que no era del agrado de su familia? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse un mago que aún no había acabado su formación elemental a matar al mago más poderoso del mundo?

Sólo un loco podía pretender algo así. Y solo un demente aceptaría semejante destino para su hijo. Y solo un idiota cegado por la ambición podría haber pensado que semejante encargo era un honor.

Únicamente Severus había intentado que viese la realidad e incluso le había brindado su ayuda, pero no podía aceptarla, ya que eso significaba defraudar al Lord. Y defraudar al Lord significaba morir.

Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo molesto tanto de su situación como de su completa obsesión con ambos. Cuando no estaba pensando en "_el encargo"_ estaba pensando en Weasley y cuando dejaba de pensar en él, volvía al tema del encargo. Y así sucesivamente. Iba a volverse loco; completamente loco.

Curiosamente, el único momento que tenía algo de paz era cuando estaba con una de sus dos obsesiones. Irónico, ¿no? Resopló intentando alejar su malhumor pero se acrecentó al pensar en el tiempo que todavía restaba hasta la hora en la que había quedado con el pelirrojo.

¿Qué tenía el maldito idiota para irritarle tanto y a la vez ser el único que calmaba su irritación?

Volvió a consultar la hora y resopló de nuevo al ver lo poco que había avanzado el tiempo. Y volvió a resoplar una vez más al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a contar los minutos que faltaban.

¿Cuándo, cómo y sobre todo por qué se había obsesionado tanto por Ron Weasley? La comadreja era todo lo que él no era. Él era todo lo que la comadreja jamás llegaría a ser. Dos personas como ellas jamás podrían llegar a nada más que a repelerse. ¿Qué malditas energías se habían cruzado para que aquello pasara? ¿Qué clase de magia les había jugado semejante broma?

Sin darse cuenta, volvió a mirar su reloj. Y volvió a resoplar al darse cuenta. ¿Cómo se había dejado arrastrar por esa absurda obsesión?

Por Merlín, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Comadreja?


	19. Gnomos de jardín, culos y Potter (4)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**19. Gnomos de jardín, culos y Potter**

Era guapo, pensó Ron mientras miraba de reojo al rubio desde su rincón en el aula de Pociones. Sí, era guapo, pero eso no debería ser suficiente para enredarse con alguien, ¿no? Debería existir algún tipo de conexión, feeling o sintonía. Y desde luego, ellos tenían cualquier cosa menos sintonía. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, incapaces de alejarse el uno del otro, buscándose cada vez más frecuentemente, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno por las noches, compartiendo miradas furtivas a espaldas del resto del mundo por el día.

Seguían evitándose por los pasillos, en clases o cualquier otra parte; seguían demostrándose su mutuo desagrado a ojos de los demás cada vez que no podían evitarse, seguían, sobretodo, menospreciando en voz alta lo que el otro significaba; sin embargo, por las noches, cada día compartían más cosas. Su evidente atracción física seguía siendo el eje central de esa "relación", pero ya no escapaban al terminar, las caricias suaves les sorprendían con más frecuencia, sustituyendo en ocasiones a las bruscas y necesitadas; charlas insustanciales sustituían los anteriores silencios incómodos y sonrisas satisfechas suplían los ceños fruncidos.

Habían aprendido a conocerse y aunque aún les quedaba mucho por aprender, Ron sabía ahora que el Malfoy antes del sexo era ardiente y no dudaba en expresar su deseo por él, pero el post sexo era más… suave, amable. Podía llegar a ser dulce incluso, si el sexo había sido realmente bueno.

Era extraño, el hombre que más había odiado ahora era quien le arrancaba suspiros y gemidos; y aunque ambos sabían que era una relación que no tenía futuro estaban lejos de querer romper lo que fuese que tenían. Malfoy quedaba lejos de ser una persona amable y menos con él, pero había menos veneno en sus dardos, tanto en privado como en público y él había dejado de saltar como un resorte cada vez que recibía alguno de sus insultos.

En eso andaban sus pensamientos cuando le vio levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse al armario de los ingredientes para coger un tarro lleno de algún extraño material; con él en la mano se dirigió a la mesa de Snape y le hizo alguna pregunta que el profesor se limitó a responder con un movimiento de cabeza. Tomó una muestra del ingrediente y devolvió el tarro a su sitio. Pero al volver a su asiento, desvió la mirada levemente hasta encontrarse con la suya, demorándose un segundo de más en retirarla, no sin antes hacer una casi imperceptible mueca a modo de intento de diminuta sonrisa dedicada a él.

Al percibir la _sonrisa_, Ron se apresuró a devolverle un gesto similar, tan leve y fugaz que solo quien estuviese esperando un gesto semejante se hubiese percatado de él. Disimulando su complacencia por el intercambio de _gestos_, volvió su cabeza a su tarea antes de que alguien, y por alguien se refería a Snape, se diera cuenta de su ensimismamiento.

Sin embargo pese a sus buenas intenciones no fue capaz de concentrarse en el pergamino que tenía delante. Su cabeza estaba empeñaba en quedarse en esa mirada y esa pseudo sonrisa. Y en si tenía algún significado o solo había sido un simple intercambio de miradas entre dos… dos… dos lo que sea que fuesen.

Desafortunadamente ese día no habían planeado verse, así que se quedaría sin poder intentar sonsacarle alguna cosa, (porque Malfoy no diría nada por sí mismo ni loco); de todas maneras seguramente no significase nada más que le había visto mirarle y quería hacérselo notar o bien, que había aprovechado que estaba de cara a él para echarle un ojo.

Pocos segundos después, y aún perdido en sus pensamientos notó por el rabillo del ojo como alguien se levantaba de su silla; al alzar la mirada se encontró con Malfoy que iba en su dirección, en una mano llevaba la muestra que había tomado instantes antes y supuso que iría a desecharla, después de haberla usado en su redacción, en la zona habituada para ello en la parte trasera del aula, justo detrás de él. Iba a paso lento, despreocupado, con una mano en el bolsillo y con su mueca de superioridad habitual. Al pasar por delante de su mesa, muy discretamente, sacó la mano del bolsillo y tapando el movimiento con su cuerpo dejó sigilosamente una nota en la mesa que Ron se apresuró a esconder debajo de su pergamino. Instantes después Malfoy se encontraba desechando la muestra con la mayor de la tranquilidad, mientras Ron se cercioraba inquieto que nadie les hubiese visto.

Al volver a pasar por su lado, Malfoy aprovechó la ocasión y dejó que su mano se rozase _casualmente_ con el brazo del pelirrojo, lo cual no hizo otra cosa que ponerle más nervioso. Se obligó a calmarse y a no mirarle, antes de que terminase delatándose delante de toda la clase. Mientras calmaba su respiración, escuchó un leve carraspeo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rubio, sentado ya, dirigiéndole una mirada irónica, burlándose, evidentemente, de su nerviosismo y poco autocontrol. Antes de volver a girar la cabeza, el rubio se tocó los labios suavemente.

Volviendo a su tarea, escribió algunas frases en su redacción, que después no recordaría haber escrito, y cuando estuvo seguro que no habría nadie mirando, fingió ordenar sus pergaminos para poder coger la nota que le había pasado Draco. Cuando la tuvo delante se dio cuenta que estaba en blanco; pasó uno de sus dedos por encima, susurrando muy bajo un encanto revelador para intentar sacar el contenido pero nada ocurrió. Miró a Draco de nuevo y recordó el gesto de tocarse los labios y supo que debía hacer.

Como hacerlo en aquel momento en medio de la clase sería algo demasiado revelador, decidió esperar al cambio de clase e intentarlo cuando el bullicio de los alumnos saliendo le diese una coartada para hacer según que movimientos. Puso la nota encima del resto de los pergaminos y nada más llegar el final de la clase, hizo un gesto de hastío levantando todos los papeles y pergaminos tapándose la cara con ellos, resoplando de alivio. Este gesto le dejó el rostro oculto y aprovechó para besar rápidamente la nota. Bajó en seguida todos los pergaminos y comenzó a recoger todo el material usado en la clase, dejando la nota a buen recaudo en el bolsillo y se dispuso a salir alcanzando a Harry.

Cuando ya salían por la puerta del aula pudieron escuchar la voz nasal de Parkinson que se acercaba a ellos:

- Aparta Weasley, ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y desapareces del mundo? Seguro que tu madre agradecería poder ahorrar algo en comida, además con tantos como sois ni siquiera se notaría que falta uno.

- ¿Oyes algo Harry? – Dijo extrañamente tranquilo Ron – Es como un ruidito molesto, como una bisagra mal engrasada, ¿sabes? Chirriante y desagradable.

- ¡Cállate, idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves? No eres más que un insignificante gusano. Mis gnomos de jardín tienen más magia en su varita que tú. – Contestó furiosa la muchacha.

- ¿Estás reconociendo que hay gnomos en tu jardín, Pansy? ¿Tu padre ya ni siquiera puede pagar un jardinero? – Escucharon una voz arrastrada hablando detrás de la morena. – Eres tan simple que no eres capaz de lanzar un insulto sin dejarte en evidencia. ¿Desde cuándo los gnomos de jardín tienen varita? – Resopló con desagrado – Al menos Weasley sabe como contestar sin quedar como un idiota. Más valdría que hubieses entrado en Hufflepuff. – Draco dejó que todo su desprecio se reflejara en su voz al hablar con la Slytherin, dejando boquiabiertos tanto a Harry y Ron como a Pansy.

Draco siguió caminando con Crabble y Goyle pegados a su espalda, sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás, cuando la muchacha fue capaz de reaccionar salió corriendo detrás de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Harry.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea – Contestó Ron, camuflando la satisfacción porque el rubio hubiese dado la cara por él, en un gesto de confusión.

- Serpientes… – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Con una última mirada de confusión se pusieron en marcha hasta su siguiente clase, a los pocos pasos Ron se acordó de la nota y al pasar por los cuartos de baño le pidió a Harry que le esperase un minuto. Se metió en un cubículo y sacó la nota de su bolsillo, en la que ahora se podía leer:

"Cambio de planes. Te esperaré en la sala de los Menesteres a la hora de siempre"

Intentó controlarse para no esbozar una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, pero pese a sus esfuerzos, una bien ancha acabó cruzando el rostro del muchacho. Y así con mucho más ánimo sabiendo que finalmente, esa noche sí vería a "su" serpiente, se encaró a su siguiente clase, confundiendo aún más a Harry con su cambio de actitud.

-.-.-

Habían pasado horas desde aquel enfrentamiento con Parkinson en pociones, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a su última clase del día cuando se encontraron en el mismo pasillo que Draco, Crabble y Goyle solo que en puntas opuestas. Fueron acercándose sin que ninguno diese muestras de haber notado a los otros. Fingiendo la más absoluta indiferencia, Harry se quedó rezagado para saludar a alguien del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, pero manteniendo un ojo en Malfoy; mientas Hermione por su parte aceleró el paso adelantándose por que llegaban a clase algo justos de tiempo, dejando a Ron solo ante los tres Slytherin.

Cuando estaban a pocos pasos Draco dejó que sus amigos se adelantasen mientras no dejada de mirar al pelirrojo. Al pasar por su lado acercó su cabeza al oído de Ron para susurrarle (sin darse cuenta que Harry estaba a punto de alcanzarles).

"_Hoy estás especialmente apetecible, Comadreja. No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de tenerte debajo de mí"_

- ¡¿Debajo de ti?! Debajo de ti no hay nada, cretino – Interrumpió Harry que solo había escuchado "debajo de mí" y había malinterpretado la intencionalidad de Draco. – No hay nada más bajo que un mortífago, excepto una cría de mortífago.

Ron y Draco se tensaron al escucharle y dieron un pequeño salto hacia los lados para separarse. Inmediatamente el rubio se encaró a Harry, dejando a Ron completamente al margen.

- No hables de lo que no sabes, Potter. – Siseó Draco – Cuídate mucho de hablar de ciertas cosas de las que no sabes nada. Creerte el cuento ese del "Elegido" no te hace invulnerable, así que no me pongas a prueba.

- Creerte la mierda esa de la pureza de la sangre solo te hace más patético, especialmente cada vez que Hermione saca mejores notas que tú.

- ¿A quién llamas patético, cararrajada? ¿Al pobre idiota huérfano qué en vez de tenerlo todo tiene que conformarse con la ropa de segunda mano del porcino de su primito? – Escupió Draco - ¡Ah! No. Ese eres tú.

- Sigues siendo un estúpido niño de papá, Malfoy. No me extrañaría que acabases compartiendo celda con él. – Dijo con sorna Harry – No vuelvas a meterte con Ron y menos delante de mí. Él vale mucho más que todos tus galeones. Uno solo de sus cabellos vale más que tú, asquerosa cría de mortífago.

- No debes creer que vale tanto si saltas a defenderle como si él no fuese capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo, Potter. – Escupió Draco sin ocultar su rabia.- ¿Acaso no le crees capaz? ¿O es que alimenta tu ego de héroe salvar siempre su culo de comadreja?

- Deja en paz su culo, Malfoy. – Siseó Harry. – Deja en paz a Ron.

- Oh Potter, ¿No me digas que tienes interés en el culo de la comadreja? – Se burló Draco – Interesante, muy interesante, Potter – Añadió dándole una mirada de reojo a Ron.

Harry levantó su varita y apuntó al rostro de Malfoy.

- Dame sólo una excusa, Malfoy. – Se enfrentó Harry con la varita firmemente en alto – Te juro que la expulsión valdría la pena.

Antes de que Draco pudiese replicar, y viendo que este levantaba también su varita, Ron se interpuso entre ambos, tranquilizando a Harry.

- Vamos Harry, no vale la pena. – Dijo poniendo las manos a los lados de Harry para apartarlo de Draco – De verdad, déjalo. Dumbledore te quiere aquí, no expulsado. – Añadió llevándoselo de allí.

- ¡Eso! ¡Llévate lejos a tu noviecito, comadreja! – Gritó furioso Draco mientras los veía marcharse apresuradamente.

-.-.-

Pasaban un par de minutos de la hora acordada mientras Ron daba los últimos pasos que llevaban hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Había estado dudando sí ir o no ir después de la discusión con Harry y de hecho, dudaba que Malfoy fuese a acudir. Su voz al gritarle cuando se marchaban le hacía pensar que el rubio estaría verdaderamente furioso con Harry y eso no iba a significar nada bueno para él.

Se plantó delante de donde supuestamente debía estar la puerta y pasó tres veces pensando en la frase de siempre. "Quiero encontrarme con Malfoy". Nada más abrir la puerta, supo que él ya estaba allí, ya que toda la sala estaba ambientada de la manera que a él le gustaba. Antorchas en las paredes, cama extra grande de forja con dosel, mesita con cajones y un cómodo y gran sofá.

Él estaba de espaldas apoyado con sus manos en los barrotes de forja de los pies de la cama.

Se acercó silenciosamente y al llegar a él, aún a sabiendas que sería rechazado, le abrazó por detrás y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del rubio.

- Suéltame. – Ordenó secamente Draco.

- No. – Sabía que estaba siendo muy atrevido, empezando por el abrazo, algo que no habían hecho jamás _antes_ _de_, pero prefería distraer la atención hacia él, ya que las discusiones por Harry siempre terminaban igual: mal. Y como consecuencia: varios días de absoluta indiferencia y noches a solas; y estaba empezando a hartarse de esa rutina.

- Comadreja, suéltame. – Repitió el rubio. – O mejor, vete y déjame en paz.

- No quieres que me vaya. Y ambos lo sabemos.

- Por supuesto que quiero que te largues – Escupió Draco.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y si no quieres verme para que has venido? – Apuntó agudamente Ron – Y tan puntual además.

Draco se giró violentamente soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo.

- ¿Dónde te has dejado a Potter? – Soltó venenosamente Malfoy. - ¿Ya se ha cansado de admirar tu culo?

- Deja de decir tonterías, Malfoy – Contestó conciliadoramente el pelirrojo. – Harry malinterpretó lo que escuchó. – hizo una pausa antes de seguir con firmeza – Y su comentario sobre mi culo no tenía esa intención.

- ¡No le defiendas! ¡Ese estúpido cararrajada se comporta como tu maldito novio! Siempre celándote. – Draco estaba empezando a jadear de la furia – Siempre pegado a ti. Apuesto que ha intentado revolcarse contigo.

- Harry solo es mi amigo. – Ron extrañamente seguía con el tono tranquilo, pero ya había un deje de impaciencia colándose – Jamás se le ocurriría pensar en mí de otra manera. Es más, ni siquiera le gustan los chicos. Y en el caso que le gustaran, yo no me _revolcaría_ con él. – Remarcó intencionalmente la palabra revolcaría.

- No, claro. Eso es demasiado inmoral para San Potter. Vosotros seriáis novios formales, con anillitos de vinculación y toda esa porquería. Eso te gustaría ¿verdad, Comadreja?

- ¡Oh por favor, _Draco_, deja ya esta estupidez!

Ambos se quedaron paralizados durante un par de segundos al darse cuenta de que había usado el nombre del rubio en vez de su apellido. Ron abrió la boca para disculparse, ya que pensó que definitivamente habría ido demasiado lejos diciendo su nombre, pero se detuvo antes de empezar al ver que Draco estaba haciendo esfuerzos para reprimir una sonrisa. El rubio se acercó a él en dos pasos y le tomó de la cintura para cerrar el espacio entre ellos.

- No sabes lo difícil que me resulta a veces mantener las manos alejadas de ti, Weasley. – Susurró antes de besarle con fuerza. – Merlín, llevaba todo el día esperando para esto. – Suspiró separándose breves instantes antes de volver a atacar su boca mientras lo llevaba hacia la cama. – mmm ¿Te he dicho ya lo apetecible que te ves hoy?

- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez y centrarte? – Le espetó un Ron que ya empezaba a quitarle la ropa al rubio.

-.-.-

Ambos yacían en la cama intentando aún recuperar la respiración después de la mejor sesión de sexo que habían experimentado en su vida, tanto juntos como por separado. Draco se giró hacia Ron y depositó una serie de besos suaves en su boca que el Gryffindor correspondió entregado pero sorprendido.

- Mi nombre suena bien en tus labios, Comadreja. – Lamió suavemente los labios del pelirrojo antes de continuar – Me ha gustado oírte llamarme así ¿sabes? No me importaría si volvieses a usarlo alguna vez. – Susurró antes de atrapar su labio inferior con los suyos. – Eso sí, _Weasley_, vas a tener que explicarle a ese Potter, que este culo – dijo atrapándole una nalga y apretándola con una de sus manos. – tiene dueño. Y un dueño muy celoso. Este culo – añadió dándole un nuevo apretón en el cachete – es solo mío. ¿Entendido_, Weasley_?

Ron por toda respuesta se limitó a atrapar su boca con la suya.


	20. Mi lugar preferido de Hogwarts (17)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.**

**20. Mi lugar preferido de Hogwarts**

_Cada vez las pesadillas son más habituales, cada vez las noches son más largas. Cada vez tengo más miedo de la llegada de la noche, del paso del tiempo. Cada nuevo día significa un día menos para acabar el encargo… o morir. Sólo tú me alivias, sólo tú calmas mi desasosiego. Sólo tú puedes hacer que olvide durante unas horas el miedo. Mis pesadillas son más inofensivas si estás ahí para ofrecerme tu consuelo cuando despierto. Sólo tú haces que la noche signifique algo más que el descontar otro día al plazo del encargo. Sólo tú, Ron._

_Se acaban los días y se acerca inexorablemente mi sentencia. Puede que logre evitar mi muerte y la de mi madre, pero me convertiré en lo que, cuando por fin he comprendido su significado real, tanto estoy llegando a despreciar. Tengo que forzarme en pensar en el destino de mi madre para no abandonarme definitivamente en ti y olvidar la sentencia que cae sobre mi cabeza. Olvidar a mi padre, los mortífagos y sus estúpidas ideas. Porque ahora sé que son estúpidas, amor._

_Amor. _

_No sabes cómo me sentí el día que me golpeó la certeza de haber terminado enamorado de "la comadreja". Empujado desde la infancia a despreciar y odiar todo lo que estuviese relacionado contigo… y no he sido capaz de evitar terminar completamente enamorado de tus infinitas pecas, de tu llamativo pelo, del océano que se encierra en tus ojos, de tus deliciosos labios y tu exquisita piel. De tu escandalosa risa y de tu impulsivo carácter. De tu sinceridad y tu nobleza. Tu estúpida valentía y tu cero astucia. Todo un león. Mi fiero e impulsivo león._

_Fue el deseo de poder y mi soberbia lo que me empujó a creer a mi padre. Y mi ceguera de venganza lo que me hizo aceptar el encargo sin plantearme siquiera lo que en realidad significaba. Y fue el deseo, un indómito deseo físico lo que me impulsó a tus labios por primera vez y desde ese momento una obsesión con tu piel y el sabor de tus labios dirigió mis pasos cada noche, cada día. (¿Sabes cuan deliciosos son tus labios, Ron? ¿Lo imaginas siquiera?)_

_Con el paso de los días, los acontecimientos y los avances del maldito plan, empecé a odiarlo. Al plan, a mí, al Lord… _

_Con el paso de los días, los acontecimientos y los avances en nuestra "relación" comencé a amarte._

_No sé cuando este cuaderno dejó de ser un diario de avances para anotar y analizar "el plan". No sé cuando dejé de anotar planes para empezar a escribirte a ti. No sé si algún día llegarás a leer esto, imagino que no, pero dejar aquí escrito todo lo que no puedo decirte hace que me sienta un poco más libre._

_Estar contigo me hace más libre, menos despreciable. Contigo olvido en lo que voy a convertirme, en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. Haces que me sienta como un muchacho normal y no un asesino. _

_Tus caricias me limpian después de horas de hundirme en la impureza al intentar arreglar el maldito armario. Ese maldito armario que es la pieza clave del plan. De un plan que salvará la vida de mi madre, pero me condenara a mí. Un plan que acabará por convertirme en lo que ya no quiero ser pero mi padre continúa queriendo que sea. Un plan que te alejará de mí para siempre._

_Intento imaginarme cómo será la vida después de ti, y me llena la rabia de pensar que no te tendré más en mi cama alimentándome con tus gemidos y tu pasión, o que no podré enseñarte los jardines de la Mansión, donde hay rincones perfectos para perdernos y escondernos para hacer el amor._

_Hacer el amor… ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Un Malfoy usando una frase como esa. Como si nosotros supiésemos qué significa. Nosotros solo entendemos de poder y control, dominación y manipulación. Eso somos los Malfoy._

_He comprendido que no solo te amo, también te necesito. Te necesito cuando eres lo primero que quiero ver al despertar, te necesito cuando la tensión agarrota mis músculos y solo tus caricias los devuelven a su estado normal. Te necesito cuando solo tu risa me rescata de la profundidad del océano donde me ahogo cada vez que recuerdo a quién debo matar. Que debo matar._

_Siento que este año mi vida ha cambiado para siempre, tomando un rumbo desconocido por mí hasta ahora, en el que, si no me he perdido es solo porque te tengo a ti para guiarme por este extraño sendero. Sendero del que me apartará un armario evanescente._

_El mismo armario evanescente que me dio la idea para crear la caja que te regalé en tu cumpleaños (y que aún no has conseguido abrir). Tal vez pueda utilizarla en el futuro, cuando consiga que la abras, y pueda enviarte este cuaderno con la cajita gemela que tengo en mi poder. No sabes cuánto deseo que la abras pronto y conozcas su contenido._

_En alguna ocasión he estado tentado a decirte que mi caja gemela a la tuya contiene en su interior lo mismo. Pero me temo que eso sería una pista demasiado evidente. ¿Debería decirte al menos que existe una caja gemela que guardo yo?_

_._

Draco alzó la cabeza del cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo para ojear el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su habitación en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, esbozando una leve sonrisa al comprobar la hora que era y volviendo brevemente la cabeza a sus anotaciones.

.

_Dejo por hoy el cuaderno, ya que debo ir a encontrarme contigo. Es ya la hora y seguro que cuando llegue estarás esperando… o no. La puntualidad nunca ha formado parte de tus virtudes, aunque es parte de tu encanto. Tu pelo rojo, tus pecas y tu impuntualidad._

_Adiós, comadreja. Te veo ahora. Te escribo mañana. (Te amo)_

-.-.-

El rubio recogió todos los enseres de su escritorio y luego de esconder bien el cuaderno salió de su habitación dirección a la Sala de los Menesteres. Saludó en el camino a alguno de sus compañeros Slytherin, y esquivó las preguntas de Vincent y Greg con decisión y un tono lo suficientemente seco para disuadir cualquier otro intento de interrogatorio.

Se puso en marcha esquivando todo aquel pasillo en el que pudiese haber otros alumnos merodeando, consiguiendo no encontrarse con nadie hasta que ya casi llegando a su destino se encontró de frente con Potter, el cual le dirigió una dura mirada con los puños apretados, signo de que sabía dónde y con quién iba a encontrarse y odiaba la idea de no poder impedirlo.

Sin poder, y mucho menos querer evitarlo le dirigió una mirada ligera y una de sus sonrisas de superioridad especialmente dedicadas para Potter. Volvió su rostro de nuevo al frente y sin dedicarle ni una media palabra siguió con su camino escuchando como Potter le gritaba a lo lejos:

- Sé lo que tramas y pienso impedírtelo, Malfoy.

- Baja la voz, Potter, o la gente va a pensar que eres el niño-que-se-trastornó. – masculló Draco antes de girar por el siguiente recodo.

Nada más llegar al pasillo buscado pasó las tres veces por delante de donde debería estar la puerta pensando "Quiero encontrarme con Weasley" hasta que se apareció delante de él la puerta.

Al entrar supo que por una vez, Ron sí había sido puntual ya que la sala estaba decorada como lo que suponía debía ser la sala común de Gryffindor. Colores rojos y sillones y una chimenea con un cálido fuego. Y en un lado de la habitación la cama con dosel que siempre se aparecía para ellos. No muy lejos estaba _él_, mirando desde lejos el crepitar del fuego, de espaldas al Slytherin. Draco se quitó los zapatos para hacer menos ruido y fue hacia el pelirrojo al que había estado escribiendo minutos antes. Al llegar a su altura le abrazó por detrás mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro.

- Hola, ¿Hace mucho que esperas? – preguntó el rubio después de depositar un suave beso en la pecosa mejilla.

- No, acababa de llegar – dijo girándose para verle la cara a la vez que _intentaba_ esbozar una leve sonrisa para el rubio.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ron? – se extrañó Draco al verle el gesto serio aún bajo la sonrisa simulada.

Ron se dejó caer hacia atrás apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en el pecho del Slytherin mientras suspiraba. Giró la cabeza en una extraña torsión para darle un beso en los labios mientras le dirigía una mirada intensa.

- Aún no me acostumbro a esa manera tuya de ronronear mi nombre – Le confesó Ron. – Desde aquella primera vez que dijiste mi nombre al culminar que me recorre un escalofrío cuando me llamas así y aún hoy me sigue pasando.

Draco le dirigió una cálida sonrisa que Ron no alcanzó a ver porque ya había vuelto la cabeza hacia delante.

- A mí también me recorre una sensación de calidez cada vez que usas mi nombre, ya lo sabes, pero no me cambies de tema ¿Qué ocurre?

Ron se tensó un poco en el abrazo de su amante.

- Harry… - confesó finalmente.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora con Potter? – Imaginándose casi lo que iba a decir a continuación Ron.

- Quiere que te deje, o se lo contará a Herms. Sigue convencido que… tramas algo.

- Sí, claro, como quedarme con su mejor amigo para siempre. – Bufó Draco. - ¿Estás seguro que Potter no siente algo por ti? Siempre está ahí para meterse en medio de nosotros, intentando separarnos ¿No te resulta molesto, _Ronnie_? – inquirió sarcástico el rubio sin soltar los brazos de alrededor de Ron.

- No empieces con lo mismo de siempre, Draco. Por el amor a Merlín, te pido que no empecemos con algo que sólo tú te imaginas. Y no me llames Ronnie, me recuerdas a mi madre. – Se molestó el muchacho.

- ¡Oh no! Puedes estar tranquilo, _cariño._ Te aseguro que no tengo intenciones de tratarte como lo hace tu madre_._ Puedes creerme, tu madre jamás te hará lo que yo voy a hacerte. – Bromeó Draco sin ser consciente del pequeño desliz que había cometido.

Sin embargo, Ron si fue plenamente consciente del desliz. La palabra había sido usada con la mayor naturalidad, sin un ápice o sombra de ironía o malicia. Como cualquier novio normal habría hecho. Solo que aquello no era normal, de hecho ni siquiera eran novios.

Suspiró sonriendo mientras pensaba para sí mismo que Draco ni siquiera era consciente de cuanto había cambiado en esos meses, era una persona distinta, una persona mejor por la que valía la pena luchar. Se acercaba una guerra y aunque ambos estaban predestinados a luchar en bandos diferentes, momentos como este le hacían tener esperanzas de un posible futuro juntos. Pese a que era consciente de lo difícil que sería enfrentarse a los padres del rubio aún ganando la guerra.

El pelirrojo sonrió en sus pensamientos recostándose más en el pecho de Draco a la vez que apoyaba su mejilla en la del otro muchacho.

- ¿En qué piensa mi comadreja? – inquirió curioso el Slytherin dejando un suave beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

- En el hurón – Dijo girando la cabeza para mirarle. – Como he hecho durante todo el día.

Draco le dedicó una mirada intensa antes de estrechar el abrazo y apoyar la frente en su coronilla.

- Me alegro de no ser el único de esta habitación que ha pensado en el otro todo el día. – Dijo el rubio antes de depositar un beso en la nuca del pelirrojo y ronronear perezosamente.

Ron se giró sin deshacer el abrazo hasta quedar cara a cara con el rubio que le dio la bienvenida con sus labios, besando una a una todas las constelaciones de pequitas formadas por el rostro de Ron.

- ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que me iban a gustar tanto las pecas? – susurró Draco sobre su boca con los ojos cerrados.

- A ti quien te gusta es el que está debajo de las pecas – bromeó Ron – Confiésalo.

El rubio rió descuidadamente. – Tonta comadreja… – dijo en tono cariñoso. Aún con los ojos cerrados se enterró más en el abrazo haciendo un sonido de pereza.

- Me quedaría todo el día en tus brazos. Es mi sitio favorito de Hogwarts. – Ronroneó una vez más el Slytherin.

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy que estás tan perezoso, Draco? – le preguntó Ron mientras pasaba sus manos suavemente por toda la espalda del rubio. - ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla anoche? ¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir y así descansas, cariño? – Probó a usar la misma palabra que Draco había usado poco antes para comprobar su reacción.

- ¿_Cariño_? – Preguntó Draco en tono neutro mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos durante un par de segundos para después bajarla y enterrarla en el pecho de Ron con una leve sonrisa, confirmándole con ese gesto que no había sido consciente de que él mismo había pronunciado esa palabra minutos antes. – Sólo quiero abrazarte. Es lo único que necesito.

- Vaya, creí que no tenías intención de tratarme como mi madre. – Bromeó el pelirrojo – Que decepción…

- mmm ¿Pretendes incitarme, Weasley? – susurró con voz sugerente mientras bajaba sus manos hacia las firmes nalgas del pelirrojo.

- ¿Funciona?

- Sí… - Draco deshizo el abrazo para tomarle de la mano y hacer que le siguiese – Vamos a la cama. Por cierto, mañana avisa a Potter para que no haga planes contigo para el sábado. – dijo clavando los ojos en su boca. – Por una vez quiero que al despertar no tengamos que separarnos en todo el día. Te quiero el sábado entero para mí, comadreja.

- Me encanta ese plan, hurón.

- Lo suponía. Mis planes siempre son geniales.

- Presuntuoso… - rió Ron.

- Lo que tu digas, pero ven aquí – Y sin más atrapó sus labios dejándoles caer a ambos sobre la cama abriéndose paso con sus manos entre la molesta ropa del pelirrojo. – A ver si ahora sigues pensando que te trato como tu madre.

Y Ron jamás volvió a compararle con la Señora Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Paso a avisaros que tardaré en actualizar. Por tres motivos: El próximo capítulo será el último y aunque hace tiempo que sé que ese es el capítulo que quiero para cerrar este fic, sé que no me va a resultar fácil escribirlo, no se me dan bien las escenas de conflicto.<br>**

**Por otra parte, quiero subir a la vez el último capítulo de este y el primero de la secuela que cerrará la historia, por lo tanto tendré que escribir dos capítulos en vez de uno.**

**Y para terminar, tengo pendiente un reto AI que me va a quitar mucho tiempo.**

**Así que es posible que hasta diciembre no pueda dejaros nada. **

**PD: ¿Me he pasado de azúcar con el Draco de hoy?**


	21. También soy un sangrepura, cariño(18)

_**Sé que merezco varios crucios, sectumsempra y demás, pero entre el trabajo y otras obligaciones han creado un grupo terrorista que ha masacrado a mis musas. Tengo un bloqueo brutal y no soy capaz de conseguir sacar adelante el último capítulo. Apenas llevo un tercio de lo que quiero contar y ni siquiera estoy satisfecha de lo que he escrito. Para ver si escribiendo otra cosa esquivaba el bloqueo, y de paso compensaros la laaaarga ausencia, he escrito este corto capitulo que adelanta algo de lo que quería contar en el primer capítulo de la secuela. Así que de paso, os hago un mini spoiler. Sí, matadme. Lo merezco.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos corren de mi cuenta.<strong>

**21. También soy un sangrepura, cariño.**

- Vuelve a la cama, anda – Se escuchó la voz adormilada de Draco un sábado a primera hora de la mañana en la Sala de los Menesteres – Hoy no tenemos que salir de aquí en todo el día ¿Recuerdas Comadreja?

- Sí, lo sé, pero debo tomar la poción. Ya sabes, mago fértil, mayor de edad… - Respondió con fastidio Ron.

- En realidad, lo de la mayoría de edad no es del todo exacto, ¿sabes? – Le contestó el rubio que le miraba apoyado en su codo reprimiendo un bostezo. – Es posible que la fertilidad se manifieste antes de alcanzar los diecisiete y al revés, que pese a sobrepasarlos no lo haga hasta pasado algún tiempo.

- ¿Y de donde te has sacado eso? – Le miró incrédulo el pelirrojo olvidando el motivo por el que había salido de la cama, volviendo a ella lentamente sin dejar de mirar interrogante al Slytherin.

- Yo también soy sangrepura, cariño. – Le sonrió Draco, el cual una vez más no fue consciente de haber pronunciado cierta palabra – Los Weasley no sois la única familia de magos fértiles, supongo que lo sabes. Lucius no lo reconocerá jamás en público pero en los Malfoy también hubo algún antepasado portador del gen de la fertilidad. Por no hablar que también soy una parte Black y aunque mis abuelos renieguen de ellos, es más que sabido que varios miembros de la familia lo tuvieron. El caso es, que aunque no se ha manifestado en todos los Malfoy, nos aleccionan sobre ella. Ya sabes, uno de esos secretos de familia que debemos conocer pero ocultar. Aunque no siempre llegan a tiempo. – Sentenció acercándose a Ron que estaba acomodándose de nuevo entre las sábanas a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "no siempre llegan a tiempo"? – Preguntó con temor el pelirrojo tensándose al instante.

- ¿No te extraña que los únicos Malfoy que quedemos en Inglaterra seamos mi padre y yo? ¿Por qué crees que cada generación ha mandado algún miembro varón a estudiar en el extranjero en su juventud? – Respondió con serenidad mientras intentaba recuperar su autocontrol y que Ron no notase que se había tensado levemente.

- O sea que no es porque seáis unos snobs estirados… - Bromeó Ron aparentemente más tranquilo – Pensé que los Malfoy venían de Francia, por eso solíais mandar a vuestros hijos allí, para conocer vuestros orígenes.

Draco le miró sorprendido.

- Sí, es cierto. Mis orígenes, bueno, los de todos los Malfoy en realidad, son franceses. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- _Yo también soy sangrepura, cariño_. – Bromeó Ron, dándole un beso nada más hacerle la broma para evitar que comentase nada de cierta palabra. – Mis abuelos Prewett nos contaban las historias de cada familia sangrepura en forma de cuento cuando íbamos a su casa. – Ron se acurrucó más a su lado antes de seguir. – Así que, esas visitas son un poco un dos por uno. Los mandáis allí para conocer vuestros orígenes y de paso, solucionar… lo de la fertilidad.

- Ahá, algo así. En realidad, todos tenemos que pasar por Francia, como bien has dicho. Solo que, bueno, algunos de mis familiares han aprovechado para _solucionar lo de la fertilidad._

- Es decir, que en Francia hay un montón de rubios con ojos grises que bien podrían apellidarse Malfoy y no lo saben, ¿no?

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero? No tengo ni idea. Nadie habla. Nadie comenta. Ignoro qué habrá sido de esos bebés. Ni siquiera sé si les han permitido nacer. – Dijo el rubio algo taciturno tocándose inconscientemente el vientre.

- Eso es horroroso ¿no crees? – Le encaró con el ceño fruncido el Gryffindor.

- Absolutamente. Yo no permitiré que nos ha… que nos llegasen a hacer algo así si llegase a pasarme. No sé qué haría o como lo afrontaría pero sería mi decisión, nadie me obligaría a deshacerme de mi bebé.

- Que profundo te has puesto de repente, Hurón. – Dijo Ron dejándole un suave beso antes de bromear un poco – De todas maneras, por fortuna es difícil que vaya a pasarte, teniendo en cuenta que… bueno, ya sabes, soy yo quien… eso.

- Bueno, te recuerdo que yo también he sido receptor. – Respondió sonriendo suavemente.

- Sí, bueno, pero solo lo fuiste una vez. Y aún eras menor, por tanto probablemente aún no eras fértil. Así que es difícil que pase si no lo vuelves a hacer.

Hubo un silencio en la Sala de los Menesteres donde únicamente podía escucharse las respiraciones acompasadas de ambos ocupantes de la habitación.

- Hazlo – Se puso serio de repente el ojigrís. – Hazlo de nuevo, Ron.

La sorpresa enmudeció durante unos instantes en los que el Gryffindor olvidó incluso respirar.

- No tienes por qué hacer eso, Draco. – Se mostró sorprendido el pelirrojo – No lo he dicho con esa intención.

- Lo sé, no seas tonto. Solo es que… bueno, llevaba ya un tiempo pensándolo. Quiero volver a sentirme como me sentí. Como te sentí. Fue diferente y bueno, quiero saber si siempre se siente así. – Se explicó el rubio con un tono retador, casi desafiándole, como si temiese alguna burla por parte del ojiazul.

En vez de contestar al reto o burlarse de él, Ron se limitó a besarle mientras se iba posicionando sobre el rubio, que respondió de inmediato con la misma entrega que aquel día de marzo. Los besos fueron haciéndose más profundos y las caricias más intensas, hasta que el pelirrojo, se separó levemente para indicarle con voz entrecortada por el calor.

- Draco, la poción. Deberías tomarla antes de nada. No queremos más problemas de los que vamos a tener.

- No es necesario. Ya tomo la mía propia. – Contestó el rubio volviendo a tomar los labios de del pelirrojo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Para qué, si tú no eres quien…? – Preguntó entre besos Ron.

- Ya te he dicho que llevaba tiempo pensándolo. – Aseguró Malfoy mientras apartaba una molesta sábana.

- Entonces ¿lo decías realmente en serio?

- ¿Por qué habría de mentir en algo así, Comadreja?

- Para justificar tu impulso ¿quizá Hurón?

- Un Malfoy no necesita justificarse. Deberías saberlo a estas alturas, Weasley.

- A estas alturas, lo que sé es que tiendes a no comportarte como un Malfoy _normal._

- Sin embargo, tú eres un Weasley de pies a cabeza.

- Y bien que te gusta este Weasley.

- ¿Quién es ahora el presuntuoso, Comadreja? Además, como si a ti no te gustase este Malfoy. – Rió el rubio.

- Jamás he dicho que no me gus… - Ron fue interrumpido por la boca de Draco que se apoderó de la suya.

- Basta de cháchara, Weasley. – Remató el rubio volviendo a apoderarse de la boca de Ron. – Espero que hayas tomado una buena dosis de la poción.

- ¿Ya te has arrepentido, Hurón? Debí suponerlo. – Sonrió el pelirrojo mientras besaba el cuello del Slytherin, a la vez que intenta rodar para quedar debajo.

- tst tst No tan rápido, Comadreja. Nadie ha dicho que me haya arrepentido. Pero no pensarás que después no te va a llegar tu turno, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Draco con un deje irónico. – Tenemos TODO el día por delante. Y no pienso jugar al ajedrez precisamente.

Ron soltó una carcajada ruidosa.

- No, evidentemente yo tampoco pensaba jugar al ajedrez. – Susurró con la boca a solo unos milímetros de la del rubio.

- Lo suponía – Sonrió sibilinamente Draco mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Ron.

- Pre-sun-tu-o-so – Remarcó en broma Ron antes de bajar por el pecho del rubio a besos.

-.-.-

- mrmrmr Estoy hambriento – Murmuró Draco horas después, mientras se acomodaba en las sabanas dentro del abrazo de Ron.

- ¿Tú? ¿Hambriento? – Se extrañó el pelirrojo a la vez que apretaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del Slytherin. – No es muy propio de ti.

- Oye, que los Malfoy también comemos. – Gruñó Draco. – No como los Weasley, pero lo hacemos.

- Como los Weasley no, como yo. Bueno, y como Charlie. Pero el resto de mis hermanos no comen tanto.

- En realidad es hasta gracioso verte comer.

- Sí, claro. Seguro eso es lo que has pensado siempre, ¿Verdad?

- No me tires de la lengua, Comadreja. Que tú tampoco tenías muy buena opinión de mí. – Gruñó el rubio.

- Sí, bueno, no sé que querías que pensara de alguien que insultaba constantemente a mi familia y a mis amigos.

- Te recuerdo que en el expresso el primero que se burló fuiste tú. Te reíste de mi nombre.

- ¡Y tú insultaste a toda mi familia sin piedad!

- Ei, era un niño mimado de once años del que acababan de burlarse. ¿Qué esperabas? A mí me enseñaron a aplastar sin piedad a mis enemigos. ¡Y empezaste tú!

- Vale, vale. De acuerdo. Empecé yo. Pero era un niño de once años que nunca había oído un nombre tan peculiar como el tuyo ni había conocido antes niños tan estirados.

- ¡Yo no era estirado!

- Sí lo eras, Draco. Lo eras mucho. Prométeme que si tenem… tienes hijos algún día no los educarás para ser tan estirados.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras inconscientemente llevaba una mano a su vientre.

- No, nuestros hijos no serán educados como lo fui yo. Pero tendrán algo más de educación de la que tenías tú. Por más que fuese la primera vez, no es agradable reírse de los nombres de los demás, Comadreja.

- Nuestros hijos… Suena bien. – Dijo con voz soñadora el pelirrojo. – Ojalá…

- Aham. No suena mal del todo. Aunque espera a oír la opinión de Lucius o Potter. Seguro que no piensan igual. – Dijo sonando casi cínico el ojigrís. – Podías acercarte a las cocinas, a ver si Dobbie te da algo de comer.

- mhdmd Estoy demasiado a gusto ahora.

- Vamos Comadreja, si voy yo seguro que Dobbie le echará algún veneno a la comida.

- Y no podría culparle – Rió el Gryffindor – No fuiste muy amable con él. Bueeeno, voy yo, pero tendrás que compensarme después.

- Ya te he compensado, ¿Recuerdas? – Gruñó el rubio.

- No me refería a esa tipo de compensación. Pensaba más bien en el trozo más grande que haya del pastel.

El Slytherin soltó una risotada al escucharle.

- No tienes remedio. Tú trae muchos pasteles y ya veremos quién se come el más grande.

- No es justo, soy yo quien se arriesga a que le pillen entrando en la cocina.

- Y yo quien está realmente hambriento. Podría comerme un hipogrifo yo solo.

- Estás raro últimamente. Estás perezoso, tienes siempre hambre, tienes el humor tan cambiante como una _vela_,… Creo que te haces mayor…

- Tú eres mayor que yo, así que calla. – Se mostró nervioso - ¿Vas a las cocinas o tengo que levantarme yo?

- Ya voy, ya voy. ¿Ves como estás raro? – Decía resignado el pelirrojo mientras salía de la cama y se vestía. – ¿Algún antojo especial?

El rubio se tensó al escuchar la última pregunta, pero decidió tomar la delantera y aprovechar la situación.

- Pues mira, ya que preguntas quiero…. – Empezó a detallarle todo lo que le apetecía mientras Ron se arrepentía de haberle preguntado a su caprichoso y consentido amante.

-.-.-

Minutos después, ya a solas Draco se acurrucó en las sábanas mientras intentaba robar el calor que el cuerpo de Ron había dejado en ellas. De pronto sus tripas rugieron evidenciando el hambre que sentía, perezosamente se pasó la mano por el estómago mientras susurraba para sí mismo:

- Tranquilízate cariño, en seguida llegará papá con la comida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os lo esperabáis? Sigo trabajando en el capítulo final. Os aseguro que terminaré el fic.<strong>


	22. El final (22)

**Lo peor de todo es que la única excusa que tengo para la tardanza es incluso peor que la propia tardanza en sí. Y es que este capítulo final lleva escrito meses, pero seguía dudando de esperar a terminar el primer capítulo de la secuela o no. Finalmente, ambos serán subidos hoy. Os dejo con el final de esta parte de la historia.**

* * *

><p>Ron vio a Harry dirigirse hacia él y Hermione con aspecto de haber sufrido un grave impacto, con una fuerte determinación fijada en la mirada y con pinta de estar apretando fuertemente la varita en su mano. Al llegar a ellos, el moreno les explicó muy brevemente qué había pasado y pese a la inicial incredulidad y estupefacción, Hermione y él comprendieron lo sucedido. Mientras el moreno les hablaba, Ron pudo darse cuenta, también, que su amigo no era capaz de mirarle. Solo le dirigió una brevísima mirada al decir que Malfoy estaba bajando la varita como cediendo a la petición del profesor de pasarse al bando de la Orden cuando llegaron el resto de mortífagos.<p>

Nada más explicarles lo sucedido, sin tiempo a réplicas o preguntas Harry desapareció en busca del asesino de Dumbledore, dejando a una Hermione que no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y a la que su propio dolor por la muerte del profesor impidió ver lo que sucedía a su lado, en el corazón de Ron.

Por ello nadie vio como la incredulidad fue dando paso al dolor en sus ojos, por ello nadie le vio caer de rodillas cuando sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostenerle. Nadie le escuchó pronunciar el nombre de _su rubio_ con amargura, tampoco vieron su corazón hacerse pedazos, estallando en su pecho y llenando sus entrañas, sus sienes y cada poro de piel de un intenso dolor que amenazaba con devorarle a cada respiración.

Ese dolor fue dejando paso a una intensa rabia, rabia que fue sustituyendo su propia voluntad y le hizo levantarse con la determinación fijada en su interior y la varita aferrada con fuerza en su mano.

Nadie lo vio correr detrás de Harry. Nadie le vio ir en busca de Draco, solo unas pocas horas después de haberle buscado sin encontrarle para confesarle que le amaba.

.

Ron apenas veía los rostros de las personas a las que se enfrentaba, como tampoco era capaz de vislumbrar con quienes se enfrentaba y con quienes luchaba codo con codo. Ya no era capaz de diferenciar amigos de enemigos. Actuaba por inercia, como si fuese su varita quien trabajase por él, como si pretendiese mantenerle con vida mientras alcanzaba al que acababa de robársela a Dumbledore.

Lo odiaba. Sentía la rabia fluir dentro de él, viajando por su sangre llenándole cada rincón de sí mismo. Lo sentía con la misma intensidad que sentía el dolor de su corazón, que moría por la herida que la traición de Draco había causado.

Era evidente que Harry tenía razón. Habría sido obvio para cualquiera que no fuese un idiota cegado como él. Malfoy no era más que una rata mentirosa que solo estaba utilizándolo para distraer la atención de Harry y obtener información de la Orden. Había sido un estúpido, un pobre memo que se había dejado envolver por la red de placer en la que Malfoy le había envuelto. Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a Harry… Si no hubiese ignorado las señales que le gritaban que Malfoy era culpable…

Dumbledore estaba muerto por su culpa, por su estupidez. Por su pretensión. ¿Cómo iba Draco Malfoy a querer algo de él si no era para utilizarlo en su contra? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!

Pero no. Él sabía que no. Había habido algo. Lo sentía con fuerza. Con más fuerza aún que la rabia que le crecía en su interior. Con más fuerza que el dolor de su corazón. Con más fuerza que ambas juntas. Draco no le había mentido en eso. No, él sabía que toda su relación no había sido una mentira.

No podía serlo.

Habían compartido demasiadas cosas, demasiadas noches, demasiadas caricias. Sus gemidos no eran fingidos, ni sus miradas. Él sabía que esas miradas… No, no eran mentira. Esas miradas eran de verdad. Ni siquiera Malfoy podía fingir ese brillo en sus ojos o que sus pupilas se dilataran nada más verle. O esa sonrisa que solo le dedicada a él… Todo eso no podía ser mentira.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué le había traicionado? ¿Tan poco significaba para Draco todos esos meses? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de besarle mientras intentaba matar al Profesor Dumbledore sin sentir el menor ápice de remordimiento?

¡Escoria! ¡Ese maldito Malfoy no era más que escoria! Solo ese pedazo de rata habría podido besarle como lo hizo después de casi matarle ¡a él! ¡Había estado a punto de matarle a él! ¡Y luego había ido tan tranquilo a besarle a la enfermería!

En el fondo siempre lo había sabido. En el fondo sabía que Harry tenía razón y Draco estaba detrás de su casi-asesinato, pero no había querido verlo. Estaba tan cegado por lo que sentía por ese hurón maldito que no había querido ver que su entrega, durante y después, de su recuperación, no era más que simples remordimientos.

Si es que acaso Malfoy podía sentirlos. _Sí, tu Draco los siente._

- ¡Cállate! – Ordenó silenciosamente a su conciencia traidora (cuya voz se parecía sospechosamente a la de Dumbledore) que prefería ponerse de parte del rubio. – No se lo merece. Ese maldito no merece tu lealtad.

_Estaba bajando la varita. _

- Puede no significar nada. Seguramente era un truco.

_Iba a ceder, hasta Harry lo cree._

- No es suficiente. Estaba planeando matarle mientras dormía a tu lado, te besaba o te abrazaba.

_Te ama. Lo sabes pese a que no te lo haya dicho._

- Me ha engañado. Me ha traicionado. Es uno de ellos…

_No lo es, tú mismo se lo dijiste a Harry. Lleva la marca pero no es como ellos._

- ¡Le odio!

_Le amas…_

- No… le odio.

La discusión consigo mismo fue aumentando consiguiendo que cada vez la rabia y confusión controlase más cualquier otro sentimiento que hubiese en su interior hasta que finalmente divisó a lo lejos la figura de Harry tras otras dos figuras que reconoció como la de Snape y la del rubio que andaba buscando. Marchó hasta ellos para alcanzarles justo en el momento que Harry le lanzaba a Snape un _Desmaius_ que no acertó, mientras este, al notar el rayo de luz roja que pasó rozando su cabeza le gritó a Draco que corriese. Ron, al escuchar el grito de Snape, se apresuró para no perder de vista al rubio, dejando atrás a Harry y al profesor. Justo cuando no se veía nadie más a su alrededor, le llamó fuertemente.

- ¡Malfoy!

-.-.-

Había estado a punto de abandonarlo todo y pasar al bando de Ron. Por un efímero momento Dumbledore le hizo creer que era posible, que tenía una oportunidad. Que tenían una oportunidad. Su madre, él y Ron.

Pero no era su destino. Estaba escrito que él debía pagar por los anteriores Malfoy. ¿Por qué otro motivo, si no era ese, se había enamorado de un Weasley para luego perderle? ¿Si no era para devolver a los Weasley y los Malfoy al lugar donde les correspondía a ambos, para que había permitido el destino que él tuviese que luchar ahora, solo, para mantener a salvo al hijo de ambos?

Apenas tenía un mes de embarazo y no había sido capaz de confesarle a Ron cuanto había cambiado todo en ese mes. No había sido capaz de confesarle que le amaba, no había sido capaz de pedirle ayuda para eludir su destino, no había sido capaz de darle la noticia de su embarazo.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para todo. Su cobardía no le había permitido luchar por ellos. La vida de su madre estaba en sus manos, pero también la de su hijo, quien ahora tendría menos oportunidades de nacer. Y no solo por estar lejos de la magia de su otro padre. Debería luchar para que el lord no supiese de su hijo y menos del padre del mismo, y a su vez, debería luchar para que sus padres le permitiesen conservar a su pequeño.

Había llegado a considerar múltiples opciones, de las cuales, con Dumbledore muerto y su padrino traicionando a la Orden, tenían que ser descartadas todas aquellas que se refiriesen a poder entregarle a la Orden su hijo para mantenerlo lejos de las manos de los mortífagos.

Tal vez, podría hacérselo llegar de alguna manera a sus abuelos. Los Weasley no abandonarían a un bebé a su suerte, de eso estaba seguro y con ellos estaría a salvo y cuidado por parte de su familia, aunque ninguno llegase a saber nunca que ese bebé era uno de ellos.

Odiaba tener que renunciar a su hijo, tanto como renunciar a su padre, pero debía mantenerlo a salvo. Tenía miedo que Ron llegase a repudiar al bebé por llevar sangre Malfoy, por ser hijo de una traición, pero seguían siendo la mejor opción para salvar a su bebé. Por eso, nadie debía saber quién era ese bebe. Cuando llegase hasta ellos, tan solo debía ser un bebé abandonado.

No era justo tampoco para los Weasley ni para el bebé no llegar a conocer sus reales lazos sanguíneos, pero tal vez, al finalizar la guerra, cuando fuese seguro, podría contar la verdad.

¿Qué sentirá Ron cuando supiese la verdad? ¿Volvería a sentirse traicionado por mantenerle ajeno a su paternidad?

¿Debía haberle dicho a Ron sobre su embarazo? No. Seguramente lo hubiese cambiado todo y las cosas eran como eran y ya no había nada que pudiesen cambiarlas.

¡Cómo hubiese deseado poder compartir con su pelirrojo la noticia! ¡Como hubiese deseado ver su reacción y su felicidad!

Draco sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, ahora debía centrarse en mantener en secreto ese embarazo de todo el mundo hasta que pudiera llevar al pequeño con sus abuelos. Tendría que poner todo su talento a trabajar para mantener hechizos de camuflaje o convencer a su padrino de encomendarle alguna misión en algún lugar lejano. Sí, eso sería lo más adecuado, mantenerse alejado de Inglaterra mientras duraba el embarazo, pero si se alejaba de Inglaterra, ¿Cómo iba a poder mantenerse al día de lo que ocurría con Ron?

Ron… ¿Cómo iban a poder sobrevivir sin él? ¿Cómo haría para seguir adelante sin su pelirrojo?

De repente, el grito de su padrino ordenándole que corriese le sacó de su ensoñación. Puso toda su energía en correr pese a saber que a cada paso se alejaba de lo todo lo que podía darle la felicidad, corrió hasta que un grito a sus espaldas hizo que sus pies se clavasen en el suelo.

- ¡Malfoy!

.

Ron le vio detenerse bruscamente en medio del bosque prohibido y pudo ver como su respiración agitada le hacía subir y bajar pesadamente los hombros. Malfoy se mantenía de espaldas, en silencio y el pelirrojo decidió ser él quien lo rompiese.

- Traidor. Maldito y asqueroso traidor. Te odio, Malfoy.

Draco tragó en seco antes de hablar con más seguridad de la que sentía.

- Ódiame, lo merezco. Yo también me odio, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?

- No ser un maldito mortífago por ejemplo. No ser un asqueroso traidor. Eso podrías haber hecho.

- Iban a matar a mi madre, Ron. Si no lo hacía, él iba a matar a mi madre. ¿Hubieses dejado tú a tu madre abandonada a su suerte? – Contestó con voz rota el rubio aún de espaldas.

Ron pareció dudar unos instantes antes de contestar.

- Debiste haber confiado en mí…

- Ron… - Susurró el rubio mientras se giraba a mirarle. – Solo te hubiese puesto en peligro y no habrías podido hacer nada por nosotros.

- ¡No! Tal vez hubiésemos podido salvaros. Dumbledore habría podido, pero ahora está muerto. ¡Muerto, Draco, muerto!

- ¡Lo siento! Lo siento…

- ¿Qué sientes, Malfoy? – Escupió Ron con rabia. - ¿Sientes haber tenido que pasar tantas horas con la estúpida comadreja? ¿Sientes haber tenido que tocarme, hacerme creer que sentías algo por mí?

- ¡No! Ron, no. Jamás sentiré el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Ese tiempo fue un regalo para mí, lo único que me mantenía en pie, lo único a lo que podía aferrarme para no volverme loco.

- ¡Basta! ¡Cállate de una vez! ¿No has mentido suficiente?

- No, Ron, por favor… Ódiame, despréciame si quieres, pero tienes que creerlo. Créeme, Ron. Te amo. Y jamás fue mi intención utilizarte, al contrario, hice cuanto pude para que no te vieses envuelto en mi infierno.

- ¡Dices eso pero jamás intentaste que te ayudara! Jamás insinuaste o mencionaste nada. ¿Cómo sé que no es solo una excusa? ¡Sigues mintiendo!

- ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto, Ron! ¡Te pedí que huyésemos juntos! – Draco le miraba casi duramente – Lo hice, Ron. Jamás quisiste ver las señales, pero estaban allí. Las pesadillas, las desapariciones en la Sala de los Menesteres, la angustia cada vez mayor, los celos de Potter, la insistencia que nadie supiese que tú estabas relacionado conmigo, para que nadie pudiese pensar que estabas involucrado, tu regalo… No quisiste verlo, pero todo estaba ahí delante de ti. No quisiste verme, Ron. Ni siquiera has sido capaz de abrir la caja. ¡Y crees que jamás insinué nada!

- Mi regalo… Fuiste tú, Malfoy. ¡Tú intentaste matarme!

- ¡No! Yo no quise matarte, fue un accidente. Ese maldito Slughorn jamás debió quedarse para sí ese hidromiel. Jamás creí que pudieses ser tu quien lo bebiera. No sabes cuánto me odie, no sabes cuánto quise cambiarme por ti en esa cama. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo de perder a alguien como en aquel momento.

- No te creo ni una sola palabra, Malfoy. – Escupió apuntándole de nuevo con la varita.

- Abre la caja, Ron. Ábrela y comprenderás que no te he mentido en esto.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No voy a dejarme engañar de nuevo por tus manipulaciones rastreras!

- Ron, abre la caja, tienes que hacerlo, por favor. – Draco agradeció que la oscuridad del bosque ocultara el rubor de su rostro al verse prácticamente implorando. Seguía siendo un Malfoy e implorar seguía siendo una dura prueba que hubiese preferido no tener que pasar.

En aquel momento escucharon unos gritos terribles que llegaban desde arriba de sus cabezas y al mirar se toparon con Buckbeak persiguiendo a Snape el cual corría adentrándose más y más en el bosque intentando huir del hipogrifo. Al pasar por su lado, el pocionista ignorando al pelirrojo, empujó a Draco mientras volvía a gritarle que corriese. El rubio dirigió una última mirada al menor de los Weasley y justo antes de salir corriendo detrás de su ex-profesor repitió:

- Abre la caja, por favor. Hazlo.

Ron se quedó plantado en mitad del bosque aun mirando en la dirección por donde había desaparecido Draco, con su petición resonando en su cabeza y sin saber bien si deseaba abrir la maldita caja o bien prefería quemarla para quemar cualquier recuerdo del fatal error que había cometido al confiar en el Slytherin.

Por fin, consiguió moverse y puso rumbo al castillo, dispuesto a enfrentarse con las consecuencias de su error. Harry no le perdonaría jamás, Hermione le odiaría cuando se enterase, y su familia le despreciaría. Y todo por nada, por una simple ilusión… Ron levantó la barbilla firmemente, y aceleró el paso. Buscaría esa maldita caja, la abriría y si en ella estaba la clave para saber si el rubio le había amado alguna vez o si le había estado engañando desde el principio, lo encontraría. Y si todo había sido mentira, Draco Malfoy podía prepararse porque él mismo iba a matarle.

Aunque le costase la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>El primer capítulo de la secuela ya está subido también. La secuela se llama Todo fue real. La encontraréis en mi perfil.<strong>


	23. Orden cronológico de los capítulos

**Por si os interesa, el orden cronólogico de los capítulos sería este:**

**1. **Algo va mal en mi cabeza I

2. Algo va mal en mi cabeza II

3. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

4. Gnomos de jardín, culos y Potter

5. Draco va a matarme

6. Esto es real, yo soy real

7. Cumpleaños de Ron I

8. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto, comadreja?

9. Es verdad, ¿cómo llegamos a esto?

10. En que estas pensando

11. Castigo de Snape

12. Cumpleaños de Ron II

13. Cumpleaños de Ron III

14. El maldito regalo del maldito Malfoy

15. Despertar contigo I

16. Despertar contigo II

17. Mi lugar favorito de Hogwarts

18. Yo también soy sangrepura, cariño

19. Huyamos juntos

20. En la torre de astronomía

21. La muerte de dumbledore

22. El final

**Editaré los títulos de los capítulos para añadir el orden.**


End file.
